A Shift in Destiny
by Konsu
Summary: His Destiny Redone  Naruto Uzumaki and Usagi Tsukino, two forces who should have never met, destinies have been drastically shifted.  Things that were suppose to happen won't and things that shouldn't happen will, and it's all thanks to a bored Goddess
1. Chapter 1

_**Usagi: He's running late**_

_**Rei: Should you really be the one saying such a line?**_

_**Usagi: Shut up Rei, I know when to be on time during important events**_

_**(The doors to the studio flies open, revealing Naruto, covered in sweat and smoke)**_

_**Rei: What happen to you Uzumaki?**_

_**(Naruto rubs his cheek, laughing nervously, and explains)**_

_**Naruto: Well, I ran into Ayumi who wanted me to teach her the shadow clone jutsu for some reason, argued with Ichigo in studio 4 over who was the better fighter, helped Shikamaru, Chao, and Satome-chan on a time machine which exploded.**_

_**(Rei cuts Naruto off)**_

_**Rei: Enough Naruto. Sorry everyone, we know this particular story has been one many or not so many have been waiting for, so let's cut the crap and get started**_

_**(Usagi pushes Rei away and speaks, ignoring Rei's painful groans)**_

_**Usagi: This is it everyone. The revised and completely redone version of His Destiny titled, A Shift in Destiny please enjoy the story**_

_**(Naruto sighs and rubs his head slowly, he speaking quickly, trying his best to ignore Usagi's glare)**_

_**Naruto: Konsu doesn't own the Sailor Moon Series or Naruto**_

* * *

Floating aimlessly through the deepest regions of space was a being outlined in the shape of a young girl, blended perfectly with the darkness of space and the stars. The being was only one of five of its kind, one of the Five Sisters (as some beings like to call them), a being of great power and presence, hidden from all, even from the watchful and powerful eyes of the Three Great Sisters. Being all powerful did not mean the being, the Goddess could not become bored. Sometimes, which was very often, this particular Goddess likes to have, let's say, a little fun. In the meaning of fun, this Goddess likes to cause disruptions amongst the many worlds and dimensions. Seeing how the people adapt to the changes is the best fun any being could have.

"_Giggle."_

This giggle wasn't a giggle; it was the Goddess speaking to her-self, in a language that no mortal, a language not even the Great Sisters would be able to understand. To be a being of her level, the Goddess could not speak like those of a lower level of existence, not without lowering its form to a lesser one. This being however would never stoop so low to do such a horrendous thing. Sure the Goddess would shake the Fabrics of Reality to cast away her boredom, but not even she was silly enough to step foot in the plain where lesser beings walk, that would be truly catastrophic. For her to step in that plain of existence would be like one billion nukes hitting one small country in many consecutive strikes. Meaning it would be certain destruction for that plain of existence. Not that she cared. The Goddess could easily rebuild reality the instant was destroyed, well, with the help of her five sisters.

This knowledge however was pointless, because it did nothing to translate her language or satisfy her boredom.

_"Giggle."_

The first giggle translates to this here.

_**(Whose lives should I screw up this time around? Hmm, I know, how about those people connected to me, but who, who?)**_

The second giggle translates as so.

_**(Let's see now)**_

The Goddess taps its finger against an invisible wall like pond, sending a small ripple through reality. Five rips suddenly appear, and like a curtain, rolls up, revealing a window, showing five people in five different worlds. In the first window was a teenage girl with red hair sitting in an empty restaurant with four other girls, they discussing something important, something happening to do with the glowing pink jewel in the red head's hand. In the second window, a blonde teenage boy is seen sitting in a ramen stand, pigging out on ramen with his friends staring on in disgust. The third window reveals a girl with bushy reddish brown hair shouting at boy wearing goggles, his hair color the same as hers, only spiky. In the fourth, a teenage girl with long blonde hair with it in a meatball like-style is seen in an arcade, pigging out on fries and burgers, her friends staring at her disgust, while the people surrounding them were watching in awe. In the last window, a woman wearing glasses is seen shouting at one girl and two women, towers of books crowding her apartment.

_"Giggle."_

This here translates to this.

_**(Oh, so many subjects, hmm, these two here have a very strong connection, and so does these two, and that one has a very strong connection to all of them. Hmm, well, it's too bad I only wish to fool around with two.)**_

The Goddess flexes her fingers and three of the windows closes, the distorted space returning to normal. Giggling, the being grips the edges of the "windows" tightly, its eyes glowing brightly.

_"Giggle, giggle."_

Finally, these words translate to this as the Goddess snaps her fingers, sending a powerful overwhelming shockwave through reality.

_**(You two here will do fine, but first let's cause a little chaos. What fun would it be without a little assistance from your favorite being causing a little disturbance? Oh, wow, that was a little too much, oh well, you two were to meet eventually, let's see you two and your friends overcome your trials and quench this boredom of mine.)**_

The Goddess didn't care what consequences came to be, even if all forces involved in her game died or suffered in ways no one would want, not as long as she enjoyed herself and she giggles in anticipation for the entertainment to come. Even as the two remaining spaces return to normal and the three large shadows appear over head, the Goddess doesn't stop her giggling, in fact it grows louder, shaking the universe. Slowly fading away, the Goddesses laughter continues, long after three set of eyes stare at the space the Goddess was before.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

If there was one thing Naruto was willing to admit about life, his life at that, it was that peace was always short, fun times were always there when you wanted it or not, danger was an everyday thing, and that surprises, good and bad, happens every day. However, on this day, at this hour, this minute, at this very second, this was seriously one of the bad ones.

"How? Why? Shit, what the fuck is all of this?"

Destruction was all his stun blue eyes could see. The buildings which were standing minutes before were nothing more than fallen chunks of debris. People were shouting in confusion, children were crying, and Naruto was sure he could hear Konohamaru shouting curses at nothing in particular. In fact, he was now more than sure, he was certain as the curses drew closer.

"Damn, damn, what kind of freaky fucking earthquake causes something like this?"

"A big one."

"Shut up Udon."

"'Kay Moegi."

Naruto smiles hearing the talk. Rubbing his aching bleeding head, he turns to stare at the three long time friends, they looking mostly unharmed. Konohamaru had a few bruises covering his arms and legs, with a small scratch above right eyebrow, it bleeding slightly. Moegi was bruised, and thankfully not bleeding, but she was rubbing her right arm frequently. Udon, the boy looked normal, if you didn't count the large shard of glass he was slowly trying and failing to remove from his arm as painlessly as possible from the look of things.

"Yo Konohamaru." Shouts Naruto casually as if his village being destroyed was just a normal occurrence.

"Hey Boss." Replies Konohamaru in the same matter, his smile casual.

Moegi stares at the two darkly, not believing her eyes. The two were greeting one another as if their village hadn't been destroyed by a freak earthquake. Their village being destroyed wasn't _that_ normal for them to be acting like this. People throughout the village were seriously injured, some could possibly be dead. A vein pulsates in her clinched fist and her forehead as she glares at the two.

It was time to put the two in check

_**Wham**_

_**Wham**_

Naruto and Konohamaru groan painfully. If they weren't injured already, they were now, and they glare at the fiercely glaring Moegi.

"Sorry Boss, but look around, this isn't the time to act like Boss."

Naruto knew Moegi was right, but something she said made him pause before he actually started moving.

_'Isn't the time to act like Boss, what does she mean?'_

Not daring to think on it now, Naruto stands and begins barking out orders.

"Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, help out any living villager, and take them to the hospital. If it isn't standing, take them all to the Memorial Stone, that's a pretty good place to set up camp. I'll send out a few clones to aid you, while I search for Grandma Tsunade, now move."

Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon smiles and salutes Naruto, they answering in unison.

"Yes Boss."

The three take off in different directions, attending on following orders from their Boss and friend. Nodding happily, Naruto forms his favorite seal and hundreds of clones appear, each setting off in a different direction, already knowing what needed to be done. Once more Naruto nods, very pleased with his work. Something however catches up with Naruto, and he pales greatly.

"Oh shit."

Before the earthquake, he, Sakura, Sai, and Ino were eating at Ichiraku's. Strangely however, when he awakens after falling unconscious after said earthquake, he was nowhere near Ichiraku's, but near the Hokage Tower, the collapsed Hokage Tower.

_'How the hell did I get here?'_

One again Naruto didn't dare to think of the situation, well, not yet, because now he had to help anyone able to move, anyone alive, and possibly aid the Hokage if the old woman was injured.

_'The Old Bat better be only injured, if not, then we're in trouble.'_ Thought Naruto darkly running for the remains of the tower. As Naruto moved, he slowly grew pale. His movements suddenly slow, his heart beating quickly. A strange feeling engulfs him, a feeling he knew all too well as a familiar presence crushes down on him. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Naruto knew he was there even before he started speaking; he didn't need Sage Mode to tell him this, not at all.

"It's too bad, I wanted to be the one to crush this little shit village."

Naruto slowly looks up, his beating heart growing louder as those cold words echo throughout the halls in his mind. The sleeping beast inside him growls before falling silent, sensing the presence of the Cursed One. There he was, sitting on the remains of the top of the tower, _eating_ an apple, smirking coldly as he gazes at the stun Naruto. Sasuke's cold smirk stays even as he continues speaking, he bringing his apple to his side.

"Y'know Naruto, what is this, the third time this village has been destroyed since we've been born. The first during Orochimaru's attack during the Chunin Exams, the second during Pein's attack, and the third, during what, an earthquake, this is one village that doesn't like standing, I say why rebuild, let it stay down," Sasuke's cold chuckles rings through Naruto's ears. "It's sad really, I was on my way here to kill Karin, but by seeing the state of this place, I think it won't be necessary," The ring of the sharingan suddenly appears in Sasuke's black orbs. Naruto didn't know how he could see it, but he knew it was there. "Wouldn't you agree Naruto?" Sasuke's eyes changes red, the ring becoming visible. "But since I'm already here, and Karin is dead, with my target dead, and you right here, I guess I should just end your life as well." The sharingan becomes fully active as Sasuke stared down the wide-eyed staring Naruto, he still frozen stiff.

However, as if the sharingan was an electric fist to the gut, Naruto stumbles back, and shakes his head, he finally finding his voice.

"Sasuke."

Naruto honestly didn't hear a word Sasuke said, so whatever he did say to him was wasted, not that the Uchiha knew. The only thing screaming in Naruto's head right now, the only thing his instincts screamed at him as those sharingan eyes burn holes through him was to fight and do it at full power from the start. Still glaring at Sasuke, Naruto gathers natural energy into his body, which didn't go unnoticed to Sasuke.

_'What is that strange chakra?'_

Sasuke didn't know, but he was curious at Naruto's new strength. It would be best to crush Naruto when he was at his best, because when he did, he would want to savor the look of horror and lost he would give him when he did so before ending his life. Such a stare, how he longed to see Naruto make such an expression because of him, it would make his life complete in so many ways.

Bless and curse the Sharingan for the eternal memories he will always have.

Sasuke makes a face, somehow knowing his thoughts didn't sound at all like he wished, but focuses on Naruto seeing the strange chakra gathering inside him from the ground, trees, and air growing in strength. Finally after another minute of patiently waiting, the energy stops flowing and Naruto breathes in deeply. Smirking in anticipation, Sasuke wonders what kind of strength Naruto will show him, when the idiot, to his immense surprise, vanishes from his sight. It was only thanks to many years of hard training and that alone, Sasuke ducks low, avoiding a slash from Naruto's arm from behind. Planting his hands on the ground, Sasuke bends his body forward, and flips away from Naruto. Reaching into his robe, Sasuke spins in the air to face the blonde, and found him gone.

_'Where?'_

Sasuke's question was answered when he felt a hand gripping his shoulder tightly. He blinks once, twice, and then three times, not sure he was seeing right. Cursing, he knew he was seeing right because one, his Sharingan was activated, and two, Naruto was completely unable to use genjutsu. Despite seeing a frog-eyed Naruto holding a _Rasengan_, a rasengan closing in on his chest, Sasuke was honestly stun, impressed and glad. Stun because of Naruto's freaky looking eyes. Impressed because of Naruto's _not_ really surprising growth. Glad, because Naruto had strength comparable to his, and their fight, their final fight will be one he will remember the most after he killed the blonde idiot.

Now was the time to get serious.

Sasuke suddenly fades from Naruto's hands, stunning the blonde shinobi. Rasengan dying, Naruto lands on the ground in a skid and glances around for the ghost that was Sasuke. Not the left, right, behind, above, or below, Sasuke was nowhere. This time it was Naruto's time to question where Sasuke was. He couldn't even sense his presence in Sage Mode, something was truly wrong. However, something was even more wrong, Naruto could feel his friends drawing close to the area, obviously having felt the flare of chakras from him and Sasuke.

"What?"

Naruto snaps his head in the direction he felt Kakashi and Yamato approaching. In the distance he could see a wall of black flames. Life, he could feel them, multiple lives vanishing in an instant. An explosion erupts from behind him and Naruto becomes pale, feeling more lives vanishing, one of them being Shino. Slowly turning around, his eyes grow wide seeing another wall of black flames. Amongst the lives vanishing, Naruto could feel Sasuke's presence appearing and disappearing in a blink. Like he thought, Sasuke was the cause, the cause of all the lives gone, the cause of Shino dying, the cause of...Choji and Neji.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it." Chants Naruto desperately like a broken record, he staring in every direction, but seeing nothing but a wall of black flames surrounding him at every direction. Then Naruto feels it, Sasuke appearing once more, and this time he was near someone Naruto was finally beginning to understand, someone he was growing fonder of as the days passed. Naruto suddenly throws his head back and roars out, a powerful shockwave releasing from his mouth, blowing everything but the black flames away.

"STOP IT SASUKE!"

No sooner had this been shouted, a foot connects with the back of Naruto's head, sending him to the ground. Skidding across the ground, Naruto rams into the remains of the Hokage Tower with a bang. Sasuke lands on the spot Naruto was previously, his smile cold, his sharingan spinning rapidly, and when he spoke, his words were low, but not too low for the rising Naruto to hear.

"As you wish Naruto."

Naruto groans painfully. The back of his head hurts like hell, his mind felt like it would split in half from the pain, physical and mental. It took everything he had not to let his raging dark emotions to run wild. The last thing _any_one needed, especially when dealing with Sasuke, was to let his negative emotions effect the Kyuubi in any shape or form.

But don't think Naruto was going to take this sitting down, oh no, he was going to go bat crazy on Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Growls Naruto, his tone dark and full of murderous intent. In his hand, swirling violently like a twister was a _Futon: Rasengan_. Five clones suddenly pop into existence next to him, they holding a rasengan in each hand, each glaring murder at the coldly smirking Uchiha. Then, without warning, the five clones and Naruto shoot off for Sasuke like a missile, their feet ripping up the ground. Sasuke for his part merely narrows his morphing sharingan eyes, his form suddenly fading. Seeing this, Naruto shouts at him, a shout which was more like an angry roar.

"NOT THIS TIME SASUKE!"

A powerful force expels from Naruto, hitting Sasuke, stopping whatever strange jutsu he was using, knocking him back a few feet.

"What?"

Sasuke curses angrily, and he curses again for being too shocked to actually forget about Naruto and his blasted clones. The clones close in on Sasuke, but as Sasuke moves to put up a defense, he notices the original Naruto slowly down, bits of sweat dripping down his face, he panting heavily. Filing this away for later, Sasuke glares at the clones with his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, and he closes his right eye.

_**"Amaterasu!"**_

The black flames of _Amaterasu_ suddenly engulf the clones, burning them out of existence, and lighting the ground on fire. A foot suddenly connects with Sasuke's head from behind sending him into his own flames. Screaming loudly, Sasuke could barely hear Naruto's rage filled shout from over his loud cries.

"AN EYE FOR AN EYE BASTARD, AN EYE FOR A FUCKING EYE!"

Naruto knew all about the _Amaterasu_ jutsu of the Uchiha Clan, having been drilled by it by Jiraiya a few years back. He knew the flames were the hottest flames on the planet and couldn't be extinguished. Being hit by such a jutsu would be an instant game over for him, and he knew, just knew the same would be for Sasuke. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Naruto stares down the screaming Sasuke, he not taking his eyes off him, even as he concentrates on the whereabouts of his comrades.

_'Okay, Shino, Choji, and Neji are dead,'_ Thought Naruto bluntly. _'Shikamaru is to the east and is quickly approaching with five of my clones. Kiba is with Hinata to my left, but they can't break though the flames. Grandma Tsunade and Shizune are closing in on this position with the Konohamaru Group. Kakashi-sensei, Sakura and Sai are with Captain Yamato with ten of my clones, they're also right outside the wall of flames, but to my right. Ino is, she's...to my right with my clone...and is that Karin-san spying behind them?'_

Taking a glance to his right, Naruto saw his clone holding an unconscious Ino, her breathing light, and luckily she was mostly unharmed. Eyes squinting, Naruto could spot a bit of Karin's unruly red hair in the distance. So focused on Karin, Naruto almost didn't notice Sasuke was no longer screaming, in fact, he almost didn't notice Sasuke's chakra growing violent, largely violent. Thunder roars violently in the sky, shaking the sky and ground. Heavy rain soon follows, followed by a bright flash of lightning. A shiver crawls down Naruto's spine, his hairs standing on end, not because of fear, but because of the electricity running across the ground, debris, and well, everything. Staring up at the sky, he saw the clouds were dark, darker than before, much, much darker.

"Storm clouds, when did this, what is this?"

Hearing an insane laugh, Naruto turns to see Sasuke standing on the remains of the Hokage Tower once more. The Uchiha's clothes were burnt away, his chest, arms, and face were covered in burns and blood, and he was glaring bloody murder at him. Sasuke grins insanely at Naruto, electricity running over his bloody burnt right arm, and answers Naruto's question.

"Naruto, this jutsu is..._**Kirin!**_"

Before Sasuke could use his jutsu, dogs, familiar ninja dogs burst from below Sasuke, and latches onto the surprise Uchiha with their deadly sharp fangs. Sasuke screams out, not in pain, no, in rage, pure uncontrollable rage.

"Get off, get off, get the fuck off."

A familiar chirping sound is heard from the sky, a familiar chirp which suddenly became stronger and louder. Naruto and Sasuke glare up to see Kakashi, his sharingan visible, his _Raikiri_blazing violently, he diving for the bound Sasuke.

"How the hell?"

Naruto then notices a large wooden bridge in the sky, a large wooden bridge which was slowly being burnt away by the flames of Amaterasu. Naruto also notices something else. He could feel it from Sasuke, his rage and hate, it growing stronger. Staring at the mad man who was once his friend, he saw an abyss of hate in his sharingan eyes as he glares up at Kakashi. The Uchiha's eyes snap open wide, he suddenly shouting at Kakashi.

"YOU DARE SHOW ME THAT EYE AGAIN KAKASHI!"

Sasuke roars angrily, the Susanoo suddenly appearing around him, forcing Kakashi's hounds back. Now free, Sasuke glares menacingly at Kakashi and wills Susanoo to catch the man who dares to use his family's eye. Kakashi screams out as the chakra being grabs hold of him, it actually burning his skin. Naruto's heart stops seeing the growing cruel smirk forming on Sasuke, his eyes taking on a darker tint.

_'No.'_ Naruto's heart beats loudly as he runs for Sasuke, he drawing on the Kyuubi's chakra, his form flickering. _'Don't do it Sasuke,'_ Sage Mode fading, Naruto is empowered by the Kyuubi's chakra, his form changed to his new jinchuriki form. Suddenly vanishing in a burst of speed which was like a yellow flash, Naruto appears on the demonic Susanoo's arm. Kakashi stares up at Naruto, stun, but then, he smiles softly, smiles through his blood soaked mask. He chokes out a few words to Naruto before he is crushed by Susanoo's hand, his blood shooting in all direction. The light in Naruto's eyes die, the Kyuubi's chakra flowing through him is suddenly cut, returning his form to normal. Slowly, clearly in a daze, Naruto turns to Sasuke, his eyes lifeless. Sasuke's cruel smirk hasn't faded, in fact it grew larger, it now full of grim satisfaction.

As if responding to Naruto's pain, the rain falling above becomes heavier. Strangely however, as the rain grew heavier, blinding Naruto and Sasuke from one another, the two were able to stare at the other, their eyes glowing behind the curtains of rain. Something else however was glowing as well, something unexpected. On their foreheads was a crescent moon. On Naruto's was a golden crescent moon turned up, while on Sasuke's was a black one turned down. A powerful force expels from their bodies, causing ripples to form across the sky and reality itself. Naruto's glare relaxes and he suddenly flips back, landing a fair distance away from Sasuke. Raising his hand in the air, the rasengan forms, which then forms into the futon: rasengan, into finally the _Futon: Rasenshuriken_. Strangely however, the jutsu grows larger, much larger as a strange silver energy gathers in it. Susanoo fades around Sasuke, allowing Kakashi's lifeless body to drop, and he once more raises his _black_ electric covered arm in the air. Unaware that Kakashi's body fell, Naruto mumbles under his breath nonetheless, the buzzing sound of the rasenshuriken drowning out the pouring rain.

"You unforgivable despicable bastard, I'll end you right here and now. Do you hear me Sasuke?" For the third time that day, Naruto roars out again, his raging voice piercing through the heavy rain.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke did hear Naruto, he heard him loud and clear. It was as if they were the only two people in the world. There was no rain, no burning or destroyed buildings; it was just them standing in the twilight. Deciding Naruto needed an answer, Sasuke speaks out to him as well.

"Unforgivable you say? Since when have I ever wanted to be forgiven for the things I've done? You say you'll end me, but you're wrong Naruto, the one who'll meet their end here today will be you and you alone. Now tell me, do you hear me Naruto?" Like Naruto before, Sasuke roars out as well, his voice full of rage, and he swings down his arm, a large black lightning creature, a kirin, descending from the sky, heading for the shell shocked Naruto who throws his unusually large, silver rasenshuriken at the black lightning creature.

"NARUTO!"

The two jutsu connects, releasing a shockwave so powerful it sent Naruto and Sasuke off their feet, Naruto's clone who was holding Ino crashing through a surprisingly still standing building, and the black flames surrounding the area away. A strange silence soon follows. Not a thing could be heard, not even Naruto's heavy panting as he rises from the ground, his eyes glued on the clashing jutsu, the symbol on his forehead fading. Not too far from him, Sasuke stumbles to his feet, the symbol on his head also fading, and his eyes were also on the clashing jutsu. However, unlike Naruto, he notices something wrong, very, very wrong. Around the clashing jutsu, cracks appear in the air, many small cracks, many small cracks that were growing larger by the second. A strange pressure suddenly crushes down on them, and those still able to move after the release of the shockwave. An unexplainable fear suddenly clutches all of their hearts, tears leaking from their eyes uncontrollably.

The cracks were now so larger all could see them. The jutsu strangely enough seems to grow strength, they clearly out of control. Shockwave after shockwave releases from the clashing jutsu, they resounding with the cracking sky. A light emits from the cracks, shining over the jutsu. The jutsu is suddenly pulled through the cracks like a vacuum, shrinking until they were no more. The light emitting from the cracks dies, but with it, the color fades from their world. The sky, the ground, the trees, their skin and clothes, all was gray, everything was gray and it was truly frightening. The feelings in their hearts told them this wasn't a genjutsu, it was a primal feeling, and this feeling only grew as the cracks in the air shatter like glass, revealing a large gold demonic looking eye.

Many black rings surrounds and circles the eye, many of them spinning within it. The eye slowly glances down, locking on Naruto's form. Suddenly doing an eye smile, a strange, very loud echoing giggle is heard throughout the world. The eye suddenly pulls back and vanishes, leaving a large gaping hole in the sky, a large gaping hole that was suddenly pulling everything inside a purple and black vortex.

"Oh shit."

Naruto would have cheered having found he could speak again if he wasn't clawing at the ground with chakra, trying to find something to keep him from flying off into the giant vortex of doom.

"GYAAAAH"

Hearing the familiar scream, Naruto notices his clone carrying Ino being pulled towards the vortex. A large bead of sweat slides down Naruto's head at the sight and he couldn't help his next shout.

"YOU DUMBASS!"

Ignoring the fact Naruto called himself a dumbass, Naruto stops the flow of chakra to his hands and allows himself to be pulled towards the vortex. Shifting his body so Naruto had his clone and the ground in sight, Naruto once more forms his favorite seal and a chain of clones appear on both arms. One chain of clones or ladder, held Naruto's left arm, the last clone holding tightly onto a surprisingly secured pole in the ground. The other chain was holding onto his right arm, connected to the clone holding Ino, keeping them from flying into certain death.

Sasuke who has long since been pulled from the ground watches Naruto; the many Naruto's darkly, murder brimming in his eyes. He wouldn't allow himself to die alone, oh no. Sasuke would make sure to grant Naruto's wish about them both having to die. However, he would prefer not to bring Ino with them, but she was someone he was planning on killing eventually, so she was a nice bonus. Cocking back his arm, Sasuke pulls on the last of his chakra, and releases multiple bolts of lightning from his palm, striking the clones and the main Naruto, destroying them all with an _Enhanced Chidori Current_. Naruto screams out from the pain and the frustration as he's pulled into the vortex with Sasuke, Ino, and a bunch of buildings.

"SASUKE YOU ASSHOLE!"

The moment the three enters the vortex, the sky slowly repairs itself. The vortex slowly shrinks, it also closing. However, before the sky could completely repair itself, before the vortex could fully close, a familiar orange mask wearing ninja leaps into the vortex after Sasuke and Naruto, not knowing the dangers and troubles he released to the world ahead and on him-self.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Above Japan, a shower of lights rain from the sky, lightning the beautiful night. It was truly a beautifully sight, it was full of wonder and awe. Many smile joyously at the sky, not believing the rare beautiful sight. However, those not smiling were only a chosen few, they glaring at the lights in apprehension. They could feel it, within those lights, there were eight of which with terrible powers, six strange ones which felt human, and one which was an unknown.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

In the realm of the Time Gates, Sailor Pluto scowls. The future has completely changed; the future that was destined to happen was gone. She wasn't happy, not at all. Someone was going to pay and pay dearly.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

On the Moon, the spirit of Queen Selenity frowns, feeling something off with the cosmos and her heart. A feeling she couldn't quite place builds inside her, a warm and loving feeling, a feeling she thought was long lost in flows of time. Not knowing why or truly understanding, she smiles softly, her eyes dancing with joy.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Deep within space, just outside Earth's Solar System, a black hole pulsates with life. For a moment a small light releases from it and dies. The black hole pulsates once more and another light releases from it, this one much larger, but not large enough to pierce through the darkness of space. Minutes later the black hole pulsates again and a light shoots from it, but dies once more. When the light released the last time, a powerful life force was felt within it. The being watching this, gives off a small frown and speaks in a strange tongue.

_"Giggle."_

_**(That foolish brat)**_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Back on Earth, at the Tsukino Residence, one Usagi Tsukino, also known as the super pretty heroine Sailor Moon, stares out the window at the large shining moon wistfully. The moon looked so beautiful tonight, so happy and full of life, glistening more than any jewel ever could. It made her want to smile; it also made her want to cry.

_'So beautiful, yet strangely sad.'_

There was something else that made Usagi well up in sadness, which made tears flow down her beautiful face. She couldn't explain it, but she felt a great weight has just been placed on her shoulders along with anger, a lot of anger. Pushing her forehead against the cool glass of her window, Usagi sighs deeply.

_'What's wrong with me? Does it have something to do with those suspicious lights?'_

Luna, Usagi's dear cat and guardian, leaps on Usagi's dresser and speak softly to the confused worried girl.

"Usagi go to bed, we'll worry about all of this in the morning. You must rest, you have a test tomorrow."

Usually Usagi would panic at the mere mention of test, but not now, now she was feeling a little more than subdued. The power from earlier, the shining moon, the strange feelings welling up inside of her, the Starlights and the combination of not hearing from her love in so long was really getting to her. Dragging her feet to her bed, Usagi collapses face first in her pillow and closes her eyes, wishing all her problems could be solved and everything could be right for once.

Unfortunately for Usagi, things were never going to be right again, because of one mischievous little Goddess, the things that were meant to happen won't happen, and new dangers not even the Sailor Senshi would be able to handle in the near future would appear. Even with the help of new friends, problems will continue to grow and escalate to degrees no normal person would be able to handle. However, when all is lost, all one need is a little hope, and the two people with enough hope in their souls to tip fate itself would meet in a not so friendly clash of love and hate.

This is the new story of the shifts in destiny in the lives of Naruto Uzumaki and Usagi Tsukino, the two forces of nature not even the Three Sisters would dare try to play with.

* * *

_**Naruto: I say this wasn't half bad**_

_**Usagi: I totally agree**_

_**(Rei glares at the two)**_

_**Rei: You're just saying that because you were in the chapter**_

_**Naruto and Usagi: Exactly**_

_**(Rei groans loudly and massages her temples)**_

_**Rei: Even Pluto made it in the first chapter and what the hell were with those creatures and that crazy black hole?**_

_**Naruto: Who knows, but the Goddesses are universal to the writer, so we'll be seeing them a lot in many other stories**_

_**Usagi: Did that really need to be said?**_

_**Naruto (cheerfully): Yep**_

_**(The doors to the studio burst open, revealing an angry Jun)**_

_**Jun: Let's go Uzumaki we need to finish up. Off to the time machine**_

_**(Jun grabs the squirming Naruto, and drags him out the studio, leaving a blinking Usagi and Rei in her wake)**_

_**Rei: Never happened**_

_**Usagi: Never happened**_

_**(The lights in the studio shut off, ending the chapter)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naruto: And we're back**_

_**Usagi: And on a timely manner**_

_**Rei: That is seriously something hearing from that you Usagi-chan**_

_**Usagi: Once again, I know when to show up when things are important Rei-chan**_

_**(Naruto glares at the two)**_

_**Naruto: Shut up, this is the fifth time you two argued over this. (Naruto glares at the screen, but smiles nonetheless.) Sorry everyone, but let's begin**_

_**Usagi and Rei: Konsu does not own Sailor Moon or Naruto**_

* * *

After school at the Hikawa Shrine, the Sailor Senshi, most noticeably, five girls known as the Sailor Soldiers, the Inner Senshi, sits inside Rei Hino's (16) room, discussing the event that took place last night.

"You think Sailor Galaxia has something to do with this?"

Sailor Galaxia and the Sailor Animamates were the world's latest threats, and to Ami Mizuno (16), their greatest enemy to date.

"I don't know, I doubt those bozo's would show us a light show like that."

Makoto Kino (16) blows a strand of hair away from her face, very annoyed that they couldn't figure out what happened last night.

"Did Haruka-tachi discover anything?"

Rei stares at Minako Aino (16) who shakes her head slowly, she sighing deeply.

"No, but I couldn't really speak with them…Haruka-san hung up on me."

The four sighs in unison. The only one not to sigh was Usagi Tsukino (16), she staring blankly at her brooch. For the past hour since the meeting began, she hasn't said a word or even picked up a manga, shocking them all. The only one not particularly shocked was Luna, having seen Usagi like this all morning. Blank and out of touch with reality. She too was worried, but she wasn't shocked, not at all.

"Luna, what's the deal with Usagi?" Asks Artemis curiously.

Luna gives Usagi one more concerned stare and turns to Artemis answering lowly so the others couldn't listen in.

"I don't really know Artemis. But, since that strange meteor shower, Usagi hasn't been, well, Usagi-ish."

Artemis laughs a bit at Luna's words.

"Come one Luna, don't you think you're exaggerating a bit?" Luna gives Artemis a glare. "I mean," Artemis sweats nervously. "Are you sure Usagi isn't just worried about Mamoru-san?"

Luna pauses at this thought. It was entirely plausible. Only she has seen Usagi stare out in the distance, her eyes full of unshed tears at the thought of her beloved. Since Mamoru's departure a few weeks earlier, he hasn't mailed, called or did anything to contact Usagi, worrying not only the slowly breaking Usagi, but everyone else as well.

Luna's instincts however told her this wasn't the only reason. There was something more, something having to do with the meteor shower. The expression Usagi was wearing wasn't one she shows openly, so it couldn't be about Mamoru, she never shows her depressed feelings about him in the open. No, this expression she was wearing now was quite different from _that_ depression. The depression was there, but there was also worry, confusion, and dare she ever think it, a bit of hate.

'_But that's not possible, Usagi could never hate anyone.'_

Usagi suddenly sits up from the bed, and blinks, the solemn expression she's been wearing all day melting off her face, replaced by her usual bubbly one. The girl grins brightly, her stomach growing loudly, causing everyone to sweat drop, and she points out the window, shouting loudly.

"I'm hungry; let's go grab a bite at the Crown."

Receiving incredulous looks from her friends, Usagi holds up her hands and waves them, she quickly spitting out words in hopes of stopping a lecture.

"Of course after we discuss that freak meteor shower last night," She states in a surprisingly relatively calm tone. "Rei-chan, did you find out anything from your fire readings?" This time not only did Usagi surprise herself, she surprises her friends. Rei nods slowly, having actually found something in the Great Fire.

"I did see something, but it was in fragments. I saw a man wearing a mask with strange eyes and a boy with similar eyes, they standing above a burning Tokyo. Then I saw a boy with strange whisker-like marks on his cheeks standing under a lightless moon with the Moonlight Knight standing beside him. The vision then went to another, where the boy was fighting you Usagi-chan, no, not you, but Princess Serenity in fierce combat that completely destroyed Tokyo. I then saw a girl with bangs covering the right side of her face crying, she being held by an equally crying Sailor Venus, they watching the battle between the boy and Princess Serenity, and," Rei swallows a bit, remembering the fear she felt at the final image. "Finally, I saw nine great demons standing over the Sailor Senshi's dead bodies, with Sailor Galaxia standing on the head of the beast with nine tails."

All was silent after Rei's little tale. Minako was staring at Rei, pale, and stun. Makoto takes a long sip of her soda, trying to calm her nerves. Ami's book rests on her lap, staring blankly at Rei, silently wondering why Rei hadn't mentioned any of this earlier. Usagi, well, Usagi was on the phone.

"Haruka-san, hey, oh, everything is fine. I'm just wondering if you or Michiru-san had any visions about all of us dying."

How Usagi can say something so nonchalant was baffling? How she could call Haruka and after hearing about Rei's vision was even more so? But what had them, was how she was able to get Haruka to answer her call.

"Huh? You want to meet with us? Thirty Minutes? Okay. Let's meet at the Crown. Why? Well, I'm hungry and I wanna race you again. Thank you Haruka-san, see you then."

Usagi hangs up her cell and smiles at her sweat dropping, wide-eyed friends. Giving them a bright, innocent smile, Usagi gives a cheer.

"To the Crown we go guys."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Haruka (17) hangs up the phone sighing. How Usagi knew about their visions was a mystery.

'_She never ceases to surprise me.'_ Haruka's shakes her head smirking and glances at Michiru (17) and Hotaru (14). The three of them were on top of an old abandon building in an abandon neighborhood that was due for reconstruction. After the meteor shower last night, they immediately went to work and tracked down one of the 'Dimensional Invaders' as Sailor Pluto put it to them earlier today. The Invader they've been tracking throughout the night was fast and slippery, much like a snake. Whenever they came close to the Invader, the person only escaped further, almost as if it could sense them approaching. Luckily enough, the game of cat and mouse wasn't all a waste. While chasing the little mouse, they came across another Invader, one much, much darker than the first, one with a more dangerous feel.

"Suit up." Orders Haruka softly, she drawing out her henshi pen along with Michiru. Hotaru nods, and a purple aura rises from her body. In a flash of light, the Sailor Senshi, known as the Outer Senshi to most, stood, glaring down at the figure slowly walking down the street, he covered in scars and bruises. The figure stops feeling the power of the three powerful senshi, and slowly turns their way, his sharingan eyes locking with Uranus's. Neptune smiles coldly at the sight and speaks to her partner softly.

"Do you believe we can finish this in thirty minutes?"

Sailor Uranus gives an answer, she never taking her eyes off the deadly glaring boy, Sasuke Uchiha.

"We better," Sasuke draws his sword, electricity running over it. "I don't like to keep my Princess waiting."

Despite Sailor Uranus's words, Sailor Neptune agrees fully. Sailor Saturn suddenly speaks, she feeling a shift in Sasuke's aura.

"Prepare yourselves, he's coming."

Sailor Saturn summons her Silent Glaive, Sailor Uranus summons her Space Sword, and Sailor Neptune summons her Deep Aqua Mirror, ready to do battle with the wounded Uchiha of Destruction.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"One two three four,"

Usagi smiles as she marches down the street. Her stomach was growling loudly, much to her friend's embarrassment and her own, but she was ignoring it all in stride. Food was just around the corner, and nothing was going to bring her happy mood down, not even the sound of shouting from the opposite street was going to distract her.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"NO WAY, YOU'LL ARREST ME!"

The five and many other on the sidewalk watches a three policemen chasing down a blonde boy in a strange orange and black jumpsuit. The moment Usagi's eyes landed on him, the world around her slowed drastically. Her heart beats violently in her chest, and she breaks out into a cold sweat. She didn't know why, but she had the strongest urge to chase after that boy, and takes a step forward, and then another, and another. Her hand reaches out for him, and she could feel her lips parting slowly, a name beginning to roll off her tongue. However, before she could do so, she was violently pulled back, nearly avoiding the fate of being hit by a truck.

"What the hell is going through the odango head of yours, Usagi-chan?"

Seiya Kou (16) glares down at the visibly shaken Usagi. The girl's eyes were glazed over, she clearly out of it. Brushing a hair away from her face, Seiya stares in the direction he saw the boy and the police run off in with narrowed eyes. Feeling shifting in his arms, Seiya glances down at Usagi, and blinks seeing her face completely red.

"You can release me now Seiya."

"Oh, right."

Seiya releases Usagi, and she's immediately pulled in my Rei who begins scolding her for her thoughtless actions. Minako in the meanwhile approaches Seiya.

"Thanks Seiya-san."

Seiya gives Minako a small nod, not saying anything else, a bit miffed that the girls were just going to watch usage walk to her death, but knew if he said anything, things would just become complicated. Besides, he felt something from that boy awhile ago.

'_It's faint, but I clearly felt it, the strength of a bright star.'_

It was pure coincidence that he was there, but now he was glad for two reasons. One, he saved Usagi, and the other, he manage to seek out a potential target of Sailor Galaxia. He would have to keep an eye on that boy. There was also something else about him, something very strange, and he takes a glance back at Usagi thinking about it.

'_His star's intensity, for a moment, it felt like Usagi's star.'_

A timid poke in his shoulder draws Seiya back to reality, and he turns to the sober looking Usagi.

"Seiya, thanks for saving me back there, I, I don't know what I was thinking."

Seiya waves off the comment grinning.

"Don't worry about it Odango," Seiya glances casually to the right at the clock on the street and smiles. "I have some time before rehearsal, how about I hang with you girls for awhile if you don't mind?"

Usually Minako or any of the other girls would be all for it, but not today. They had a rare meeting with Haruka-san and the other two about Senshi business, and this was a once in a lifetime opportunity to ever have such a meeting with them. They weren't going to put it off to have lunch with Seiya Kou, the leader of the famous Three Lights, and put off an important meeting. Before Minako could decline, Usagi speaks up happily.

"Sure, we were heading to the Crown anyways, let's go have fun."

Usagi's happy response even surprises the blinking Seiya. Giving a small nod, he hurriedly races after Usagi, ignoring the gapping faces of Minkao, Makoto, Rei, and Ami. The first to break out of the trance was Ami and she speaks to her stun friends.

"Is it just me or has Usagi been very surprising today?" Asks Ami as she wipes a thin layer of sweat from her forehead with a handkerchief from her back pocket.

"It's not just you." Agrees Makoto as she also wipes some sweat from her forehead.

"It's getting pretty hot, let's go after Usagi-chan and Seiya-san and grab a smoothie while we wait for Haruka-san and the others." Shouts Minako anxiously, she running full throttle for the Crown.

"Doesn't she know she'll only make herself hotter by running?" Sighs Rei tiredly, she glaring at the blazing sun. Strangely enough, the sun wasn't even visible through the thick clouds in the sky. For a moment, lightning flashes in the sky, startling her. It wasn't just the flashing lightning that made her jump, no; it was the unnatural feel to it. There was a strong power in the air, discreetly spreading over the area. The originator of the power was close, she could feel it, but not exactly pinpoint it. Closing her eyes in concentration, Rei tries to get a lock on it, but it vanishes before she could get a lock. Opening her eyes slowly, Rei stares off in the distance where she felt the power disappear in, and turns on her heels, heading for the Crown after her friends in deep thought.

'_Something is going down, I don't like this.'_

Rei was right, something was going down, and it was happening right under her nose, or better yet, a few miles in the east between three familiar senshi, an Uchiha, and a Sailor Animamate observing the battle, ready to report back to her master at a moment's notice.

* * *

_**Naruto: I didn't show up at all**_

_**Rei: Yes you did**_

_**Naruto: I didn't speak at all**_

_**Rei: Yes you did**_

_**Naruto: I didn't speak with any of you**_

_**Rei: Much better**_

_**Naruto: Hmph**_

_**Usagi: It wasn't a very long chapter this time**_

_**Naruto: It's just the beginning, be patient**_

_**(Haruka suddenly makes her presence known)**_

_**Haruka: Uzumaki is right about that Koneko-chan. (Haruka smirks at her princess) The fun is just starting**_

_**Naruto: Why the hell are you here Tenoh, didn't you leave already?**_

_**Haruka: I wouldn't dare leave Koneko-chan with the likes of you around Uzumaki**_

_**Naruto: You arrogant bitch**_

_**Haruka: Nice words from a boy who can transform into a cute little fox**_

_**(Naruto blushes and stammers in embarrassment before walking off, muttering curses about Haruka)**_

_**Usagi (Scolding): Haruka-san**_

_**Haurka (Smirks): Sorry Koneko-chan, it was too tempting**_

_**Rei (Sighs): See you all next chapter**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Naruto (Pissed): Not cool**_

_**Usagi (Grins): What's wrong now?**_

_**Naruto: Stop grinning, you know what's wrong**_

_**Rei: Grow up you two**_

_**(?): Looks like you two are having fun**_

_**Usagi (Shocked): You?**_

_**(?): Konsu doesn't own **__Naruto__** or **__Sailor Moon_

* * *

A few broken ribs, a sprained ankle, severe chakra depletion, a terribly aching body, and an everlasting activated Sharingan which he hoped was temporary, yeah, Sasuke was having a _wonderful_ morning.

"Ugh."

Sasuke groans, not just in pain, but in frustration. For reasons not completely unknown to him.

_'Ugh, that damn Mangekyo Sharingan.'_

His new sharingan has somehow damaged the chakra network circling in his eyes, resulting in his hopefully, and temporarily constant activated sharingan.

"Damn."

Sasuke brings his ripped, dirty sleeve to his mouth, bites and tares a piece off. Grabbing the torn cloth from his teeth, Sasuke wraps the cloth tightly around his eyes, blocking off his sharingan.

_'That's one problem solved.'_

Not needing to worry about his Sharingan eating away at his sharingan, thus shortening his life, Sasuke could now focus on other things, such as figuring out where he was. He may not be a brilliant tracker like the Inuzka Clan from Konoha, but he was efficient enough to know the landscape and pinpoint his position by the trees alone.

"This isn't good."

Going through the images his sharingan picked up before closing it off, Sasuke saw each tree in his mind. None of the trees, none of them at all were recognizable. The soil and grass was also different, too different. Even the few stars still in the sky were foreign.

"This really isn't good."

Sasuke slowly closes his eyes, feeling weaker than before. The combination of being in a strange land and his injuries from the fight with Naruto, and flowing through the strange vortex has really taken its toll on him. Drifting off to sleep, Sasuke was unaware of the presence closing in on the area.

Nearly two hours later, Sasuke's eyes slowly open. Gasping out, Sasuke begins panicking, seeing nothing but darkness. For a brief moment, he believes himself to be blind. Reaching for his eyes, he feels the cloth on his face and relaxes, remembering why he couldn't see. Chuckling weakly, Sasuke curses softly.

"Damn, I'm really out of it," Using the tree as support, Sasuke slowly rises from the ground, which was easier than he expected. "Hmm." Now that he was relaxed, Sasuke could feel some oddities about his body. There was an odd tightness around his arm, torso and ankle. Trailing his left hand across his right arm, chest, and down to his leg, Sasuke could feel the unmistakable cloth of bandages wrapped around his more serious wounds.

"Who?"

Sasuke didn't know who would help him at first, because there shouldn't be anyone who would do such a thing. Heal him and run off. No stranger would do such a thing. This much Sasuke knew. Lowering his head in thought, Sasuke silently wonders who could have healed him and why? Then again, Sasuke could careless for the reason; he was more on who did so. Sighing deeply, Sasuke could feel a familiar chakra lingering around him as he focuses on his surroundings. There was a strange thickness to the chakra, it wasn't very powerful, but it was thick, and if Sasuke had to compare it to anything, he would say it was like the deepness of the ocean. Sasuke only knew one person with such a strange feeling chakra, and he chuckles weakly.

"Hmph, if she did all of this, she could have restored some of my chakra at least."

Another mystery solved, but this still left one big mystery left.

_'Where am I?'_

Not knowing anything about the strange land he was in, Sasuke shrugs, and begins walking in a random direction. Trudging through the forest or what he believed was a forest, Sasuke glances around cautiously, feeling the wind shift unnaturally. Coming to a stop Sasuke tilts his head to the right in concentration. It was faint, but he could feel it. There were three unmistakable powerful chakras closing in on him. Any other time Sasuke would stand and fight any enemy that comes his way, but not now, he was far too weak to put up a proper fight. Retreating and finding a safe location to recover was in his best interest at the moment.

Killing the enemy would come next, and then killing Naruto would come later.

Picking up the pace, Sasuke passes many trees, he unknowingly in the abandon backyard of a rundown mansion. Exiting the abnormally large grove of trees, in the abnormally large backyard, Sasuke could smell the unmistakable stench of water up ahead. Not stopping in his run, Sasuke lifts the cloth over his eyes a bit for a split second, to see exactly what he was dealing with. In the split second he had the cloth up, Sasuke saw a large broken down house, and a few feet away from him was a pond, a very, very, very large pond, a pond which was bigger than his home in the Uchiha District.

_'Seriously?'_

Focusing chakra to his feet, Sasuke leaps high, soaring over the pond effortlessly. Soaring over the pond like a bird, a sharp shock suddenly hits Sasuke, disrupting his form, and he cries out painfully. Instead of landing like he would have liked, Sasuke hits the ground painfully. The shock becomes multiple shocks as Sasuke's body skids across the ground, his cries turning into a full agonizing scream.

"Raaaaaaaa!"

The shocks grow stronger as Sasuke's screams grow louder. His body fades in and out of existence. Electricity suddenly discharges from his body, charring the ground around him, the side of the building, and the unexpected bird overhead.

"Gyaaaaaaa."

The discharge grows in intensity and Sasuke's screams grow in volume. His body was being torn apart. This wasn't the first time he experienced this, in fact, this was the third. The first was when he first activated his new jutsu, his unique power. The shock at that time was small, nothing more than a small jolt. The second time was worst. This shock however was stronger, much stronger, and if Sasuke had to compare it to anything, he would compare it to the pain of the Susanoo aftereffect.

"GYAAAAAAA!"

For what seemed like hours, when in fact only two minutes has passed, the shocks come to a stop. The whites of Sasuke's eyes stare lifelessly at sky. A butterfly lands on Sasuke's nose, peering at him curiously. The butterfly suddenly takes to the air, nearly avoiding the same fate as the electrified bird on the ground. While Sasuke was lifeless on the outside, inside however, deep within his subconscious, he was very much active.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Sasuke's Mindscape**_

"What is this place?"

Sasuke stood in a strange chamber, surrounded by three large gates. The gate to his right bared the Uchiha Clan Mark, it open enough for him to walk through if needed, while the gate to his left bared an upside down black crescent moon, bind by glowing black chains, glowing black chains with many cracks within them. The third gate however was large, very large, almost a hundred times the size of the other gates. On the gate were many runes he has never seen before in his life. However, as he continues to stare at the gate, the runes begin to merge together, forming a symbol he knew all too well, confusing him, while also causing suspicion to rise.

"Order, what the hell does that mean?"

Slowly approaching the gate, Sasuke could feel a strange pressure beginning to emit from it, pushing him back.

"Don't want me near huh?"

Now smirking at the challenge, Sasuke presses on, despite the primal fear clutching his heart and soul. So focused on reaching the Order Gate, Sasuke was unaware of the chains cracking on the Dark Moon Gate.

_**Crack**_

Sasuke pauses, not only because the pressure from the Order Gate had completely stopped his movements, but because he heard the crack.

_**Crack**_

_**Crack**_

_**Crack**_

Slowly turning to the Dark Moon Gate, Sasuke's sharingan eyes whirl on the cracking chains. One by one the chains crack, some of them losing their dark heavenly aura. A strange pressure emits from the gate. This pressure was different from the pressure released from the Order Gate. Unlike that gate, the Dark Moon Gate's pressure was much weaker in comparison, yet still strong.

_**BANG**_

Sasuke jumps as the bang sounds behind the Dark Moon Gate.

_**BANG**_

_**BANG**_

The bangs continue each one causing Sasuke's heart to beat louder and louder. A strange feeling begins to overwhelm Sasuke. It wasn't fear, he already felt that too many times in his life, and recognized it when he felt it. No, this was far different from fear. The feeling was strange, truly strange. There was darkness, power, and the strongest sense of resentment and loneliness threatening to overtake him as the banging continues. Heart beating faster and louder as the banging continues, Sasuke felt he would faint at any moment, when the bangs come to a sudden halt.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha."

Sasuke found himself breathing heavily, his tense body slowly relaxing. Face becoming neutral once more, Sasuke moves to face the Uchiha Gate, when the Dark Moon Gate suddenly cracks open with a powerful bang. A thick purple must suddenly expels from the gate, covering Sasuke in a thick purple fog.

"Kufufufu."

A dark, ominous chuckle suddenly sounds from the cracked gate. Eyes morphing into the Mangekyo Sharingan, Sasuke's vision clears up enough for him to peer through the fog, if only slightly. Staring at the figure behind the gate, Sasuke could make out the same black moon symbol planted on his forehead that was on the gate, above his glaring seemingly onyx orbs, which was in fact a very, very dark purple, almost black. The figure smirks darkly and with one word, Sasuke found himself blasted by a powerful purple wind, sending him through the Uchiha Gate, which closes behind him with a bang.

"Leave."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Outside World**_

Sasuke's eyes snap open, and he sits up with a start, drenched in a thin layer of sweat. Holding his heaving chest, Sasuke glares around, and for the second time that day, forgot he was wearing a cloth. Reaching for his eyes in panic, he relaxes feeling the cloth, and sighs in embarrassment.

_'If anyone saw me now, they wouldn't let me live it down, even on the brink of death, I just know it.'_

Losing himself in his self-embarrassment, Sasuke almost didn't detect the presence of the three powerful chakras closing in on his position. Cursing, Sasuke silently wonders how long he's been out. Sensing out the distance of the three, he figures he hasn't been out for long, seeing how they were no closer to him than before, and yet, were still quite close to his position.

"Damn."

Slowly climbing to his feet, Sasuke hurries off as quickly as his body would allow it. Moving around the mansion, Sasuke enters the front yard, which was just as big as the back. Thankfully there was a stone road for him to follow, which would lead him out of this ridiculous place. Within minutes of strained running, Sasuke finally reaches the empty street. There was nothing around. All life in the area was scarce.

No people, no lights, no cars, no annoying electronics, no anything, and to Sasuke, the place felt oddly at home. A cold wind blows and Sasuke's head lifts slowly. The cold wind was calming; he could feel his tense muscles relaxing. Even as he felt the three chakras flaring violently behind him, Sasuke could only smile. Reaching for the cloth sealing his sharingan, Sasuke rips it off his face, and turns to the three he sensed on the building behind him, his sharingan spinning wildly. Reaching for his sword, he draws it, coating the blade in lightning chakra.

_'If I'm going to survive this, I'll need to decide this in an instant._

In an instant, Sasuke was behind the three women, his blade pointed at Sailor Uranus's back.

_**Chidori Current**_

Charging onward, Sasuke's electrified blade closes in on Uranus's unexpected back, and when Sasuke was sure he had her, his blade was intercepted by the blade of Saturn's Silence Glaive.

"Hmm." Sasuke's eyes bores into Saturn's emotionless ones coldly. The tome of the sharingan suddenly begins spinning.

"Huh?"

A powerful wave of sleepiness hits Saturn. Even as her eyelids slowly drop, she continues to glare into Sasuke's eyes without fear, her pulsating blade still pushing against Sasuke's electrified one. However, Saturn's grip on her weapon loosens, her consciousness fading, leaving her open for Sasuke's next strike.

Using his strength, Sasuke knocks Saturn back and releases his hand from his sword, electricity coating it much like the electricity coating his blade. Shifting his body slightly, Sasuke pushes forward and uppercuts Saturn with his palm, and follows with a swift, yet shallow slash from his sword across her chest.

"Hmm."

To his surprise, the sword doesn't even cut the fabric of the girl's top. There was obviously something different about the girl's clothes. It wasn't too rare to come across ninja who customized their clothing to resist attacks on different levels. Clothing with physical resistant properties integrated into cloth were the most common. Sasuke would know, because even his clothing had those properties and a few more integrated into them.

Saturn however, did not know of Sasuke thoughts, nor did she care, because at this moment, all she could feel was nothing, nothing at all. Her body was numb from the head down. Her consciousness was fading quickly. The electricity from the boy's hand had surged through her head first, stopping all train of thought, before spreading to the rest of her body. However, it wasn't just her body in pain; it was her mind as well. From Sasuke's attack, she clearly felt it, the overwhelming hate and darkness engulfing his soul. No, she just didn't feel it; she saw it in her mind's eye. A form of darkness no human should ever have. World going black, Saturn had one last thought before she was pulled into the world of darkness.

_'This man is a monster.'_

As Saturn's body slowly fall for the ground, Sasuke thrusts out his hand, sending a _Chidori Current_ at the motionless girl. The attack lands, and Saturn is shocked awake screaming painfully. Thankfully for her, the attack only lasts for a few seconds, and it was thanks to Sailor Uranus's well placed punch to Sasuke's face, knocking him to the ground that also saved her from more pain. While Saturn drops to the ground, Sailor Uranus continues her attack with Sailor Neptune joining her side.

Flipping back to avoid a double stomp from the two senshi, and onto his feet, Sasuke immediately goes on the defense, ducking and dodging the combined fast strikes of the two senshi. The two were fast, very fast, but they weren't even close to his top speed. Unfortunately, it was near impossible for Sasuke to reach such a speed in his current state, and it was even more unfortunate he was slowly slowing down.

A kick from Sailor Uranus suddenly grazes by Sasuke's face, cutting his cheek. Leaping back, Sasuke quickly flashes through the seals for one of the few jutsu that consumes the least chakra, and he cries out as he spits out multiple fireballs from his raging mouth.

_**"Katon: Phoenix Fire!"**_

The flames swarm the senshi, catching them by surprise. Some of the fireballs hit the ground, and the few fireballs that struck the senshi, manage to cause little to no damage to them.

_'Impossible.'_

Though Sasuke used one of his weakest jutsu, it felt like he used his strongest. Swaying to the side, Sasuke glares weakly at the two senshi, his eyes focusing on the small burn marks on their tops.

_'No damage at all, only a smudge.'_

Sasuke knew he was in trouble. His chakra was all but gone, his sharingan was sapping the rest, and his attacks were draining him more than he should. All in all, he was going to be in a lot of trouble if this fight continued.

_'This really isn't good.'_

Uranus suddenly charges him in a burst of speed, and delivers a bone shattering uppercut to his jaw, sending him airborne. Hand shooting up, Uranus grabs Sasuke by his ankle, and with a roar, she slams his body into the ground. The roof trembles, cracks spread across the top like a spider's web. Blood shoots out of Sasuke's mouth on impact, pain shooting throughout his body in a powerful pulse. Uranus suddenly throws her right hand in the air, and grasps her element, it becoming visible as it forms a concentrated ball of energy. As Sasuke glares at the attack through one eye, he was reminded of Naruto and the new wind jutsu he used on him before.

_**World Shaking**_

Sailor Uranus smashes the attack into Sasuke's chest, grinding it into his chest, or so she believed. However, when the attack hit, Sasuke was no longer there, but a tire, shocking Uranus. Neptune was also shock, and she begins looking around, questioning what just happened.

_'Where?'_

"You're open." Suddenly whispers a voice in her ear, causing her body to freeze. "No, you're the one who's open." The unexpected voice of Sailor Saturn sounds in Sasuke's trained ears, she blindsiding him with the back of her weapon, sending Sasuke flying off the building. Sasuke hits the ground, back first, hard, and painfully. The crater that had formed upon impact was wide and large. Sasuke was motionless, his eyes closed. The senshi lands next to the crater soundlessly, their cold eyes boring into the crater, weapons raised, ready to end it, but the giggle suddenly coming from the crater made them think otherwise.

"Hehehe."

A dark giggle escapes Sasuke.

"Hehehe, hahahaha."

The giggling turns into laughter, mad uncontrollable laughter. The senshi didn't know why the boy was laughing like he was, but they stayed on their guard, not daring to move closer to the ninja, not knowing what he was fully capable of just yet, even in his weaken state, they knew without a doubt he was still very dangerous.

_'This...is...too much.'_

Slowly, ever so slowly Sasuke rises from the ground. Using his knee for support, Sasuke shakily rises to his feet. Still laughing madly, Sasuke slowly walks out the crater, towards the women radiating killing intent comparable to an elite ninja who has fought in many life threatening battles. Laughter dying down as he exits the crater, Sasuke glares at the senshi coldly. The power he could feel from deep within them, the power he could see with his sharingan, was slowly rising to the surface. Sasuke knew without a doubt, that these women, these sailor fuku wearing women, were beings that held power comparable to a Kage, no, even more so. Death, he could feel it from the senshi, he could literally feel it from the youngest of the three, and frankly, it frightened him.

"Hmph."

However, despite this, Sasuke smirks coldly. Things were grim. By the glares in the senshi's eyes, he knew they were out to kill him. Well, he already knew they were out to kill him after they first appeared and after the initial attack. However, for some reason, some out of place reason, he felt oddly content. Even stranger, the feelings of death and fear slowly fades, he somehow knowing he was going to survive.

_'I don't feel like I'm gonna lose.'_

Unknown to Sasuke, deep within his mind, in the place where the three gates were, a purple mist was leaking into the Uchiha Gate from the Dark Moon Gate, filling it with its strange force.

"What?"

On Sasuke's forehead, for the tiniest second, Sailor Uranus and Neptune saw it, the Black Moon Clan's crescent moon.

"Neptune, did you see?" Whispers Sailor Uranus coldly.

"Ah." Answers Neptune just as coldly.

Sailor Uranus felt something was off about the situation. As she stares down Sasuke, as she feels his power rise from something quite pitiful to something dangerous, she remembers Sailor Pluto's words from when she visited the three of them earlier that morning.

_**Flashback**_

_Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru were all seated at the table, enjoying a nice, warm, delicious breakfast Michiru had prepared for them all. During this time, things were always peaceful and quiet, something that was common between them during their mornings and any meal when Haruka wasn't openly flirting with Michiru._

_However, this breakfast morning would be quite different._

_Haruka takes a nice sip of her coffee, humming happily, enjoying the rich flavor and the overwhelming aroma expelling from her favorite drink._

_**'Michiru sure knows how to keep me happy,'**__Haruka's eyes travel to Michiru's shapely legs lustfully. __**'In oh so many ways.'**__Haruka licks her lips, tasting the bits of coffee lingering on them and the ghostly taste of Michiru's tasty lips._

_"Ahem."_

_A shiver crawls down Haruka's spine at the glare Michiru was sending her._

_"Haruka."_

_Before Michiru could start, a familiar cold pressure crushes down on the happy family of three._

_"This is?" Gasps Hotaru._

_"Sailor Pluto." Pants Haruka and Michiru. The two stare at the Senshi of Time, who was staring at the three of them coldly, grimly, and surprisingly, angrily._

_"Plu." Sailor Pluto holds up her hand, stopping Michiru from speaking._

_"Don't talk, don't breathe, don't think, just listen to what I have to say."_

_Another shiver crawls down Haruka's spine, but this time, it wasn't because of Michiru, and unlike before, the level of the shiver was on another scale. For the third time since becoming Sailor Uranus, Haruka has felt intense fear. The first was when she fought against her first yoma and Michiru, no, Sailor Neptune nearly died protecting her, the second was when Sailor Moon showed a bit of her True Self against she, no, Sailor Uranus and Neptune when they tried to defeat the moon senshi, because of her naive ways which almost ended the world, and the third was now._

_"Last night as you are aware of, many beings have infiltrated this planet. These beings, these invaders are beings from another world, dimension hoppers so to speak. Their presence here is disrupting space and time. The future is gone, the past is in shambles, and the fate of the present in unclear. Dimensions are also becoming unbalance and are colliding with one another. Find the invaders and either kill them or bring them to me so I can deal with them."_

_**End Flashback**_

Things weren't adding up. If this boy, this person standing across from her was truly from another world, another dimension, then why did he bare such a mark?

_'Something's not right, but whatever the case, I should listen to Pluto's words and deal with this guy, he's becoming quite dangerous.'_

There was a visible purple aura rising from Sasuke's body. Malice and murderous intent was literally oozing from it. She could feel the boy's power suddenly growing stronger, darker, and something akin to pure evil. Uranus knew without a doubt the boy was a danger. She didn't know if it was the same danger Pluto spoke of, but the kind of danger she was feeling was enough for her to put Sasuke on high alert, right up there with Sailor Galaxia and her crones.

Quite a bit away, watching it all in delight was the Sailor Animate, Sailor Aluminum Seiren. Having been ordered to find and capture one of the Invaders, as she put it to her earlier. During her search, she happened to come across this sight. Watching the troublesome senshi battle it out with an injured man-boy was quite entertaining. She never believed they would stoop so low as to battle some injured boy.

_'But what I heard of these senshi, they're very aloof and will do anything to protect their princess, even if it means doing things against her wishes,'_ Seiren suddenly smiles brightly, an idea forming. _'I can't fight against these monsters, but, I bet Galaxia would love to know the senshi has another enemy, and maybe, maybe we can get him to join our side.'_

Loving the idea, Seiren claps happily, and watches on; not knowing behind her, hidden expertly outside her line of sight was another, a girl, she watching the battle in fascination, her green eyes shining brightly.

_'Hmm, that boy, he's quite interesting,'_ the girl narrows her eyes feeling the powers of the senshi easily matching the boy's. _'As expected, the Senshi of the Outer Realm is indeed powerful,'_ the girl smirks and appears above the four, outside their line of sight, floating above their heads. _'Hmm, I should end this before the other senshi catch wind of this battle,'_ A red fiery aura suddenly engulfs her hands. _'Sorry, but you'll have to forgive me for the interference.'_ She thought to no one in particular as she aimed her palms at the unexpected senshi and ninja. Eyes flashing, the girl releases a powerful wind from her hands. The wind was hot and thick, making it impossible for the four below to breathe normally.

"Ugh."

The wind hits the senshi and ninja like a ten ton truck. Literally having the air knocked out of them, the four is picked up by the wind which was quickly forming a mini tornado. The four couldn't even scream. Their voices were literally gone; they caught up in the roaring winds of the girl's mysterious attack. The heat radiating from the attack was so hot, air in the area seemed as if it was bending. The heat was so strong, so hot; it was being felt throughout Tokyo.

The girl above grins wickedly, and with a wave of her hand, the tornado disperses, and the four is sent flying in two different directions. The ninja is sent to the north, while the senshi is sent to the south. Still smiling like a little devil, the girl takes off in the direction Sasuke flew off in, intending on making the boy her first ally.

Sailor Aluminum Siren groans seeing the freak wind send the senshi and Sasuke off. She pouts and stomps her foot angrily.

"Oh, and just when things were starting to get good."

Grunting, she vanishes in a blink, returning to base to report to Sailor Galaxia, while contemplating the source of the freak wind.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Crown Arcade**_

Usagi's head snaps up and she stares out the window, eyes wide. Something strange and malicious hits her senses. This feeling wasn't all too new to her. For the past few weeks, she has felt the strange presence appearing and vanishing like a ghost. Each time the presence appeared it would grow stronger in feel and might. This truly had Usagi worried. Not only couldn't the others feel it, but they couldn't feel the strange, evil light slowly engulfing Tokyo as a whole. Although she was worried about all of this, she was worried more about her senshi, her precious Outer Senshi. She did not know what they were up to, but she felt them transform, and she felt the source of the malicious presence near them.

_'I hope Haruka-san and the others are okay.'_

Lowering her head, Usagi misses the worried frowns her friends were sending her. The only other person at the table to have felt the Outer Senshi transform was Seiya, and unlike Usagi, he felt the battle between them and Sasuke. Needing to investigate the scene, Seiya stands and gives the girls who were drinking smoothies, apologetic smiles.

"I'm sorry girls, but I have to go." He states kindly.

Any other time Minako would be all for Seiya staying, but he really did need to leave. She knew without a doubt Haruka wouldn't take too kindly to him being there with them. No, that's not quite right. She, as in Haruka, wouldn't take kindly to Seiya being around Usagi in any shape or form. With a glance around the table, Minako knew the others felt the same, and before she could tell him she understood, Usagi's hand suddenly shoots up, grabbing Seiya's wrist in a surprise movement, shocking them all.

"Don't go," She whispers, her stunning dark orbs locking with his. "Don't go," She repeats, her voice even softer, her eyes slowly watering.

_'Wha, what?'_ Seiya thought panicking. _'Why is she crying?'_

Seeing Usagi's lips quivering, Seiya wonders what was wrong when he suddenly felt a dark presence behind him.

"Hey, why is Koneko-chan crying?"

A narrowed-eyed Haruka, a cold staring Michiru, and a seemingly passive Hotaru stands behind the nervously sweating Seiya. Having just arrived, the three were ready to discuss things with the princess and her guards when they saw this sight. A crying Usagi, a strange man they didn't know, and a confused group of worried girls.

Yeah, things weren't looking so good in Haruka's eyes or for Seiya.

"Ko, Koneko-chan?" Whispers Seiya slowly turning around to face Haruka, and suddenly wish he hadn't when the woman's cold eyes locked with his. It wasn't that this person, frightened him, startled was more like it.

_'What is this power in this man's eyes?'_ Seiya cautiously thought. _'This feel, his star seed is strong, a possible target of Galaxia?'_ Seeing the 'man's' eyes darkening, Seiya was instantly on guard.

Haruka narrows her eyes at Seiya, and she repeats her question.

"Why is Koneko-chan crying?"

Seiya opens his mouth to give Haruka a snide remark, when Usagi speaks up.

"I'm not crying, I was staring outside for too long, and they're tearing," Explains Usagi rubbing her eyes. "And Seiya, you promised to buy me the Super Ultra Banana and Strawberry Twist Smoothie Sundae," Usagi narrows her eyes at the awkwardly staring Seiya. "You can't leave without buying it for me." She whines loudly, tugging on Seiya's shirt tightly.

Stun, Seiya could only stammer, trying to defend himself from the glaring Usagi. Giggling behind her hand, Michiru stares on in amusement. She recognized Seiya from the famous group the Three Lights; in fact, she had an upcoming concert with them in a few weeks. Deciding to make herself known, she coughs in her hand, gaining the embarrassed and confused Seiya's attention. Smiling ever so gracefully, Michiru introduces herself to the flustered _boy_.

"Hello," She walks passed the narrowed-eyed Haruka. "I'm Michiru Keioh; you're Seiya Kou, are you not?"

Smiling in recognition, Seiya dusts off his clothes, and somehow regains his composure with the still pouting Usagi attached to his arm. Giving Michiru a cool smile, he gives her a gentlemen bow, and takes hold of her outstretched hand. To the pure displeasure and disgust of Haruka, he kisses Michiru's hand, and introduces himself in his normal cool and controlled manner, despite the growling Usagi attached to his arm.

"Yes, I am Seiya Kou; it's a pleasure to meet you, Michiru-san." Gently pulling her hand away, Michiru gives him a kind smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Seiya-san."

Now becoming upset, Haruka glares at the smirking Seiya. Smirk widening, he holds out his hand for Haruka.

"You're Michiru-san's boyfriend right? I'm Seiya Kou, nice to meet you."

Haruka's eyes darken ever so slightly and she reaches for Seiya's outstretched hand.

"Haruka Tenoh," Grasping Seiya's hand tightly, she glares fiercely at the star, her ill intent channeling from her hand to his own, putting him on guard. "Nice to meet you." Haruka's left arm tenses and her hand clinches. Feeling the movement, Seiya's eyes widen slightly, he expecting a punch.

_**Vooooom**_

A powerful, yet invisible force blows passed Seiya and washes over Haruka. No one else felt it; no one else sensed it but Haruka who took the full force of the invisible power, and Seiya who was touching Haruka at the time. As one the two turns to the brightly smiling Usagi, he tears long gone. The one fondly called Odago-atama brings her finger to her lips, and whispers softly, kindly, her kind blue eyes gaining a slight cold, almost dark tint.

"Let's get along please."

For the fourth time in her life, Haruka has felt genuine fear, and for the second time in his, Seiya has as well, and this fear was from the surprising girl, Usagi Tsukino.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Ugh."

For the third time that day, Sasuke awakens from the world of dreams. Unlike before where he was on the cold hard ground or on a patch of grass, he was in a very comfortable bed, a very comfortable bed in a room, a pink and brown room fit for a teenage girl. A giggle assaults his ears, but Sasuke makes no effort to glance at the giggling girl. There was no killing intent in the air, no insaneness laced with the giggles, and to his greatest joy, there was no lust in the giggle.

"You're a strange one," The girl who had stopped the senshi and Sasuke from battling to the death, sets a plate of skinless triangle cut apples at Sasuke's side. "Fighting the Sailor Senshi, really, don't you know anything?" The girl's mocking laughter assaults Sasuke's ears. "I bet you don't, being an Invader and all, well, it's a good think you have me, or you may be picked up by some other being, like Sailor Galaxia or Sailor Pluto for instance," Sasuke stares at the wall, refusing to face the green-eyed girl. "You don't have to face me, but if you want to live, you'll have to pay close attention." The girl's green eyes twinkle evilly and a powerful force washes over Sasuke's senses, sending a cold, almost fearful shiver through his spine.

Finally facing the girl, he saw something he didn't expect from the girl radiating an aura of pure evil. He saw a girl, a girl giving him such a bright and innocent smile full of joy, he felt disgusted and very uncomfortable. This was the last thing he honestly expected to see after feeling such a force. For a moment, he thought Madara or Orochimaru was in the room with him, together.

_'This girl, this darkness, this evil coming from her is far fiercer than anything those two can put out.'_

Slowly sitting up so his back was up against the brown headboard, Sasuke gives the girl a cold, menacing stare, his sharingan activating, memorizing the bright looking girl.

"What beautiful eyes!" Coos the girl lovingly.

Now more than a little annoyed with the annoying girl who called his eyes beautiful, Sasuke asks the question plaguing his mind.

"Who are you?"

The girl's innocent smile, morphs into something sinister.

"How rude, isn't it polite for a man to introduce himself to the woman, especially to the woman who saved his life from the future eternal suffering of the one named Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of Time Gates," Sasuke's eye twitches at the girl's nonchalant rebuke. "I mean, really, with the way things were looking, you would have been defeated by Sailor Saturn and in the end, handed off to Sailor Pluto."

Sasuke opens his mouth to speak, but the girl continues obliviously.

"Geez, not even Usagi-chan would have been able to save you from Pluto if you were handed off to her," The girl suddenly grins bitterly, obviously thinking of something painful. "Oh man, I just went and depressed myself, now what are you going to do."

Sasuke suddenly cuts her off, a vein pulsating violently in his forehead, his eyebrow twitching uncontrollably.

"Sasuke, my name is Sasuke Uchiha."

Surprised, the girl gives Sasuke a gently, and surprising kind smile, and returns the introduction with a happy giggle.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Uchiha-san, I'm Naru, Naru Osaka, let's get along 'kay?"

* * *

_**Usagi: Naru-chan**_

_**(Usagi gives Naru a big hug)**_

_**Naru: Please release me Usagi-chan**_

_**(Usagi releases Naru, surprised at Naru's coldness)**_

_**Naruto: Oh, looks like something fun is about to start**_

_**(Rei gives the grinning Naruto a small glare)**_

_**Rei: Naruto**_

_**Naruto: What? I like a good girl on girl fight. (Naruto suddenly looks horrified) Noooo, Pervy Sage's teaches run deeper than I thought!**_

_**(Usagi stares at the coldly staring Naru confused)**_

_**Usagi: Naru-chan**_

_**Naru: Hmm**_

_**(Sasuke walks out of the shadows, surprising everyone)**_

_**Sasuke: The chapter is over, next time is Naruto's Side…great**_

_**Naruto (Cheers loudly): Finally, alright, see you all next chapter**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Naruto: After so long we are finally back**_

_**Sasuke: Let's start**_

_**Naruto: You're no fun at all**_

_**Usagi: Konsu does not own the Sailor Moon series or Naruto**_

_**Ino: 3, 2, 1...Action**_

* * *

"Ino, hey Ino, wake your fat ass up!"

No sooner had Naruto said these words, Ino's fist connects with his chin, sending him flying high in the air.

'_Ouch, a sleeping uppercut, has she been taking lessons from Grandma?'_

As Naruto's body drops from the sky, Ino sits up, rubbing her head slowly. Groaning painfully, she blinks hearing a loud thud. Turning around, she saw Naruto on the ground, scrunched up in pain. Cocking her head to the side, Ino stares at Naruto strangely, wondering what happened to him, and she voices this out. Naruto answers in a painful groan.

"Nothing at all, nothing if you don't count a pig's huff hitting my chin."

Ino wasn't stupid. She could see the connection easily. The bruise forming on Naruto's chin, the slight pain in her right fist, and the word pig all fit. Standing slowly, she approaches Naruto, smiling sweetly at him, hiding her anger.

Naruto shivers at the smile. There were only a few times when a girl has ever smiled at him in such a dangerous way. That smile usually spelled danger for him. There were only four women who ever smiled at him like that and they were: Sakura, Tsunade, Anko, and Ino. It was usually Sakura who gave him such a smile before she usually knocked him on the head. Tsunade only smiled at him like that when she was scheming something stupid for missions. Anko, well, it was only twice, and the first time was when she threw a kunai at him during the Chunin Exams. Ino however, Ino she was just violent, as violent as Sakura.

A shadow covers Ino's grinning face, giving her appearance of a demon in Naruto's mind. Ino giggles, and the next minute, only Naruto's painful screams are heard from the forest.

"GYAAAAAA!"

Five minutes later, a smoking Naruto is seen twitching on the ground with Ino staring at the remains of the Hokage Tower sadly. She couldn't understand how this could have happened, how any of this could have happened. Their entire village, destroyed in seconds by an attack from nature. Ino wonders how many survived, how many died, and how many needed medical help. Thinking of the last bit, Ino turns to Naruto anxiously.

"Naruto, we need to get back to the village, I need to help the surviving villagers."

Naruto sits up slowly and gives Ino a long sympathetic stare, and scratches the back of his head nervously, wondering how to go about answering. Seeing Ino's confused stare, Naruto decides to be blunt, seeing how tact wasn't his strongest point.

"We can't go home Ino, because we're not in our world anymore."

It took a few moments for Ino to process what Naruto said, and she responds calmly, in a very condescending tone.

"This is no time for jokes Uzumaki."

"I'm not joking, if you don't believe me, then follow me."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"What, why?"

"Because you might try to prank me or something, I won't fall for it again."

"That was once, damn it Ino, now is not the time. If you don't want to leave, fine. Just use one of your family mind jutsu things and look at my memories."

Ino now knew this was serious. For one, Naruto hated anyone picking through his mind, which is why he hates psychiatrist. For two, Naruto would never let _her_ of all people peak into his mind, knowing she would try to find something to blackmail him with.

'_Oh well,' _Ino cracks her knuckles and approaches Naruto slowly. _'If the fool wants to take the game this far, then let him, but he better not cry when I find some juicy dirt on him.'_

Smirking at the thought of blackmail, Ino places her hand on Naruto's head and closes her eyes in concentration.

'_**Yamanaka Secret Arts: Mind Diving Jutsu!'**_

The world around Ino fades, and she feels her consciousness slipping into Naruto's mind. A bright light hits Ino's face, forcing her to snap open her eyes. Blinking slowly, Ino found herself in a strange room surrounded by three large gates. The first one was a gate with the Uzumaki Swirl on it; the gate was cracked open enough for her to walk through. The second gate to her right had a golden crescent moon symbol engraved in it. Strangely, the gate was wrapped in glowing silver chains, and even stranger, it was cracked open, not enough for her to walk through, but enough for her to peek inside. The final door, it was huge, at least a hundred times larger than the other two. There were many engravings in the gate, engravings she didn't recognize at all. Strangely, there was no opening in the gate, no signs of it ever being able to open, but she knew there was a way. Curiosity getting the best of her, Ino approaches the gate, but before she could take even two steps, a voice stops her.

"Don't go near there."

The voice came from behind. Strangely it sounded like Naruto's, but there was something different about it, very different. There was a regal feel to the voice, laced with an undertone of arrogance and power.

'_Sounds a lot like Neji.'_

Turning to her right, Ino saw a silver mist exiting the gate with the crescent moon. Behind the gate, she saw a cold crystal blue eye glaring at her in apprehension.

"I don't know who you are, but I should warn you, approach that gate and you'll be in pain."

Ino places her hands on her hips, and glares at the teen behind the gate.

"Is that a threat?"

"No fool, I just said it was a warning."

"F-fool, who the hell do you think you are?"

From behind the gate, Ino could see the boy grin, showing off his toothy, yet very arrogant grin.

"The hell I know," The boy's grin drops, his face behind the shadows becoming serious once more. "You have a purpose here right? Then go do what you came for and heed my warning girl, that is, if you don't want that soul of yours crushed for intruding." The boy laughs and Ino could hear his soft, almost soundless footsteps walking away.

Ino huffs and turns away from that gate, to stare at the large gate once more. Now that she was no longer distracted, she could sense something off about the gate. There was a strange sensation of fear suddenly overtaking her. Ino found to her horror she couldn't move, she couldn't breathe, she could no longer think. Ino's vision swarms as she notices a strange aura surrounding the large gate.

Suddenly, Ino heard the arrogant voice once more.

"That's why I told you to leave, Idiot Girl. Don't make me have to do this again."

A strong silver gust hits Ino from behind, pushing through the Uzumaki Gate. Ino cries out as she hits the ground. Snapping her head back towards the gate, she saw it close quickly with a loud slam. Wincing at the noise, Ino groans and glares at the sky.

'_Wait, a sky?'_

Yes, it was a sky, a large bright blue sky. Slowly sitting up, Ino glances around to find she was on a grassy field. Very confused at this point, Ino knew something was wrong. Usually she would have ended up at Naruto's brain from using the _Mind Reading_ jutsu, but somehow she made it to some strange place with gates, and now she was inside of one.

"Damn, what's going on?"

"This is my mind Ino," Ino jumps at the voice and she turns around to find Naruto glaring at her in annoyance. "Geez, what's taking you so long to find that memory?" Grumbles Naruto.

A vein throbs in Ino's forehead in her rising anger, but when she spoke; her voice was filled with the same annoyance as Naruto's.

"Well excuse me for being held up by that split personality of yours." Shouts Ino jabbing her thumb where the gate is.

Naruto turns to see what Ino was pointing at, but found nothing but the vast grassy plain.

"What are you talking about Ino? I don't have a split personality," Ino was about to argue with Naruto when she notices the gate was gone. Opening her mouth to voice out her disbelief, she found once again she couldn't speak, but not because of any power or because she was shocked, but because Naruto was continuing, ignoring her. "Since this is taking too long, I'll just show you the memory."

The world around them suddenly fades, and Ino suddenly found herself back in Konoha.

"_It's too bad, I wanted to be the one to crush this little shit village."_

Ino turns around to see Memory Naruto, glaring up at Memory Sasuke, her wide eyes matching his. Naruto walks to Ino's side and speaks softly.

"This is what happened after that massive earthquake."

Ino could only watch in horror as the battle took place before her eyes. When Kakashi died, she muffles a sob. Finally when the sky shattered, revealing the eyes, and finally the vortex that pulled her, Naruto, and Sasuke through it, she shuts her eyes, and appears in the outside world once more. Holding her chest, Ino stares up at the blankly staring Naruto.

"Believe me now?" He smirks.

"Yeah, but what was that freaky vortex? I don't remember any of it, but my body, it's full of so much fear, it won't stop shaking."

"It'll stop soon," Naruto turns from Ino and stares off into the distance. "This world is strange Ino. I only ventured out once, but there are so many different things here," Naruto's expression was sober. "So many strange devices and forms of transportation," Ino flinches seeing the excited grin spreading across Naruto's face. Her friend turns her way, his excited smile somehow stopping her quivering body. Naruto leans in close to Ino's face, his grin widening as he speaks his excitement, and what he says next causes Ino to sweat drop in disbelief

"Hey, hey Ino, since we're stuck here anyway, let's enjoy ourselves in this strange new world."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**_- Four Hours Later -_**

_**- The High School -**_

Naru Osaka sighs heavily. This day wasn't looking good at all. After waking up, she found she had fallen asleep with her glasses on while studying and broke them in her sleep, earning an earful from her mother. She burnt breakfast, earning another lecture from her mother. After she picked up some bread from the store near her house, she ran to school so she wouldn't be late, but along the way, she nearly ran into a kid and in her attempt to dodge him (something she really wish she didn't do), she dropped her bread in the muddy water. After cursing the child mentally and giving him a small smile, she took off for school once more, only to arrive late to class and receive detention.

_'This really sucks.'_

Having taken her seat in the back, Naru then had to witness the same thing she witnesses every day since entering high school, no, since their last year in middle school. Watching her old friend, Usagi Tsukino chats happily away with her friends, her guard, her senshi, the Sailor Senshi. Naru knew Usagi was Sailor Moon, she's known for years now. She also knew Usagi was the reincarnation of Princess Serenity. She never really understood how this came to be. Well, actually she did. Since a few months back, she began having dreams of a time long past. The dreams were more like memories of someone who wasn't she, and yet was, memories of a time during the Silver Millennium. With those dreams, came power and a lot of it. While the dreams started three months ago, she only discovered her power a few weeks ago and has been experimenting as of late, testing the limits of her seemingly everlasting power.

But that wasn't the point at this particular moment, what was, something Naru would never admit loudly, was that she was jealous of the attention Usagi have been giving the senshi, angry that she was forgotten, and heartbroken that it seems like the friendship that they had as children didn't carry on to their high school years. Naru deeply misses her friend. She knew without a doubt if Usagi had never become Sailor Moon, the two would still be friends. Somewhere deep within Naru, she could hear a faint voice, whispering if only Serenity wasn't the heir of the moon, they would still be friends.

Destiny and Fate had really screwed Naru over in more ways than one, and she was very upset.

With detention long over with, Naru makes her way home for the day. Lost in thought as she makes her way through the park, Naru doesn't notice the group of thugs walking her way.

This is when things get worse.

Bumping into the head thug, Naru cries out and falls on her butt. Rubbing it, she glares up at the thug and immediately wish she hadn't when she saw his crazed glare.

_'Oh great, this is just wonderful.'_

It was such a cliché setting, Naru sighs heavily. A girl in deep thought walking through a park and bumps into trouble. It happens all the time. To complete the cliché moment, all she needed was some handsome guy to come and save her, but it wouldn't happen, such things doesn't happen in real life. Well it does, but she was no Sailor Moon after all.

"Girl, that hurt y'know," The Head Thugs grabs Naru by her arm and violently yanks her up. Crying out once more, Naru glares into the thug's deranged arrogant angry eyes. It was only for a moment, but Naru seriously contemplated driving her free hand through the man's chest and slaughtering his companions. The mere thought of doing this, excited and disturbed Naru greatly.

"Let me go." She cries.

The Head Thug shakes his head laughing.

"No, no, you hurt me and now I'm gonna hurt you," His grin turns lustful. "I might reconsider if you become my woman."

This was really a bad day, but no longer for Naru, but for the man. Naru was now seeing red; she was going to kill this man and his laughing companions. She _was_ going to kill them, if it wasn't for the timely arrival of an idiot blonde, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere, holding her in his arms, his hand gripping the man's hand tightly.

Naru could only blink slowly. She didn't know when it happened, but she was somehow in the arms of a very attractive blonde with the most beautiful blue eyes she has ever seen in her life. It didn't help those blue eyes of his were the same shade and depth of Usagi's or that they held the same powerful gaze. Naru blinks once more, this time in realization.

_'Wow, I just had a cliché moment. Is this what they call the Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask Formula? If it is, I like it.'_

Oblivious to Naru's thoughts, Naruto increases his grip on the man's fist, and to his surprise, breaks his hand. The Thug cries out, and his companions rush to his side, checking him over. Naruto laughs a bit, not sure what happened, but he was sure he lost control of his strength for a second.

_'Strange.'_

"Um, can you release me please?"

"Huh?"

Naruto looks down at the blushing Naru and grins awkwardly.

"Sorry," Naruto sets Naru down. "Are you alright?" He ignores the screaming thug, more concern over Naru's condition.

"Thank you, but I'm fine." Naru dusts off her clothes and gives Naruto a gentle smile. "I think you may want to run." Naru points at the thugs to see them gathering, each holding a knife, each glaring murder at the smirking Naruto.

"Me run? I promised myself long ago I would never runaway again, besides, these guys aren't even worth the thought." Naruto cracks his knuckles, grinning wildly and charges the group, beating them effortlessly.

Naru watches on smiling, and her smile grows hearing their painful cries. The smile slowly drops seeing a few officers approaching. Raising her hand to warn Naruto about them, she suddenly stops and lowers her hands, thinking something interesting was about to happen. Like she thought, something did, and she laughs behind her hand watching Naruto punch one of the officers in the face, knocking him out. Deciding to have some more fun, she shouts out at Naruto.

"Blondie, you should really run, you just hit a police officer."

Naruto takes a minute to register what she said, a minute too long however, because the next thing he knew, he was on the ground being handcuffed. Mind finally registering what was happening, Naruto screams out.

"GAH, I'M BEING ARRESTED!"

Laughing at Naruto's plight, she gives Naruto a small grateful wave.

"Thank you for the help, you really lifted my mood," Giving Naruto one last smile, she walks away, ignoring Naruto's shouts for help and his cries that he was innocent. A strong sensation suddenly washes through Naru and she stops cold. Information suddenly enters her mind and she turns back to the struggling Naruto.

_'An invader? He's from another dimension?'_

Closes her eyes, she could feel similar presences to Naruto all around. One was near, very near and she glances at a tree to see a shadow, but it was gone the moment her eyes landed on it. There was another presence slowly moving to the north, it being pursued by three familiar senshi. A little away from them was another, it steadily gaining distance, it with another invader. There was another invader, vastly more powerful than the others and the boy in front of her. This one was different however. It was appearing and disappearing at a rapid rate, almost as if it was being chased by something.

_"Sailor Pluto is probably chasing him."_ A voice whispers in the back of her mind.

Naru hums contemplating this as she walks away from the idiot and the cops. Deciding to check on the invader being chased by the Senshi of Water, Wind, and Death, Naru vanishes in the wind, leaving Naruto to his fate.

"GAAAH, GET OFF!"

Naruto throws the officers off him with a burst of strength and breaks out of the cuffs effortlessly. Breathing in a deep sigh, thinking he can now deal with them without any trouble, he hears a scream, destroying his hope of finishing things without any trouble.

"Ahh, he just beat up all these officers, someone call for help."

"Damn it!" Shouts Naruto loudly.

As if this was a summoning, five officers appear on the scene. The three officers glare at the stun looking Naruto. The three officers turn their gazes on their down companions, the unconscious people on the ground (the thugs), and finally back at the sweat dropping Naruto, he somehow knowing they have completely misread the situation on one part.

The moment Naruto saw them reaching for the batons attached to their waist, Naruto decides to do the right thing and run before he causes any more trouble.

"GET BACK HERE!"

The officers chase after the escaping blonde, he easily losing them. It's unfortunate that he didn't notice the officers calling for back up. Entering the city, Naruto weaves pass all the people on the sidewalk, trying to gain as much distance from the officers as possible, not realizing he had already lost them. Which is why he was shocked when he spots three officers in his path. Knowing he was going too fast to stop in time without running into them, Naruto kicks off the ground into the air and flips over the officer's heads. The moment his feet touch ground, he sprints off in another burst of speed.

"GET BACK HERE!"

Naruto turns back to the officer and shouts back.

"NO WAY, YOU'LL ARREST ME!"

This was quickly growing tiresome. There was no escaping them. Too persistent, they were far too persistent for their own good.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Shouts Naruto.

Having enough of this game of Arrest the Ninja, Naruto focuses a little chakra to his feet, and leaps high in the air, stunning all who saw him. Landing on the edge of the building he was next to, Naruto glares down at the police and laughs at them.

"Ha, you can't catch the Great Naruto; he'll run circles around your ass."

"Are you seriously taking about yourself in the third person?"

Ino's hands were on her hips as she glares at Naruto. She's been tracking Naruto since she caught him in the park fighting the civilians. When she learned he was beating the police, she had to stay behind for a few minutes to alter their memories. By the looks of things, she would have to do the same with the officers down below.

Altering memories took a lot out of her; she was going to have to make Naruto her slave for the next few hours until she fully healed.

"Never mind, don't answer that," Ino walks to the edge of the building to stare down at the officers. Placing her hands in a seal, she focuses on her chakra. Releasing her seal, she places her hands together once more, but in a way so her index fingers and thumbs were touching the other. Bringing her hands up so she was staring between the gaps, she moves her hands so the officers were in her line of sight. Once she got it, she smirks and activates her jutsu.

_**Yamanaka Secret Arts: Memory Shift**_

A flash releases from the hole her hands made, blinding the officers briefly. When they were able to see once more, they blink, wondering why they were staring at the top of a building, when the reason came back to them.

"Why were we searching for a cat again?"

"Don't know."

"Let's return to our post."

"Right, I hate cats anyway always running away."

"You chase cats."

"My daughter's."

"Bummer."

Back on the roof, Naruto wipes some sweat from his face. It was unnaturally hot. Naruto didn't know much about this world, which was a lot because he knew nothing at all, but he was sure this intense heat wasn't a natural thing. Ino who was extremely sensitive to chakra knew the heat was the cause of a jutsu, and she knew exactly who the cause was.

_'That's right, Sasuke made it here too, but who are those three overwhelming cold chakras with him?'_

Ino thought she should tell Naruto about this, but knowing him he would rush towards the battle the moment Sasuke's name was mentioned. She couldn't have that. They were in a bad enough situation already with them being in a new world. Ino really didn't need Naruto going Sasuke crazy on her right now.

"What's with this heat?" Groans Naruto.

"Who knows, but let's get out of here." Answers Ino quickly she focusing chakra to her feet and leaps across the building and over the street, high in the air. Down below no one saw her, but some could spot an abnormally large shadow passing over the ground. Some thought it was a big bird and looks up, but saw only a blur. Ino lands on the opposite building across the street and turns to Naruto, only to find him already heading her way, directly for her. Screaming, Ino waves her arms in panic, something she realizes was very stupid the moment her eyes met with Naruto's.

_'Wait, why didn't I move?'_

Ino would have to get her head checked out later because of her brief moment of stupidity.

"Gah!"

_**CRASH**_

Ino would also have to see a doctor, because she was sure her back just made a nasty crack.

"Ugh."

Ino groans painfully, her eyes slowly opening. Blinking slowly, she saw the bright blue eyes of Naruto gazing down at her, a crimson blush covering his cheeks. Feeling some pressure on her chest, Ino glances down to see Naruto's hands groping her breast, grinning like the man he fondly called the Pervy Sage.

"So soft."

Ino face slowly turns red, not just from embarrassment, but from rage.

"Y-y-y-you." Stutters Ino angrily, a vein pulsating violently on her forehead and clinched fist. "WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TOUCHING?" Ino's fist connects with Naruto's face, sending the poor boy soaring far into the sky, he screaming all the while, his form becoming a star in the bright sky.

"I'M SORRY!"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Sometime Later -**_

Naruto was sitting on the bench, looking very annoyed as Ino bandages his head. The girl was also annoyed. Not only was she groped by Naruto of all people, but she had to bandage him up as well. It wasn't her fault the idiot had landed on the woman's side of a public bath house.

_'Okay, maybe it was. I did hit him after all.'_

However, it wasn't her fault that the women and girls in the bath house decided to beat the crap out of the idiot. Oh no, that was all on them. Well, not entirely. If Naruto wanted to, really wanted to, he could have escaped without allowing them to hit him. Then again, considering who Naruto has a deep crush on and how many times he allowed her to hit him, Ino thinks he did allow them to hit him, which proved a theory she had about Naruto long ago.

_'He's a masochist.'_

Sighing, she finishes wrapping Naruto's head and asks a very important question.

"What are we going to do Naruto?"

Naruto tittles his head back and glares at the cloudy sky. The heat from earlier has long since faded and with it, so did his excitement about being in the new world. There were many things to consider. The one that stuck out the most was how they were going to return home and if they could, how? There could possibly be a hint in the few dozen of the scrolls he and Ino scavenged from the pile of rubble from the destroyed Hokage Tower. Doing things this way would take quite awhile unless he used the Shadow Clone Jutsu, but even then, he would have to understand them. Naruto groans remember what Ino had said earlier after they had found a few complicated scrolls filled with complicated info about a complicated jutsu.

_"There is no way you can understand this, I'll hold onto it."_

_"I can understand them!"_

_"From what I know of you, and trust me, I know a lot. You trying to understand this would be like a snowball trying to survive in hell...damn impossible."_

Naruto was really going to have to get Ino back for calling him stupid, and he had a few ideas on what to do too.

_'Getting back at Ino can come later; right now I need to figure something out.'_

To better understand a way to get back to their world, Naruto needed to desperately understand this world and how it flows. There was a strong possibility that there were some people in this world who can help them get home. Maybe like some awesome dimension jumper who can create folds through reality with some cool jewel or someone who can jump from one dimension to another by ripping through reality as if they broke the sound barrier.

_'Heh, like someone like that exist. That's almost as crazy as the myth about a woman wearing a sailor fuku who can control time.'_

_**Yeah, like that was possible**_

"Do you think your summons can help us?" Suggest Ino hopefully.

Shaking his head no, Naruto explains why.

"I tried summoning them earlier, but I got nothing, we're completely cut off from out world Ino."

Seeing the despair beginning to shine in Ino's eyes, Naruto suddenly speaks his earlier thoughts.

"We need to learn about this world Ino, do you have any ideas how we can do this?" Ino gives Naruto a blank stare. "I mean, you were one of the smartest girls back in the academy, I'm sure you must have some idea how to gather information." Ino cracks a small smirk.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, you must not know who you're talking to," Ino stands and speaks out loudly, arrogantly. "Not only was _I_ the smartest girl in the academy, I am a Yamanaka, and gathering information is what we do best." Naruto had to stop from speaking out. Not only was Ino the _second_ smartest girl in the academy, possibly third considering Hinata was too shy to speak out even back then, but Sakura was the _first_. It went without saying Ino would not only kick his ass into the ground if he said this to her, but she would more than likely he beat him to the level of what Tsunade did to Jiraiya when she almost killed him

Yeah, Ino was psycho like that

"So, what's the plan?" Asks Naruto slowly.

Ino rubs her chin, and grins, and answer appearing instantly.

"The Library," Naruto blinks at Ino's excited shout. "The library is always full of information. We find the library, we get the information we need, it's simple."

Naruto groans pathetically. Having always hated the library, Naruto really didn't want to go. It was like eating vegetables for him, he avoided them at all cost. Well, he did, but after his talk with his mother in his mind, he's been eating them, only a little bit, but he has.

"Sounds like a plan." He responds after a few minutes of silence.

Ino nods slowly.

"An excellent one if I say so myself, and it just so happens I know where the library is."

Naruto was really doubtful and it showed on his face. Growing annoyed at his expression, Ino decides to blow his mind.

"You see," Ino starts in a joyful sing a song voice. "While you were messing around, I was gathering information properly like any properly trained ninja would in a foreign land," Naruto's eyebrow twitches, knowing this was a jab at him. "By using my Mind Diving Jutsu, I was able to discover a few tidbits about this place. Apparently were in a place called Tokyo, Japan," Naruto nods, having heard the name being said a few times around the city. "Thankfully, the mind I dived into belonged to some nerd whose mind could be on par with Shikamaru's, and unlike that lazy bum, she goes to the library nearly every day."

Ino failed to mention that this nerd's mind was similar to Naruto's in structure, but with only two gates instead of three, and unlike before when she went snooping around, she went straight to business, not wanting to meet any split personalities. Unlike the chained door in Naruto's mind with the Moon Planetary Symbol, this one had Mercury, and it was half way open with no chains bounding it.

_'As much as I wanted to see what was behind that gate, I have a feeling I would have been killed if I stepped even one foot in that direction.'_

Pushing this in the back of her mind for now, Ino walks off with a shout.

"Come on Naruto, we're burning daylight?"

Naruto groans again, a little weary about Ino's perky attitude. Following after her, he eyes her critically. Something was very wrong Ino, Naruto knew this, he didn't know what, but he was sure it had to do with her overly excited and happy attitude. Pushing it to the side for now, Naruto follows after Ino silently.

After twenty minutes of walking through the city, the two arrives at the library. While Ino was grinning like everything was right with the world, Naruto was sulking like his puppy died five seconds ago. Entering the building, the two walks up to the front desk where a young woman was sitting, reading a magazine in boredom. For a moment, an image of Tenten sitting behind the desk at a weapons shop reading a magazine with the same expression flashes through their minds. The woman taking notice of the two sighs deeply in irritation and sets her magazine down. Clearly wanting nothing to do with them, the woman eyes them, more importantly, their clothes with an almost amused glare.

"Nice clothes."

Hearing the amusement in her voice and annoyed at the rudeness they were showed earlier, Ino was about to start an argument with the woman she now thinks of a bitch, when Naruto speaks up, grinning broadly.

"Thanks," The woman blinks at Naruto's proud response, she silently wondering if the kid knew she was insulting him, but sighs, deciding to put him off as an oblivious idiot. "Do you think you can help us out here, we need some information about this place?"

Boredom growing by the second, the woman points to the right.

"Walk in that direction and you'll find all books on information from the best way to talk to a girl, the ins and outs of a girl, how to treat a girl, how to make love to a girl, the best sex," As the woman goes on with a growing smirk, Naruto becomes redder and redder, clearly embarrassed. Ino on the other hand was becoming angrier by the second, her face red because of her rage. Becoming fed up with the woman, Ino grips the desk tightly. The desk cracks from her grip, and the woman stares down at it, and then at the glowering Ino, she breaking out into a cold sweat.

"Information, not that crap you were feeding Naruto, I want to find out real information, like the History of Japan and all things connected to it. Maps, technology, culture, everything, you hear me?" Ino leans into the woman's face, her eyes darkening greatly, showing how stressed and serious she currently was. "Everything!" She repeats slowly as if the woman was slower than a snail.

_'Bet she is?'_

The woman for her part was silent, trying to absorb everything that had happened. Once she did, she cracks a small smirk. Still a bit pale, she answers, the dull tone she's been speaking in since she met the duo still present.

"Like I said kid, everything is on that back wall," The woman's smirk grows a bit. "Well, there's also more detailed books in the isles near the wall. The library is open for twenty four hours, so spend all the time you want researching," The woman hums for a second before speaking once more. "There are restrooms near the entrance, on the second floor near the kids section, and some over there where we keep our manga," Naruto's eyes brighten hearing manga. "We have a cafeteria in the basement, so if you get hungry go down there and grab a bite," The woman's eyes sparkle a bit, her smirk never fading. "Is there anything else, Scary Blonde Girl?" The woman had apparently gotten over whatever fear she had of Ino within seconds, if she had feared the girl at all.

"What's your name?"

The woman reminded Ino of Shikamaru, a lot off Shikamaru actually. The brown hair and eyes practically screamed Nara, but Ino knew better. Thinking of Shikamaru causes her eyes to lower slightly.

_'I hope Shikamaru is okay.'_

Ino already knew what happened to Choji and she honestly didn't want to think about him right now, she didn't want the dam to break now. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turns to the grinning Naruto. She hadn't said anything, but somehow her fellow blonde knew what she was feeling and was trying to comfort her, the thought warmed her heart.

"Ino I'm hungry, let's eat before we start studying."

The warm feeling died instantly. Forcefully removing Naruto's hand from her shoulder, Ino glares at the smirking woman, her eyes shining brightly as if she saw something interesting.

"We're just friends." States Ino firmly, knowing what the woman was thinking. "So, what's your name?"

Grinning coldly, the woman props her head on her hand, and answers.

"The Messenger of Chaos, the name is Isis, it's a pleasure."

Blinking at the introduction, Naruto speaks out before Ino could, he knowing she was going to say something very rude to the very strange lady.

"Riiiight," He drawls out pushing Ino away, giving Isis an uneasy smile. "We'll be over here doing our research."

Isis (24) gives the two a cheeky smile.

"Have fun and don't forget about those books I mentioned."

Naruto answers without missing a beat.

"I won't."

A sharp slap is heard after the answer.

"Perverted Moron."

"I was just joking Ino-san."

Excitement dying down as the two vanish down the aisle, Isis sighs and lifts her magazine once more. Flipping open to a random page, she begins reading, the excitement fading from her eyes, bored once more.

_'Until next time, my Little Play Things.'_

Over with the two ninja, they had found the section Isis had informed them about, and quickly went to business learning everything they could about the strange world they were in. Well, Ino was, Naruto was busy reading manga, laughing at some nonsense. Quickly becoming fed up with Naruto, she tells him to go somewhere else and let her do all the research.

"Eh, but Ino, don't you want me to help?"

"Leave."

"Suit yourself."

Naruto runs off, leaving Ino to herself. Now with some free time, Naruto wonders where to go, what to do. As he wonders endlessly through the library, bored out of his mind, Naruto hears a scream, multiple screams.

"KYAAA!"

"MONSTER!"

"RUN!"

Hearing the panic, fear, and desperation of the screams, Naruto runs for the source. The screams grew in number the closer he came. Running pass a window, Naruto skids to a stop to stare at what was happening outside in disbelief. There, outside, draining the life out of a man was some kind of demon thing. It was a woman, he knew that much by the large bust it had, but it was red. The demon thing had black chains wrapped over her exposed breast, between her legs, and around her right arm. Covered in tribal tattoos with long ankle-length black hair and piercing black eyes, the demon thing looked every bit like a demon one would expect from hell or the demon world.

"What the hell?"

Naruto had many thoughts about this situation, many he would have to share with Ino later knowing they would piss her off. That would have to come later however, because the demon thing had its claw around a man's neck, draining the life from him. Naruto could see it, he could feel it, the demon was draining life energy somehow, and it was growing stronger.

_'Must be a side effect from using Sage Mode so often.'_

Whatever the case, Naruto needed to save that man, and he needed to do it now. Clinching his fist, Naruto opens the window and glares at the demon, a wild determined grin spreading across his face.

_'This world, I wonder how many surprises it has for me.'_

On the second floor, right above Naruto, watching silently was Isis. The woman grins watching Naruto appear above the head of the demon in an instant. The boy throws a vicious kick at the demon's head, catching it by surprise. The demon cries out and releases the man as it's sent crashing into a nearby car. Chuckling, Isis pops a piece of pocky in her mouth and chews slowly.

"Nice kick," She mumbles. "Hahaha, Krue was not ready for that, but don't think it'll be easy, Krue is one of our demons after all," Isis tilts her head sensing a familiar group approaching at high speeds. "One might not be enough, no matter," Isis waves her hand and she vanishes with the blow of the wind, her voice echoing across the clearing, reaching Naruto's ears.

_"This should be an interesting meeting."_

Wondering what the voice was and what the voice meant, Naruto glances at all the down bodies with a growing scowl.

"Damn, I need to get these people to a hospital," Spotting a woman watching the scene with wide eyes and he barks at her. "Why are you standing around, these people need to get to a hospital? Where is it?" The woman runs over and gives him the directions. Nodding, Naruto stands and places his hands in a familiar seal. The woman was about to question what Naruto was doing, when Naruto shouts out a familiar phrase.

_**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_

Ten clones appear, frightening the woman. The clones and the original gave the woman a strange stare, and quickly dismiss her to tend to the down people. All of them but the original grabs a person and runs off in the direction of the hospital, ignoring the many shocked and frighten stares thrown his and their way. The original had his eyes on the demon, its motionless body still placed in the car. Its eyes however were glued on Naruto, those malicious murderous eyes full of death and destruction. The demon removes itself from the car and roars at Naruto. Naruto draws out two kunai and falls into a defensive stance, ready to battle, when he hears a shout, four of them.

_**Mars Flame Sniper**_

_**Jupiter Oak Evolution**_

_**Mercury Aqua Rhapsody**_

_**Venus Love and Beauty Shock**_

The four attacks slam into the demon, sending it crashing through the car and into the building behind it. Shocked, Naruto turns around to see four beautiful girls in sailor fukus glaring at the demon and then at him.

"Whoa."

There was nothing else he could say in this situation. Well, there was, but there was sure fire chance he'll be killed by the women if he did.

"Hey kid get out of here before you get hurt." Orders Sailor Jupiter

Naruto bristles at the comment.

"Who are you calling a kid?" Naruto points to his hitai-ate with his thumb. "The moment I received this, is the moment I became an adult; and besides, aren't we like the same age?"

"Tch, yeah, and what are you suppose to be a ninja?" Jupiter continues, not caring about Naruto's insulted expression. "Don't answer that, just get the hell out of here." She orders once more.

In a not so rare act of immaturity, Naruto crosses his arms over his chest, glares at Jupiter, and responds accordingly.

"Hell no!"

Seeing the demon coming out of the hole, Venus gives Jupiter a small nod.

"Get him out of here; we'll take care of this."

Nodding, Jupiter approaches Naruto, her eyes boring holes into Naruto's unflinching ones. The boy had guts to stand up against one of the sailor senshi. No, he had more than that because he was standing up against Sailor Jupiter as if there was no demon behind him, glaring holes through his back. Jupiter stops in front of Naruto and glares down at him, he a little shorter than she, but still able to glare at her with only a slight tilt of the head.

"Leave!"

"No!"

Jupiter notices the demon preparing to attack and with no options left, she grabs Naruto's hand to forcefully drag him away from the scene, but grasped nothing but air. Blinking owlishly, Jupiter stares down at her empty hand and then at Naruto, who was a few feet away from her, farther away than he was before. Seeing her surprise, Naruto smirks at her.

"Sorry, but, I don't plan on moving from here, I plan on finishing what I started," Naruto glares at the glowering Jupiter. "Don't get in my way." Naruto didn't know who the girls in the sailor uniforms were, but the thought of having anyone interfere in one of his fights really pissed him off. Turning away from Jupiter, Naruto went to face off with the demon, when a hand grabs him by the shoulder tightly. Wincing at the strength of the grip, Naruto whirls around to trade blows with the tall girl, but stops cold seeing it wasn't her.

"Leave."

It wasn't Sailor Jupiter, but Sailor Moon grabbing him, staring at him coldly, and ordering him with the intensity of a ruler.

"Huh?"

A strange feeling wells up in Naruto seeing Sailor Moon. There was something off about the girl. He couldn't place what it was, but there was something very off about her. Why he thought something was off about the girl, was because of the feelings threatening to overtake him as he gazes into her beautiful blue eyes. Naruto could identify the feelings clearly, they were feelings he experienced for a very long time until recently, feelings he could never truly forget about no matter how hard he tried.

Hate, resentment, sorry, rage, and betrayal, all of these emotions flares through Naruto's eyes as he gazes at Sailor Moon. Strangely, these very same emotions flares through Sailor Moon's, her grip on Naruto's shoulder increasing by the second. Naruto's lips slowly curl into a snarl, and Sailor Moon's eyes narrow slowly, a cold gleam overtaking her eyes. Opening her mouth, Sailor Moon speaks once more, her words shocking not only Naruto, but her friends.

"Get out of here Naruto or I'll make you!"

Naruto's face darkens greatly, silently wondering how she knew his name, but responds nonetheless.

"Bring it!"

* * *

_**Naruto: Wow, talk about an ending**_

_**Usagi: It could have been worse**_

_**Ino: I saw we throw more of me in the there**_

_**Naruto: There were enough of you in this chapter; it should have been all about me**_

_**Haruka: I'm more concerned about that Isis woman, who is she?**_

_**Sasuke: She seems interesting**_

_**Naruto: Only to you**_

_**Usagi: That's the end of this chapter**_

_**Ino: In the next chapter the plot thickens**_

_**Haruka (Deadpans): I can't wait**_

_**Naruto: Right, before I forget, there's a new poll up concerning a new crossover, two of them, and to no one's surprise it's about me**_

_**Ino: Vote to see what ya want up next**_

_**Naruto: We'll be waiting for the results.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Usagi: And we're back**_

_**Naruto: Konsu does not own **_**Naruto **_**or**_** Sailor Moon**

* * *

_'No.'_

Sailor Mars recognizes the boy from her vision. Seeing him standing there, glaring at them all in apprehension didn't make her feel good at all. She, like the others watch Sailor Jupiter order the boy to leave, and to her surprise, as well as the others, he refused. Soon the two began arguing and Mars gives the unusual silent Sailor Moon a side glance.

What she saw was something she never expected to see on the serene Sailor Moon's face

There was a fierce coldness within her blue orbs, a dark light shining behind those glass orbs, a bubbling hatred surfacing beneath her eyes, all put together with a strong glare of betrayal as she stares at Naruto.

"Sailor Moon." She whispers in a surprising timid tone.

Sailor Moon didn't spare her a glance as she walks passed her, heading for a direct course for Naruto. She ignores Mars's and the other senshi's shouts, and continues on her path A cold chill goes through Mars's spine once she saw Sailor Moon gently, yet strongly pushed Jupiter to the side to grab Naruto's shoulder whose back was to her, ready to fight the demon. When the boy turned around after being grabbed, he went for a punch only to stop cold once his eyes landed on Sailor Moon.

"Leave!"

Another chill goes through Mars's spine hearing the coldness in Sailor Moon's voice. If anything, Mars would have thought it was Sailor Uranus who have given the order and not Sailor Moon. It was Sailor Moon however. Mars couldn't hear Naruto's next words, and even if she did, she didn't need to because his confused expression said it all. She watches as his face slowly changes from confusion, to the very same expression Sailor Moon had given Naruto earlier, the same expression she was still giving him now. She couldn't see Sailor Moon's glare, but she could feel it in her bones, and it honestly frightened her.

No one, not even their worst enemies was able to get Sailor Moon, to get Usagi to make such a face, to speak in such a tone. This boy however, without so much of a word to her, had been able to do that and more. Mars could feel the power beginning to roll off of Sailor Moon, hell; she could see it, the almost invisible white heavenly aura rising from her body. She could also feel and see the power rising from Naruto's body, unlike the others who could just feel. The blue energy rising from Naruto matches Sailor Moon's white energy perfectly. Sailor Mars thought the two would glare at each other forever, that is, until Sailor Moon spoke again, shocking them all and Naruto.

"Get out of here Naruto or I'll make you!"

The moment those words were said, the vision Sailor Mars had a day earlier, the vision of the blondes before her fighting in fierce combat hits her at full force.

_**- Vision -**_

_The Earth shrouded in gray._

_**- Vision -**_

_Thunder roaring and lightning flashing high in the sky_

_**- Vision -**_

_Violent and powerful flames burning through a destroyed Tokyo_

_**- Vision -**_

_An injured and bloody Serenity battles an equally bloody and injured Naruto. The Princess wields a sword, while Naruto wields two daggers._

_**- Vision -**_

_Sailor Venus cries out and tears bursts from Ino's eyes._

_**- Vision -**_

_Princess Serenity and Naruto drops lifelessly_

_**- Vision -**_

Grasping her head, Sailor Mars glares at Sailor Moon and Naruto. She wouldn't allow these two to battle. No, she couldn't allow them to battle. Usagi, Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, all of them were precious to Mars and the others, she would not let her die or suffer in any way if she could. Mars removes her hands from her face to stare at Naruto he snarling at Sailor Moon.

"Bring it!"

It wasn't that Mars cared about Naruto, but there was something oddly familiar about him, something she was sure was connected to the reason why Serenity and he was fighting in her vision. The boy also couldn't die, she was certain the boy had answers she needed; answers that Usagi would want once things were over. A flame suddenly engulfs Mars hands, she glaring at the two blue-eyed blondes. Venus turns her way, she giving her the go ahead, already knowing what she was planning. The blonde leader then speaks, confirming her thoughts.

"Mars, don't let these two battle, and while you at it," Venus nods to Krue it charging the two oblivious blondes. "Take that thing out." Mars nods and brings her hands together, focusing the flames to the fingertips of her index fingers.

_'I won't allow it!'_

_**Fire Soul!**_

The cry was loud, the cry was full of desperation, and the cry reaches the ears of Naruto and Sailor Moon. As one, the two stare at the incoming fireball and then at each other for another second. Expressions dark, the two think to themselves, not knowing the other had somehow heard the others thought.

_'Stay away Naruto!'_

_'I'm not through you with Serenity!'_

The two had no time to think about why they heard the other's thought, because the fireball was seconds from hitting them. Once more in unison, the two leaps away, avoiding the fireball of death. Unfortunately for Krue, she was hit by the fireball. An agonizing scream pierces through everyone's ears. The cry grows louder; the flames were burning the demon alive. The smell of burnt flesh reaches the senshi's and Naruto's noses, and their faces scrunches up at the rancid scent.

"Looks like its dead." Mumbles Jupiter.

In the library watching from a window was Ino. She had watched everything from when the Senshi first appeared until now.

"That idiot."

Not only did that idiot (Naruto) involve himself with something he shouldn't have, but he had picked a fight with a bunch of crazy girls wearing sailor fukus who could use strange elemental jutsu. Ino wasn't sure of the jutsu Sailor Moon could use or of what element of attack Sailor Venus's was, but she knew for a fact they were powerful. Being able to detect the strength and the feel of someone's chakra better than Naruto when he wasn't in Sage Mode, she knew they (all the sailor fuku wearing women) were strong. It was also because of this that she could feel out three more powerful chakra not too far from her position, possibly overseeing the battle like she.

It was also the reason why she could sense the demon burning in the flames was still alive and well. A pulse releases from the flames and Ino's hair stands on end in fright. Cursing, she places her hands in a seal, and cries out mentally.

_**Yamanaka Secret Art: Mind Connection Jutsu - Link Naruto**_

_**"Naruto that thing is still alive!"**_

Ino's scream roars though Naruto's mind and his head snaps up shocked.

"Ino?"

_**"The monster!"**_

Snapping his head to the flames, Naruto's mouth slowly morphs into a frown, hearing the screams stop. Peering into the flames, Naruto could make out a faint outline of something, a something that was in shape of the demon that Naruto was sure the beauty in red had destroyed a few moments ago.

_'So it's not over.'_

Naruto draws out two kunai and falls into a defensive stance, waiting for the demon to show itself. Seeing Naruto draw his weapons, Sailor Jupiter springs into action, thinking he was going to attack them.

_**"To the right!"**_

Naruto flinches at Ino's shout, and takes a glance to the right seeing Jupiter charging him.

"Tch."

It was annoying, but Naruto will have to deal with Sailor Jupiter first before fighting the demon. Besides, the bitch was really beginning to piss him off. Pocketing his kunai, he charges Jupiter also, intending on beating her until she couldn't move for awhile. Naruto didn't know it, but Jupiter was planning the same.

Jupiter throws a fast punch at Naruto's face. Surprised by the punch's speed, Naruto narrowly avoids the strike. A bead of sweat slides down Naruto's face as his eyes drift down to the small cut on his cheek. Seeing his stun expression, Jupiter smirks and presses on the attack. Cursing at his lack of attention, Naruto ducks and dodges Jupiter's fast strikes. One kick in particular flies past Naruto's face, cutting his _other_ cheek. A vein appears in Naruto's forehead at the cut, and he glares at Jupiter, very, very, very annoyed.

_'This girl is __**really**__ pissing me off.'_

Having enough, Naruto's hands shoot up with speed surpassing Jupiter's by years, and grabs Jupiter's arm out the air. Squeezing it tightly, Naruto ignores Jupiter's painful cry, and in one swift movement, knees the senshi in her gut, knocking the air right out of her.

"Too easy."

Jupiter drops and hugs her stomach, gasping for air. Hearing Naruto's laughter, she glares up at him through one eye.

_'Bastard.'_

Ino's shrill voice suddenly rages through Naruto's mind, cutting off his laughter.

_**"Behind you!"**_

Naruto turns around, and receives a vicious punch to the face by Krue. Crying out from the attack, Naruto flies back. Gathering chakra to his feet, Naruto skids across the ground, stopping his body from pulling off the ground. Feet ripping up the ground, Naruto tries to stop his body, but it wouldn't, in fact, it seems to increase.

_'Wha, wha?'_

Naruto didn't know what was going on. The initial pain from the punch felt like a simple love tap. Now however, a pain like no other was ripping through his body starting from his chin.

"RAAAA!"

Naruto screams out, the effect was like glass shattering throughout his body. Krue sneers at Naruto and throws one of her chains at the boy. The chain closes in on Naruto quickly, and wraps around his outstretched arm. The demon grins nastily, saliva dripping from her mouth like water. She had Naruto, now she was going to kill him, and she was going to enjoy it.

Obviously the demon had no idea who Naruto was and what he was capable of, especially under pressure. Unfortunately, the demon had no idea Naruto had a companion who was aiming a very particular seal at her. Crying out mentally, something Naruto heard because of their active link, a wave of chakra shoots from Ino's hands at Krue.

_**Yamanaka Secret Art: Mind Disturbance Jutsu**_

Krue goes stiff and her grip on the chain loosens slowly until dropping from her hands completely. Now that the demon was no longer holding the chain, Naruto was now free to run wild on the demon, but first a word of thanks.

_'Thanks Ino.'_

_**"Whatever, just kill that thing, I can't hold it much longer."**_

_'I'm on it.'_

Pulling the chain off his arm and ignoring the lingering pain from the demon's surprise attack, Naruto forms his favorite seal and a single clone appears, surprising all watching, except for the observing Ino. They all watch as Naruto hold out his right hand and the clone begins moving his hands over it, forming a spinning ball of blue energy, the Rasengan. The rasengan however was a bit different, something Naruto didn't notice, but within the rasengan were specks of white energy mixing with the blue, giving the rasengan a lighter color than usual.

_'What the hell is that?'_ Sailor Mars stare at the spinning energy ball in awe.

The clone, the rasengan, and the power Naruto was releasing were enough for those watching to know that Naruto was far from an ordinary boy. Sailor Mars knew this from the get go, as did Sailor Moon, the latter not realizing how she knew, just knew she did. On a building not too far from the action, watching everything were the Sailor Starlights.

Sailor Star Healer narrows his eyes thoughtfully.

"That boy, that power, it's astounding for a human."

Sailor Star Fighter scowls.

"A human possessing such a power, is that even possible? I thought the humans on this planet were powerless."

Sailor Star Maker shakes her head slowly.

"I've done some research. Apparently on this planet, there are many supernatural humans, many of which are in Japan alone."

Star Fighter interrupts Maker before she could say more.

"He's charging."

Down below, Naruto sprints for Krue at high speeds. Cocking back his arm, Naruto snarls at the demon. Krue in the meantime was struggling to break free from Ino's jutsu. Body twitching violently, Krue cries loudly, knowing her end was near. She could feel Ino's jutsu weakening, but it was too late, Naruto's attack was inches from her chest. Krue screams loudly, crying out her master's name as Naruto's attack grinds into her chest, her howls and screams shaking everyone who heard it, except for her attacker who roars the name of his attack.

_**RASENGAN!**_

The attack releases a powerful shockwave that blew everything in a ten foot radius around Naruto and Krue away. Windows crack and shatter, people fall, and birds fly away, all except one, a pitch black crow with ruby red eyes, it watching the battle intently. The Sailor Senshi covers their faces, protecting their vision and faces from the releasing shockwave. Ino was staring on in stun silence, not believing her eyes.

_'I've seen the Rasengan before, but, did it always have this power?'_

Naruto thoughts were the same as he watches the destruction his jutsu caused and the distance Krue flies, her body disintegrating into nothing. Staring down at his hands, Naruto frowns thoughtfully. The damage caused by the rasengan was on the same level as his Odama Rasengan and Futon: Rasengan, something that shouldn't be possible. He knew something was wrong with him. Naruto knew that from the beginning though. It was odd to him how he called the blonde wearing Sailor Fuku girl Serenity. No, what was really odd was how he knew not only her name, but the names of the girls behind her as well. Naruto casts them curious stares, and mentally says their name, something Ino heard, unknowingly to him.

Naruto stares at Sailor Mars.

_'Rei.'_

Naruto turns to Sailor Venus next.

_'Minako.'_

Naruto's eyes shift to Sailor Mercury.

_'Ami.'_

Naruto stares down at the slowly rising, wide-eyed Sailor Jupiter.

_'Makoto.'_

Naruto's eyes finally fall on the coldly staring Sailor Moon.

_'Serenity.'_

Sailor Moon and Naruto locks eyes, a brief silence passes. Sailor Moon's eyes slowly drift around, observing the damage Naruto's attack caused. It was truly incredible, truly incredible and dangerous. Not just the attack, but Naruto was dangerous also. The damage, the destruction he caused with a single attack was astounding. Sailor Moon had no way in knowing, but she felt within her soul that Naruto had yet to show the full extent of his powers, and that the technique he used wasn't even his best.

_'The worst should be better, look at this mess.'_ Thought Sailor Moon solemnly.

A small bit of sweat slides down Naruto's head seeing the destruction and feeling the glares the senshi were throwing him. The Senshi were already hostile towards him, but after the attack, Naruto could sense their hostility growing greatly.

_**"Time to go Naruto."**_

Naruto nods silently and before any threats were said by the senshi or attacks were thrown, Naruto vanishes. With Naruto gone, the cold air around Sailor Moon quickly fades, but the seriousness in her eyes never fades. Waving out her hand, Sailor Moon barks orders, taking charge, surprising her senshi and the watching senshi.

"Find any injured, if any, take them in the library, and aid them, I'll call for an ambulance," Sailor Moon stares at the many people laid on the ground, and sighs. "About ten of them." The Senshi gives Sailor Moon a nod and do what they were ordered, with pleased smiles.

The Red-Eyed Crow squawks and takes flight, heading for its Master. The Red-Eyed Crow doesn't notice, but there was a figure sitting next to it throughout the entire battle, a figure shrouded in a powerful illusion. The illusion drops and the figure reveals itself to be Madara Uchiha, his two different and very strange eyes glaring down at the senshi and then in the direction he felt Naruto and Ino running off in. Shifting his eyes back on the senshi, he eyes them carefully, scanning their forms with his Sharingan, etching their chakra signatures into his very soul. Behind his mask, Madara cracks a very small, yet very amused smirk.

_'This situation may not be so bad after all.'_

Tilting his head to the side, Madara stares off to the side to witness the Sailor Starlights departing, and his eyes narrow ever so slightly.

_'Yes, not so bad at all.'_

Chuckling, Madara is disappears into a dimension hole, his presence appearing for the briefest of seconds when he does.

Down below, the Senshi stop cold. The presence of Madara hitting them full force like a mini shockwave. Breaking out into cold sweats, they glare around, trying to sense out Madara's presence, but felt nothing. It disappeared just as quickly as it came. Sailor Mercury shakes her head, and makes a statement her companions agree fully with.

"We have way too many problems already to be dealing with another enemy."

Unfortunately for Mercury and the Senshi, their problems were just starting and would grow from then on. This only proves true when Sailor Pluto suddenly appears, filling the area with her chilling presence. Sailor Moon stops to stare at Pluto, and nearly groans at what she said.

"There is a problem."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Osaka Residence**

A tap at the window sounds through Naru's bedroom. Sasuke being the only resident at the moment glares at the crow staring at him expectedly. Strangely, the crow returns the glare and Sasuke's eyes darken. Grunting, Sasuke closes his eyes to catch more sleep, when the crow begins tapping at the window once more. Sasuke groans and opens his eyes once more, the Sharingan blazing to life. However, his eyes widen at the sight of Naru floating above him, legs crossed, peering down at him curiously. Sharingan fading, Sasuke keeps his composure despite being freaked out at Naru's sudden appearance, and glares at her. Naru returns the glare, it just as impassive as his.

"Were you going to kill my pet?" Naru suddenly asks, motioning her hands at the crow.

Sasuke answers without turning his eyes from the glaring girl.

"And if I was?" He questions in return.

Naru sighs in response and pulls out a plate of cookies from nowhere. The movement surprises Sasuke, and his surprise grows suddenly catching the delicious aroma of the plate of cookies Naru was holding. Confused and more than a little worried, Sasuke wonders what was wrong with him. To not be able to sense Naru entering the room was one thing, but to not even smell the freshly baked cookies were another. Sasuke was sure something was definitely wrong with him.

"Then no cookies for you." Scolds a teasing Naru, taking a cookie off the plate and popping it into her mouth. Moaning at the wonderful taste, Naru takes no notice of Sasuke's bewildered expression at the noise or the slight turning of his head. Sasuke however does notice the crow that was previously out the window, was now in the room, standing on the stand, the very same stand inches away from the bed where Sasuke was currently staring at. Eyes narrowing, Sasuke considers burning the bird to death with Amaterasu, but decides not to, wanting answers.

"How did that get in here?"

Naru plops on the bed, and sets the plate of cookies on the bed. Licking some chocolate off her fingers, Naru gives Sasuke a strange look, almost as if he asked the stupidest question in the world.

"Through the window of course."

Sasuke doesn't bother looking back at the window, knowing it was closed, and just groans mentally.

"Whatever."

Laughing quietly, Naru gives the crow a small stare.

"Report what you found."

The crow nods and Sasuke watches the crow dissolves into a thin black mist. Activating his Sharingan, Sasuke could see the intense energy integrated within the mist, and wonders what kind of jutsu he was bearing witness to. The black mist forms a large circle, and within the circle, the battle and interactions between Naruto, the Senshi, and Krue is seen. Ino is even seen using her jutsu on Naruto and Krue. This was enough for Sasuke to finally sit up from the bed to stare at the scenes playing over and over again. Naru doesn't spare Sasuke a glance, but she felt him move, and she speaks, never taking her eyes off the playing scenes.

"Friends of yours?" Asks Naru softly, but Sasuke could detect the faint interest lacing Naru's tone.

"No, we just come from the save village." Answers Sasuke.

"Is that so?" Naru watches Naruto and Sailor Moon glare at each other. "Hmm, it's odd, but this is the first time I've ever seen Usagi-chan with such a glare. What did that Naive Idiot do to her?" Naru remembers meeting with Naruto earlier, remembers when he saved her, and remembers his strong arms holding her. Naru blushes darkly at the thought and giggles, thinking of all the things she and Naruto could be doing together that involves his strong arms and him carrying her around. Sasuke ignores Naru's insane giggles and watches the scene of Sailor Mars attacking the demon with her fire attack, forcefully separating Naruto and Sailor Moon.

_'Interesting,'_ Hearing Naru's giggles stop, Sasuke casts her a side glance and narrows his eyes, seeing her eyes completely red, a strange light shining from within them. The air around Naru shifts drastically, and Sasuke's sharingan activates once more, becoming cautious of Naru once more. _'This is the second time she's done this.'_ Eyeing her, Sasuke watches her mouth twitches and then open, she suddenly speaking, voice cold and devoid of life, much like his own manner of speaking.

"Uchiha-san, that boy and girl, what are their names?"

Not seeing any reason to withhold this information, Sasuke answers slowly.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Ino Yamanaka."

Naru hums once more.

"Uzumaki-kun and Yamanaka-san."

Cracking a smirk, Naru stares out the window. Licking her lips, Naru's red eyes turn a shade darker.

"I knew there was more to that boy, and that girl, I bet she was the one spying on us from before."

Sasuke had no idea what Naru was talking about, but grunts, watching the scene once more, ignoring Naru's mumbles.

"I know," Naru grins brightly. "The people may want to see this." Laughing once more, Naru's eyes return to normal, completely ignoring the glaring Sasuke who was contemplating killing the annoying girl.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**The Library**

Hours after the battle, Naruto and Ino are back in the library, but instead of researching, they were in the cafeteria eating lunch while discussing the earlier events.

"Naruto you blew everything before anything even started," Rages Ino quietly. "Not even a day here and we're already in trouble."

Naruto stops eating at this.

"What do you mean 'we'? I did all the fighting; I'm the one that got punched." Argues Naruto, pointing at the bandages on his face.

"And you're the one fighting a bunch of perversely dressed women." Sighs Ino tiredly.

"Hey, that thing was attacking innocent people." Argues Naruto.

"And what about the Sailor Senshi?" Argues Ino calmly.

Naruto opens his mouth to argue his case, when he shuts it in confusion.

"The Sailor Who?"

Expecting this, Ino answers without turning from the book on the table next to her plate of sandwiches.

"The Sailor Senshi, the bunch of girls you were fighting earlier. Unfortunately for you, those bunch of girls are Tokyo's Heroes, no, the world's," Ino points at Naruto with her half eaten sandwich, an irritated twitch in her eyes. "And guess what?" Ino points her finger at the television where a woman, a reporter is seen reporting the incident from earlier, showing footage of Naruto fighting the demon, knocking out Sailor Jupiter, arguing with Sailor Moon, ready to fight, and causing great destruction with his jutsu. "You're Public Enemy Number 1." Ino walks to the TV and turns it up so Naruto could hear what she already discovered.

_**"Many were injured in today's Yoma's attack. Thanks to the efforts of the Sailor Senshi we were saved once again. However, that is not all that took place today,"**_

A video, an edited video of Naruto causing great destruction with the Rasengan is seen once again. However, unlike what actually happened, the video only showed Naruto and the rasengan destroying the place, not Naruto and the rasengan destroying the demon and the place.

_**"This boy is dangerous. It is obvious that he is in league with the Yoma that our heroes had destroyed. That attack of his had caused more damage than the Yoma, and had left even the Senshi in awe. Dangerous, I repeat, this boy is dangerous, when you see him, run and alert the authorities and maybe, just maybe the Senshi will deal with him swiftly and quickly before such action is needed."**_

Ino shuts off the TV and stares at the dazed Naruto. Walking back over to the table, Ino takes her seat and silently resumes eating her food. In the meanwhile, Naruto was shocked and insulted at what the news was saying about him. Slamming his hands on the table, Naruto promises to deal with the person who did this to him.

"Hey!" Shouts Ino angrily.

"My good name is soiled." Shouts Naruto outraged.

"What good name, we're nobodies here." Shouts Ino in return, punching Naruto in the head.

"I'm not a nobody; I'm Naruto Uzumaki, ttebayo." Shouts Naruto proudly.

Ino went to punch Naruto again when an idea suddenly hits her. Stopping her fist inches from Naruto's head, Ino suddenly smiles and speaks.

"No you're not." Said the grinning Ino.

"Huh?" Asks the confused Naruto, a deep feeling of dread building inside him.

Ino points at Naruto and states loudly and boldly, stunning Naruto.

"As of this second, you are no longer Naruto Uzumaki, Public Enemy Number 1, you are now," Ino ponders Naruto's new name for a few seconds and snaps her fingers, it hitting her like one of Tsunade's drunken punches. Still pointing at Naruto, Ino continues, her grin turning down right devious.

"Naruko Uzumaki."

Now, Naruto wasn't the smartest person around, but if there was thing he wasn't, and that was stupid. He knew were Ino was going when she called him by _**that**_name. There was only one time when he used that name, and it was when he was using his prized jutsu, his original jutsu, a jutsu that can even take down a Kage.

_**The Sexy Jutsu**_

Naruto shakes his head furiously, trying to rebuke Ino's plans, and to further this, he waves his hands and shouts out loud, cursing Ino and the person who did this to him.

"I REFUSE DAMMIT. YOU'RE NOT DOING THIS TO ME INO!"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Osaka Residence**

In the house of Naru Osaka, in the room of Naru Osaka, Naru Osaka was currently laughing her ass off, and with her was one very annoyed one very irritated, yet very amused and very impressed Sasuke Uchiha. Through the midst of Naru's laughter and Sasuke's tiny smirk, the two were on two very similar wavelengths when it came to their thoughts

_'Yknow, this girl is pretty interesting; she may be of use to me yet.' _Thought Sasuke, eyeing the laughing Naru from the corner of his eyes.

_'Wow, that was fun; I didn't think doing something like that would result in this. Hmm, I wonder how I can use this guy here to further my plans. Well, I'll think about that later, for now, let's abuse my powers for personal gain until then.'_

A duo that should have never come together is now slowly forming a partnership. Look out world, the Uchiha of Destruction and the girl who will soon be the Root of All Evil is together and will soon cause the shifting destinies to shift once more.

* * *

_**Naru: This chapter may have started out bad, but I say it ended pretty well**_

_**Sasuke: I agree**_

_**Naruto: What the hell are you talking about, look at what happened to me**_

_**Usagi: Don't worry Naruto; things can only get worst from here**_

_**Naruto: Don't say that**_

_**Ino: I agree with Usagi, things can only get worst...for you of course**_

_**Naruto: Noooooooo**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Naruto: We are here once again**_

_**Usagi: Things are moving once again**_

_**Sasuke: You two are annoying once again**_

_**Naru: Konsu does not own Sailor Moon or Naruto**_

_**Sailor Siren: Please enjoy this chapter**_

* * *

Four days have passed since the incident with Krue. It is now Monday, a start of a new school week. During those four days, things have been quiet, forcing the raging hearts and souls of the senshi to calm. Two in particular however were still feeling the effects of the incident and the talk, and those two were.

"Slow down Usagi-chan, we need to talk."

"No more talking Rei-chan, school."

"Stick to your character and forget about school for a second."

"No."

To anyone watching the pair, they would think the world was ending. Not only was Usagi, the Usagi Tsukino notorious hater of school dead set on heading to school, she was declining the chance to skip school with Rei Hino, a girl who wouldn't dare to do such a thing, putting responsibility first instead of fun. However, this was not a particular switch of personality; in fact, Rei's responsible personality was stronger than ever, which is why she was proposing to skip school.

They needed to talk about the incident four days, about the talk Sailor Pluto gave them.

"Stop following me Rei." Usagi shouts increasing her speed.

"We go to the same school idiot." Rei shouts back, also increasing her speed.

Trailing far behind the duo were Motoko, Ami, and Minako. Motoko rubs the back of her head, understanding why Rei was being pushy with Usagi, but really hoped Rei would cut the girl some slack.

_'But then again, I'm also worried about Usagi, her attitude was really abnormal.'_

_**Flashback**_

"There is a problem."

Sailor Moon and the Senshi stare at the Senshi of Time intently. Sailor Venus frowns, already knowing what Sailor Pluto was going to say.

"If you're talking about the blonde boy, we'll take care of him when the time comes."

Sailor Pluto smiles pleasantly at this.

"That's good Sailor Venus, but he is a minor annoyance at the moment." Sailor Pluto stabs her staff in the ground and time comes to a complete stop, shocking the senshi.

"What are you doing Pluto?" Mercury cries. "Won't you be punished if you stop time like this?"

Sailor Pluto smiles once more.

"Usually I would, but I have received special permission to do this, but only once, seeing how this is a special occasion," Sailor Pluto points to the sky. "Look up." The Senshi does so and to their horror there was a crack in the sky, a large crack.

"What is that?" Sailor Mercury gasps.

"Reality is breaking down." Sailor Pluto answers solemnly.

"Why?" Sailor Venus asks.

Sailor Pluto lowers her eyes.

"I'm not entirely sure; however, that boy, the blonde and his companions may know the cause."

Sailor Pluto shakes her head and continues before the Senshi could say anything else.

"Because of this, there will be some changes, changes you won't be able to recognize, but there will be minor changes to _this_ reality. The future is now uncertain, the past is in jumbles, and it will be up to you all to make sure the present will remain as is." Sailor Pluto sighs once more.

A cold silence passes. The senshi glances between another, not sure what think about this, but Sailor Moon surprisingly changes the subject, all in a deadpanned state.

"But this isn't all you have to say, right...Setsuna?"

Sailor Pluto doesn't smile, her eyes staring into Sailor Moon's evenly. Sailor Moon returns the stare, a strange glint in her eyes. A strange feeling wells up inside of the watching senshi, not liking this sudden feel from Sailor Moon. It was a cold, cold and calm, not at all like their bubbly and warm friend. Since meeting the boy she's been acting differently, too differently for words. The senshi chokes on the air, feeling a cold malicious aura expelling from Sailor Pluto, her eyes taking on an intense glow. Slamming her staff on the ground, Sailor Pluto glares at Sailor Moon, ignoring the startled senshi.

"I will not tolerate being spoke to in such a manner, be it from you Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, or Neo Queen Serenity, I _will_ be spoken to with the proper respect."

Sailor Moon's eyebrow twitches and she opens her mouth to say something, when the strange glint in her eye suddenly fades. Body waving, Sailor Moon suddenly grasps her head, and gives Pluto an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Pluto, I was out of line, please forgive me."

Sailor Pluto's eyes narrow dangerously, but nonetheless nods.

"I'm glad that you understand, but as you said," The glow in Pluto's eyes slowly dies. "I have more to say. A terrible force is on the move. One so corrupted the very nature of our lives will be thrown into chaos once the battles begin. Nine beings of great power are sealed somewhere in Tokyo, and the one responsible is on the move to recover them. I will be stationed here until this threat is dealt with. Be careful Princess, Senshi, the things I've managed to see over the course of this battle will not be kind for any of you, especially you Princess."

Pluto stares at the silent Sailor Moon and begins speaking of a prophesy in a strange dueled voice, startling the senshi.

"As you are Good, Evil will forever be by your side. You may be apart now, but soon you'll come together again and when you do, it won't be on the greatest terms," Sighing deeply Pluto continues. "Life is neither Good nor Evil, Order is the same, but Life will act and act as he has, while Order will slowly be consumed by Evil, inside and out. While destiny has shifted and will continue to do so, all of your fates will remain the same."

Pluto holds out her hands, eyes glowing darkly once more.

"Forever Strong, Forever Alone, Forever a Celestial, that is your Fate...in all dimensions."

_**Flashback End**_

"So stubborn." Rei groans.

"So persistent." Usagi groans.

"So annoying." Makoto groans.

"So...shut the hell up." Minako groans.

"You guys, cut it out please we're in class." Ami groans.

The class was full with the exception of three empty seats and the missing teacher. The Three Lights were seated quietly, well, two of them were. The last, Seiya was mindlessly flirting with a girl next to him, laughing quietly at all the ways the girl blushed at his words and actions. It only came to a stop when Usagi gave him a disapproving glare. A huff was Seiya's response and he leans back in his chair pouting, arms crossed over his chest, cheeks puffed out. Cracking a small laugh at Seiya's antics, Usagi shakes her head and smiles, showing her first true smile of the day. However the smile drops once the door opens, revealing a friend she hasn't spoken to properly in nearly two years, the Class President, their Iincho, Naru Osaka.

"Quiet down everyone, I have an announcement," Naru shouts, arms crossed over her chest, glaring at the class, shutting them up. "Asanami-sensei will be in thirty minutes from now, so until then we'll be having Self-Study, but that's not all," Naru holds up her hand, silencing the excited class, and sighs mentally knowing they would get riled up more at the next announcement. "We'll be receiving three transfer students." Naru smirks thinking of the three, and two in particular causes her to giggle a bit.

The class erupts into excited and stun whispers.

"The guys should be lucky, we'll be having two girls joining us today, and girls don't be left out, one handsome guy will be joining us as well." The whispers changes into full blow shouts of excitement.

Laughing, Naru turns to the door.

"Come on in you three."

The class goes silent as the door opens. A single foot appears from the open door, revealing a long slender leg, causing the guys in the class to stare on in anticipation. Another foot follows, followed by the rest of the body, revealing a beautiful blonde girl with her hair long bangs covering the right side of her face. Giving the class a kind smile, the girl introduces herself, in a confident and slightly flirty tone.

"Hi, I'm Ino Yamanaka, please take care of me."

Naru nods and points to the empty seat behind Ami Mizuno, someone Ino recognizes instantly.

_'Oh, she's the girl I mind dived into before.'_ Ino thought smirking.

The moment Ami saw her, a strange feeling wells inside of her, somehow recognizing her. It wasn't just Ami, but Usagi, Minako, Rei, and Makoto as well. Their expressions vary, but they all felt the same.

_'I know that girl.'_

However, their reasons were different. To Usagi, she felt the girl was someone important to her, important in a way very similar to a sister or something close to it. Rei felt the same as Usagi, but she also recognizes Ino from her terrifying vision. Makoto felt as if an old friend has return, a best friend she could talk to about anything and anyone, especially when it came to cooking. Minako, her reaction was the same as Usagi and Rei, but only stronger, much stronger, so much stronger tears were gathering in her eyes at the sight of her, a deep sadness overwhelming her. Strangely enough, when Ino locked eyes with Minako, tears also gathered in her eyes, surprising her.

Rubbing their eyes, the two stare at each other for a moment longer and turns away, not sure what to think or do.

"Oookay." Drawls out Naru, officially freaked out and not bothering to hide it. "Will the next moro-um, student come in please." Naru orders, nearly slipping on her words, something everyone caught.

Ino glares openly at Naru, a tick in her left eye.

_'Did that bitch just call me a moron?'_ She thought outraged.

Seeing Ino's glare, Naru gives Ino a gentle smile.

"Is everything alright?" Naru asks kindly.

Twitch becoming worst, Ino restrains acting out on her usual violent impulse and huffs, dismissing Naru. No sooner had she did, a boy walks in the class, frowning indifferently, eyes full of indifference, and a posture full of extreme indifference. When the girls saw him, they all blush, all of them except for Naru and Ino. Naru only smiles at the sight, while Ino scowls, and takes a few steps to the side, obviously avoiding the boy. The boy introduces himself in a low, calm, and smooth voice, wooing the girls, and pissing off Seiya.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

Ignoring all the heart-eyed girls, Sasuke glares at Seiya. There was only one other person who had such a reaction out of him, and it amused him to no end remembering it happened during the first year of the Ninja Academy. Giving Seiya a smirk, Sasuke's eyes narrow slightly and he continues.

"It's a pleasure." He adds, his eyes becoming cold, sending a shiver down Seiya's spine.

In a rare moment of slipping and revealing his true nature, Seiya glares back, his eyes becoming equally as cold, reading Sasuke's inner strength and powers through his cold eyes, just as Sasuke was doing him. What the other felt was something neither liked, and their eyes darken.

_'This guy has a strong starseed, but it's dark, too dark for words.' _Seiya thought, his eyes darkening further.

_'He's strong, very strong, I'll need to keep an eye on him,'_ Sasuke's eyes travel to Yaten (16), Taiki (16), and the Senshi Girls. _'And them as well.'_ He thought and turns to the smiling Naru.

"Hey dumbass, did you call me a moron?" Sasuke asks bluntly.

The class becomes shocked at Sasuke's words, not believing he would speak to Naru or anyone in such a way on his first day.

"Hmm, oh no, you're mistaken my dear cousin." Naru laughs, ignoring Sasuke's glare.

Only Ino and Usagi knew the two were not cousins, but only Ino knew what this implies when Naru said this.

_'They're working together.'_

As if reading her mind, Naru gives Ino a small smile.

"Is there a problem Yamanaka-san?" Naru asks kindly.

Though she was smiling, Ino felt as if Naru was sneering at her. It was slight, but thanks to her sensitivity to chakra, Ino could feel the darkness and evil in Naru's energy. It was so slight Ino thought she was imagining it, but she felt it, and she was scared, something she did not allow to show. However, thanks to his eyes, Sasuke read this, and thanks to her awakening abilities, Naru was able to feel it with her weak empathy, and her smile becomes slightly dark in response.

"Dammit, I really wish I wasn't here."

The voice of an irritated female assaults everyone's ears. Ino couldn't help but smile at it, her earlier fears gone. Naru was grinning widely, while Sasuke remains indifferent, but if one were to look close, they would notice his lips twitching slightly. A girl steps in the class, and when she does, the class goes silent. Blonde spiky hair reaching to her shoulders, bangs dyed red, nearly falling over her crystal blue eyes, a strange birthmark that could be mistaken as a tattoo on her right cheek in the form of a line, almost like a whisker, and breast that could rival Makoto's, and if there was one thing that could describe the girl, it would be three words.

A delinquent beauty

"School is the worst place for me to be." She groans and her eyes fall on Sasuke, another groan escapes her, a groan that sounded suspiciously like a growl. "And this asshole is here as well." When she said this, her mouth almost twists into a snarl, barely revealing her fangs.

"Uzumaki-san, please act civilly when in school." Naru advises frowning.

The disguised Naruto, now known as Naruko Uzumaki gives Naru a scowl, but nods.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruko glares at the class and introduces herself. "I'm Naruko Uzumaki, treat me well and I'll do the same to you."

Before anyone could respond to this, Ino hits Naruko on the head.

"Cut that out Naruko or you'll make Big Sister very angry." Ino said smiling happily.

Naruko glares up at Ino through one eye, nursing her head with her hands.

"Ah, sorry." Naruto grumbles.

Naru claps her hands, taking charge before anything bad happens.

"Okay everyone. Now that our new classmates have been introduced, let's get them seated and begin Self-Study," Naru stares at the three empty seats and then at the placement sheet on the teacher's desk. "Okay, will Mizuno-san, Seiya-san, and Tsukino-san stand up in that order," The three do so. "Yamanaka-san you're behind Mizuno-san, Uzumaki-san you're next to Seiya-san, and Sasuke-san you're behind Tsukino-san." Naru said.

A "grunt", a "yes", and a "yeah, yeah" are the responses Naru hears from Sasuke, Ino, and Naruto respectively. The moment the three take their seats, the class immediately bombs them with questions. While Ino answers all questions with a smile, her attention was on the occasionally grunting Sasuke, the frowning, yet answering Naruko, and the silent Naru her eyes never leaving Naruko and Sasuke. Frowning slightly, Ino forms a handseal unseen by anyone, and connects her mind with Naruto's once more. What she saw and felt nearly knocked her out, and she holds her head in pain.

"Are you okay Yamanaka-san?" Ami asks kindly.

Giving Ami a strained smile, Ino nods slowly.

"I'm good, don't worry." Ino answers.

Even if Ino said this, Ami was worried, and so was the other senshi. They felt something odd about Ino the moment she walked in the room, and seeing her pain made them feel pain.

"Are you sure?" She asks for clarification.

Giving Ami another smile in hopes of easing her worry, Ino nods again.

"Yeah, I'm good." Ino answers again, her eyes shifting to Naruko. _'You idiot!'_ Ino thought worried.

Over with Naruko, aka Naruto, the disguised boy turned girl was currently answering all questions asked of her the best she could while dealing with Sasuke telepathically in a world created by their minds. Something that should not be possible because she wasn't a Yamanaka, but wasn't so odd because she was dealing with an Uchiha.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Mind World**

Grappling, Naruto glares at the indifferent Sasuke fiercely.

"Why the hell are you here?" Naruto growls.

Giving Naruto a cool smile, Sasuke answers calmly.

"Because I was bored."

"Bastard." Naruto growls again.

"Hmph." Sasuke grunts.

Kicking Naruto back, Sasuke watches Naruto skid across the ground, his eyes never leaving his own. Holding up his hand, a chidori forms, and Sasuke wordlessly charges Naruto. A wicked glare forms in Naruto's eyes and he holds up his hand, a rasengan forming, and he too charges. Speeding towards the other, the ground beneath Sasuke's and Naruto's feet changes into water. The white sky changes into a cloudy sky and rain falls. No longer in a white world, the two were once again at the Valley of the End, fighting once more, formed from their respective minds.

"Oh my, this is interesting."

Standing on the top of Madara's Uchiha's head was Naru, she watching the two battle it out to the death. Watching the battle, Naru's eyes never leave their forms, taking in their movements and the jutsu they were using. Humming thoughtfully, Naru rubs her chin, and continues watching the two pound away at each other.

"AHHHH!" Naruto screams, electricity surging through his body from Sasuke's Chidori Current.

The screaming Naruto suddenly stops screaming and grins. Catching sight of the grin, Sasuke's Sharingan activates and his eyes widen seeing the chakra building in the clone's body. Before Sasuke could react, the clone explodes, sending him crashing across the water. Appearing by his side in an instant, Naruto flips and delivers a heel drop to Sasuke's gut, sending him beneath the water below.

"Didn't think that jutsu work." Naruto groans, panting heavily.

Shimmering from behind Naruto, Sasuke responds to this with a kick to the back of the head and a shout, the Eternal Mangekyo glaring holes through Naruto's body.

"It didn't!"

This time it was Naruto who was sent crashing across the water. However, once more this Naruto was revealed to be a clone when it vanishes in a cloud of smoke. Eyes narrowing, Sasuke hears a sharp buzzing sound approaching quickly from behind, and he smirks.

Recognizing the sound, the Eternal Mangekyo glows and Sasuke fades into nothing.

"What? Sasuke?"

_**Clap**_

_**Clap**_

_**Clap**_

Hearing the claps, Naruto turns to see Naru standing on Madara's head, smiling coldly down at him. However, because Naruto and Naru were so far apart, Naruto could not recognize her, not even by voice because he was barely paying attention during the introductions.

"Such a wonderful show." She announces gleefully. "Ever since awakening this power I've been experiencing many wonderful things. I hope you Invaders," Scratching her cheek, Naru pauses, and thinks a bit. A few seconds pass and she snaps her fingers. "Well, I guess it's not proper to call you that anyone since you're now residents of _my_ world. But back to my earlier words, I hope you guys continue to entertain me, you and Uchiha-kun are quite enjoyable to watch," Waving her hand, Naru grins, darkness leaking from her lips. The world slowly fades, and before it does completely, Naru's voice is heard once more, followed by an evil wave of energy so powerful, Naruto actually pales and breaks into a cold sweat, in the mind and real world.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Real World**

_"You and the Sailor Senshi are my play things, continue to entertain me."_

"Uzumaki-san, are you okay?"

Blinking slowly, Naruko nearly shrieks at how close Minako's face was to hers. Heart beating loudly, Naruko gives Minako an uneasy smile.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just a little startled." Naruko answers truthfully.

Color slowly returns to her face, and Naruko wipes away the sweat on her forehead.

"Just a little startled." She repeats.

Off to the side, Ino gives Naruto a concern glance and she turns to the silently staring Naru who gives her a small smile upon noticing her. A little away from her, Usagi gives Naruko a side glance and resumes talking with Makoto. Behind her, Sasuke smirks at Naruko's state, and turns to the blushing Rei, and continues his conversation with her.

"Rei Hino, that's an interesting name."

Blushing at the compliment, Rei giggles and brushes away a few bangs from her face.

"It's not interesting at all."

"I beg to differ," Sasuke writes Rei's name on his notebook. "Hmm. Out of all the ways I can read your name, this stands out the most," Staring Rei in the eyes, Sasuke smirks, and a chill goes down Rei's spine seeing it. "Rei of Fire." The chill grows stronger hearing Sasuke's words, and Rei laughs nervously.

"This is the first time in years I heard anyone say that about my name." Rei said, easily regaining her composure.

Never losing his smirk, Sasuke nods in understanding.

"It's not hard to miss. I actually know an idiot who would have loved to tease you about your name. Actually I was thinking of him when I said that." Sasuke lies, never breaking eye contact with Rei.

"Oh, you miss your friend."

"I wouldn't say that, more like I can't seem to keep him away from me...he has problems." Sasuke's head shifts to the side where Naruko was sitting. The girl had a visible tick in her eyebrow, cheeks tinted red in anger. "Yeah, big problems, almost like a stalker, but no matter how far I try to run, he always finds me...its creepy." Naruko's eyebrow was twitching violently now. However the twitching stops when Naruko grins deviously. She had an idea to humiliate Sasuke, but in doing so, it would also be hurting her, his pride as well.

'_Oh well, I'll bear with it only to wipe that smug smirk off his face.'_

Snickering loudly, Naruko whispers under her breath loud enough for the entire class to hear.

"Says the guy who kissed said stalker," To the surprise of the class who didn't know Sasuke very well, knew blushing was not something he would do. "I mean really. From what I remember of that time, you looked like you really enjoyed it." Naruko teases. "Never in my days have I seen such a blush on the great Uchiha's face," Naruko holds her cheeks, blushing madly. "Kyaa it was so adorable." By the time Naruko was finished, Sasuke was unusually calm. To those who didn't know Sasuke, they would think Naruko's words had no effect on him. However, to those who knew Sasuke, even those for a short time, could tell he was angry, especially by the slight twitch in his eyebrow, and the slight spike in his chakra.

Even though Sasuke is known for being cold, dark, and possibly evil, even he would be embarrassed by remembering such a thing as kissing Naruto.

Turning his eyes on said bastard blonde turned bitch blonde, Sasuke's eyes were full of malice, but only for a second, something only few saw. In response, Naruko grins wildly, teeth showing and all. Watching them with a frown was Ino. It was odd, but the way the two were acting was odd, very odd. To her it wasn't like they were enemies, to her it was as if they were back in the academy, back when the two were _not_ trying to seriously kill each other out of malice and revenge.

'_I don't like this.'_ Ino thought sighing.

Ino wasn't the only one who felt like this. Call it instinct, or the influence of the past, but Usagi was frowning, eyes scrunched up in irritation. Something was wrong with this situation. It didn't take a genius to figure out Naruko was actually Naruto, but when Usagi saw how everyone, including her beloved senshi was behaving towards Naruto, she figured it probably did take a genius to figure out Naruko was Naruto, or one very powerful reincarnated Moon Princess.

'_I can't really blame anyone though, because I can feel it, I can feel his presence, it's no mistake, Naruko is Naruto. I don't know how he changed into a girl, but the cross-dressing habits are still the same.'_

There was no fighting it. The knowledge she never knew before, the memories, and the strange feelings engulfing her being whenever she thought of Naruto, Usagi couldn't fight it, wouldn't fight it, because she knew why they were coming, and she grips her desk tightly thinking of the reason.

'_Princess Serenity is stirring uncontrollably, Naruto is really affecting her.'_

Needing to get away from Naruto, Usagi stands and quietly leaves the room. Watching her leave, Naru's eyes narrow slightly, but she makes no move to follow. Turning back to the class, Naru eyes Usagi's senshi and notices them making no move to follow either despite watching her go in obvious distress. The ninja had noticed, and while Ino looked a bit worried, Naruto and Sasuke were indifferent. However, it was Seiya who went after Usagi, making an excuse that he had to go to the restroom. Humming quietly, Naru leans against the wall and smiles deviously.

'_Now how do I work this development into some fun?'_

Outside the class, Seiya was walking next to the silent Usagi. Nothing had been said between the two since Seiya joined Usagi. The silence was comfortable. Usagi was happy Seiya had yet to say anything. There was a lot on her mind, a lot she had to sort through in order to function properly, and a lot that had to do with the idiot person disguised as a girl in class.

'_What exactly is that person thinking? Why is…he even here?'_

Usagi didn't know, she wanted to know, but she didn't know how to find out without getting angry.

'_I just want to strangle his little neck.'_

"Um, Odango?"

This was the first time Seiya seen Usagi look genuinely angry and upset. The look on her face was something different altogether and Seiya really wanted to know what was bothering her.

"I told you to stop calling me that." Usagi said not facing Seiya.

Scratching the back of his head, Seiya gives Usagi a weak grin.

"That you did, but when did I ever promise to listen to such a request." Seiya said, his grin growing stronger.

Giving Seiya a small glare, Usagi huffs annoyed.

"Geez you're so obnoxious Seiya-kun."

Returning the glare, but with a playful smile, Seiya responds coolly.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"With it comes to you, it's always a bad thing."

This time it was Seiya's time to huff, and when he does, he takes a peak at Usagi to see her laughing quietly, light in her eyes once more. Cracking a small smile, Seiya nods to himself and continues walking with Usagi, teasing along the way.

'_It's not what I wanted, but seeing that smile is enough to satisfy me for now.'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Are you some kind of idiot Naruto?"

"Shut up Ino."

"I mean really. You were arguing with Sasuke as if you were back in the Academy or something."

"Shut it Ino."

"I'm being serious, what the hell happened to you in there?"

"I said shut up."

Ino and the undisguised Naruto were seated in a tree near the track, eating lunch, far away from everyone else. While Ino was trying to figure out what was wrong with Naruto, Naruto was trying to figure how to get Ino to be silent for more than five seconds so he could figure out what was wrong with him himself.

'_Odd, it was too odd.'_

All of it was odd, starting from when Naruto and Sasuke battled in his mind, the strange girl who scared the hell out of him, and the strange interaction between him and Sasuke in class.

'_What's going on?'_

"_I wish you tell me."_

Naruto jumps hearing Ino's voice in his head, and he glares at the girl.

"Did you do that mind reading jutsu again?"

"Yeah, you were ignoring me." Ino huffs annoyed.

"And that gives you the right to do that jutsu on me without permission?"

"No, but this way we can keep in contact while in class," Ino's eyes narrow. "I don't know how you did what you did with Sasuke in your mind, but there was someone else there and this person threw me out the second I entered. I don't know what's going on, but it seems like we have some dangerous people in class other than Sasuke," Naru comes to mind. "We have to be careful Naruto, this place, despite not having any ninja; it's dangerous, very dangerous." Naruto nods slowly in understanding.

"The Sailor Senshi comes to mind as well," Naruto said having seen Naru appear in his mind thanks to Ino. "Is there something up with Naru?" Naruto asks curiously.

"Nothing in particular, just don't let your guard down around her or any of the people in class, they're a little freaky." Ino advises, thinking it was best not to alarm Naruto of the feeling Naru gave her or the thought of her and Sasuke working together.

However, it was Ino who was alarmed with what Naruto said next.

"Well it shouldn't be surprising that the people in class are a little freaky. The Sailor Senshi are our classmates after all."

Naruto picks at his ear, not noticing Ino's disbelieving stare, a disbelieving stare, a disbelieving stare that quickly morphs into realization. Taking a bite of her sandwich, Ino dives deep into her mind.

'_That explains the strange energy of at least five of the people in class, and the other three, the Kou's, they feel similar to the chakras belonging to the three overlooking the battle the other day,' _Ino's eyes narrow. _'The chakras, all of their chakras feel blocked, almost as if they were sealed behind something,'_ Ino suddenly remembers the gates she saw within Naruto's and Ami's mind. _'Is that how it is? I saw the planet symbol for Mercury in Mizuno-san's mind, and there was the Moon's symbol in Naruto's.'_ Ino had no idea what this meant, but before she could think more on it, another thought hits her, and she turns to the silently staring Naruto, and before she could say anything, Naruto responds.

"I don't know how I know about the senshi being in our class or how I know who they are, but I had a feeling and I know this feeling isn't wrong." Naruto explains finishing off his lunch. "I know it's odd Ino, but trust me, they're in our class."

It wasn't a matter of trust, because believe it or not, Ino trusts Naruto. No, it was something else entirely. Deep within Ino, something whispers out from darkest parts of her mind, a whisper she barely heard, but heard nonetheless.

"_**The Princesses became…the Sailor Senshi?"**_

Shocked, Ino tries to focus on the voice, trying to find its origins, but the presence of the voice vanishes the second she tried finding it.

'_What was what? Who invaded my mind?'_

Not knowing who did, but knowing someone had invaded her mind, or so she believes, Ino spreads her senses to locate the person. However this proved pointless because of the multiple strong chakras in the school, disrupting her senses. The two chakras emitting from Naruto was enough of a hindrance. However, three of the chakras she sensed were closing in on them, and Ino gives Naruto a glare.

"Someone is coming, change back."

Huffing, Naruto returns Ino's glare.

"Make me."

A swift punch to the head and a loud shout is followed after Naruto's stupid statement.

"JUST DO WHAT I SAID JACKASS!"

Down below, Minako, Makoto, and Ami blinks at Ino's shout and glance amongst the other confused and a little freaked. The sound of branches breaking catches their attention next, and a figure falls out the tree, and hits the ground hard.

"Ouch, that hurt bitch!"

Rubbing her butt, Naruko glares up at the victoriously smirking Ino.

"Get down her bitch so I can spank ya." Naruko growls angrily.

Up above, a blush covers Ino's cheeks in embarrassment and anger.

'_That idiot, he's getting too into character.'_

Hearing her thoughts, Naruko flashes Ino a wide toothy grin.

"_You made this happen, now you and everyone else will have to deal with it."_

Feeling Makoto, Ami, and Minako behind her, Naruki turns and glares at them, but the glare lessens a moment later.

"It's Aino and friends," Naruko said smirking. "What can we do for you?" Makoto returns Naruko's glare with one of her own.

"_We_ would like to invite you to lunch with us, but it seems like you're a little busy at the moment." Makoto said annoyed.

Naruko shrugs and turns away from the trio, only to receive a foot to the face courtesy of Ino who dropped from the tree. Crying out, Naruko hits the ground hard, Ino's foot still planted in his face.

"Thanks for the catch Naruko-chan."

Fierce mumbling is heard, something no one understood verbally, but they all had a clue, and only Ino knew what he was saying thanks to their link. Eyebrow twitching violently, Ino lifts her foot and steps on Naruko's face once more, the ground cracking from the impact.

"Sorry Naruko-chan! I don't think I heard right. Did you just call me an ugly bitch with no talent who can never compare to a pink-haired goddess that is a Haruno…I heard wrong, right?"

Pathetic moaning is head next, and Ino smiles happily.

"I did hear wrong, I'm sorry, let me help you up."

Stepping off Naruko's face, Ino grabs Naruko by her shirt, and lifts her in one swift pull. All while this was happening, Ami, Minako, and Makoto was watching with growing sweat drops.

'_Yamanaka-san is quite scary.'_ Ami thought grinning nervously.

'_Wow, talk about surprising.' _Makoto thought smirking.

'_Hmm, she has quite personality, but why does all of this seem familiar?'_ Minako thought frowning thoughtfully.

Hearing Naruko's cursing, the three focus back on the blonde duo where Ino was berating Naruko.

"How could you be so rude? They were only inviting us to eat with them; there was no need for you to act like an ass." Ino said poking Naruko in her chest with each word.

Annoyed at the poking, Naruko swats Ino's hand away and glares at her.

"Well I'm sorry, but if someone hadn't kicked me out of a tree maybe I wouldn't have been so 'rude', as you so gleefully put it." Naruko barks.

Not wanting the argument to escalate any further, Ami interjects.

"Excuse me, but would you like to join us for lunch?" Ami asks.

Being this was the second time the invitation was handed, Ino gives Ami a small smile, ignoring Naruko's annoyed glare.

"We'll love to," Ino said and she grabs Naruko by her shirt once more. "And please ignore this thing, she has no home training and it takes a lot to discipline her."

Naruko takes offense to this.

"_I am not a dog."_ Naruko roars angrily.

"_With the way you've been acting, I wouldn't say dog or ninja, I'd say animal. Control yourself Naruto, there's a limit to how bad you can act without turning it bad and ruining our cover."_

Grumbling to herself, Naruko nods slowly.

"Yeah, yeah, I understand," Naruko gives Ami and her friends a small smile. "I'm sorry for my behavior; we'll love to join you for lunch."

Glad that they accepted, Minako grins and holds up a large bento Makoto prepared.

"That's great, now we can all enjoy Makoto-chan's food, trust me on this, you haven't lived until you ate one of her meals."

The line Minako said at the end was very familiar to Ino, and her eye twitches seeing Naruko's hungry stare, and she sighs deeply hearing what she said next.

"Is it ramen?"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**School Rooftop**

"Wow, this is cliché, eating lunch on the school's roof, all we need are cigarettes and bam, we're the cliché delinquints from a manga."

Sasuke stares at Naru blankly. For a moment he considers saying something along the lines of calling her an idiot, but considers against it. He wasn't in that awful class, so there was no point in making any needless conversation, especially with an idiot.

"Oh, what if we wear long coats and glasses, it'll add to the affect." Naru laughs, imagining herself and Sasuke in long coats and classes, smoking cigarettes.

At this point, Sasuke was really considering killing Naru. Seeing Sasuke growing annoyed by the second, Naru continues, or would have if she hadn't remembered about Seiya and Usagi.

"Right, I almost forgot about them," Naru said. "Watching you and Uzumaki-kun earlier gave me a great idea," Naru waves her hand, a spark of energy expelling from it. "Tell me Uchiha-kun, what is the best way to hurt a girl in love while having fun at the same time?" Naru doesn't give Sasuke the chance to answer, and answers for him. Giggling, Naru waves her hand, another spark releasing from it.

"You crush the heart!"

Energy sparks from Naru's hand once more, and unlike before, the energy was constant and slow, forming into a person. The person was quite tall, a few feet taller than Sasuke. The man's features were of no concern of Sasuke, what did however, were the man's eyes. They were cold and powerful. Sasuke had a feeling he was going to like this guy. Hearing heavy panting to the side, he glances slightly at Naru to find her on all fours, sweat dripping down her face, pale, and moments from falling unconscious. It was faint, but the hidden energy Naru was always hiding, something he could feel out thanks to his training, was dangerously low. Despite being low on energy, low of calories, low on blood, and seconds from falling out, Naru grins victoriously.

"With…with…this puppet here…we'll…be having lots of fun." Naru pants heavily, sweat dripping down her face. "All we need to do…is…wait." Naru collapses unconscious.

Watching her impassively, Sasuke considers what to do next. The girl lying there was an eyesore, the girl lying there next to his lunch was an even bigger eyesore, the girl lying there next to his lunch, next to him was worst. Quickly coming up with an answer, Sasuke cocks back his leg to kick her away, but never got the chance, because at that moment, the puppet appears and snatches Naru up.

The Puppet glares at Sasuke while holding Naru protectively.

"Try to attack Naru-sama again and I'll."

The Puppet never had a chance to finish, because at that moment Sasuke was behind him, feet planted on the wall, hand gripping the Puppet's neck tightly. Grip tightening, Sasuke grin maliciously hearing the Puppet choking for air. Despite being choked to death, the Puppet refused to release Naru, something that made Sasuke's grin darken.

"Protecting your master is smart and admirable; you wouldn't want to be destroyed by her because you were useless. That was the correct choice in that situation. The wrong choice was when you threatened me, that will guarantee your destruction," Sasuke increases his grip on the Puppet's neck and the sound of bones crushing causes Sasuke to grin. The Puppet's eyes water and they slowly roll back in his head, and before he could fall unconscious, Sasuke releases him.

"Ugh."

The Puppet drops to his knees, his tight grip on Naru never weakening. Walking off the wall, Sasuke grabs his lunch from the ground, and leaves the roof, heading for class, no longer interested in the masked puppet or Naru.

'_Be lucky puppet, if it wasn't for Naru using so much power to create you, I would have killed you.'_ Sasuke thought as he descended the stairs. _'Besides, it wouldn't look well for our alliance to kill off one of her men.'_ Sighing, Sasuke enters class, and was glad to find it empty. Taking his seat, Sasuke places his arms on his desk and rests his head on his arms, and falls asleep instantly.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Unknown Dimension**

In a plane surrounded in red, deep within the stars, located somewhere in space, was a woman clad in golden armor seated on golden throne. Kneeled before her, eyes trained on the ground were none other than Sailor Aluminum Siren, and the woman she was kneeling to was Sailor Galaxia, the strongest senshi in the universe.

"Sailor Aluminum Siren have you found the next Star Seed?" Galaxia demands.

Shivering under Galaxia's glare, Siren bites her lip, silently wishing she had some food to calm her nerves.

"Y-yes, I found my next target." Siren answers timidly.

Pleased, Galaxia gives Siren an approving nod.

"Good, now tell me, what did you think of the enemy?"

Happy about something new, Siren smiles and answers, eyes never leaving the ground.

"I've only ran into two, but they were quite strong. They were Sailor Moon and the other was Sailor Pluto. Though the two never landed a hand on me, the power I felt from them was something else."

"Oh yes, this Sailor Moon, I believe Sailor Iron Mouse spoke of her before," Galaxia didn't remember much of what Iron Mouse told her, but the knowledge of the Solar System's Sailor Senshi were still fresh in her mind. "But Sailor Pluto, she should be at the Time Gates, why would she leave her post?" Galaxia questions quietly. "And what of the matter on the boy who fought with the Senshi of the Outer Realm? Have you found him?" Galaxia was every interested in that boy, something Siren was very glad for, because she knew death would only await her if she ever bring Galaxia useless information.

"I have, he's goes to a school in the area."

Pleased once more, Galaxia gives Siren another nod, something the woman didn't see because her head was still bowed.

"Excellent, tell me what this school is, and then proceed with your mission of collecting the star seeds."

Siren nods and finally glances up at Sailor Galaxia, her eyes glistening with determination.

"Yes Galaxia-sama."

* * *

_**Naru: Not bad, I liked it**_

_**Naruto: Of course you would, you were like the main focus**_

_**Sasuke: It was interesting**_

_**Naruto: Once again, main focus**_

_**Ino: I did too**_

_**Naruto: You're just saying that because you stepped on my face**_

_**Usagi: Let's prepare for the next chapter**_

_**Sasuke, Ino, Naru: Okay**_

_**Naruto: Don't ignore me!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Naruto: A new year means a fresh start**_

_**Usagi: It also means more food**_

_**Rei: Let's take care this year around as well**_

_**Ino: We're bring the action**_

_**Naru: The drama grows**_

_**Sasuke: Konsu does not own Sailor Moon or Naruto**_

_**Naruto and Ino: Continue to take care of us and enjoy the show**_

* * *

Quiet and uneventful, this is not what you would call Usagi Tsukino's daily life. Being a teenage girl who could transform into the Pretty Girl Sailor Moon fighting monsters and saving the planet warranted a unique and eventful life. However, for the past few days, life has been normal. It's been nothing but go to school, fail a test, get detention because of being late, get yelled at by mom because of test and detention, go to the Crown to avoid scary mom, think about Mamoru, run into Seiya, argue with Seiya, have confusing feelings about Seiya, go home, beg mom for mercy, listen to Luna talk about something, and finally go to bed. This cycle continued like this for four days straight and it was finally going to end today during an outing with her mother.

"Please mom." Usagi begs.

"No Usagi-chan." Ikuto Tsukino (37) said sighing.

The Mother and Daughter Duo were doing their weekly bonding. Each week was something new. Last week Ikuto made the suggestion they go to a cooking class to develop Usagi's skills, something that ended in disaster. This week it was Usagi's turn to choose, and her choice was to go shopping at the mall.

"But Mom, its ice cream! No, not just any ice cream, but the Ice Cream of the Century."

After a long day of shopping for clothes, Usagi ogling guys, and Ikuto ogling the new cooking ware, the two were about to head home, when Usagi saw the new ice cream parlor everyone at school was talking about.

"I don't care if it's the Ice Cream of the Gods," Ikuto said. "We're going home, I need to prepare dinner."

Pressing her face against the window to look inside, Usagi cries desperately seeing everyone eating ice cream. Inside she saw many people, some of which was her classmates, one of which was the new girl Ino. However, unlike the other students, she was wearing a uniform, the ice cream parlor's uniform.

'_She must work here.'_

A strange feeling begins welling inside of Usagi at the sight of Ino. It was the same feeling she felt when Ino first arrived in class. Though she didn't know it, but Usagi was wearing a very anxious expression, something her mother saw.

"Alright, but only one ice cream Usagi-chan." Ikuto said

Giving a cheer, Usagi rushes inside before her mother could change her mind. The shop was packed and there were no seats left. It was a perfect situation. Nodding to herself, Usagi approaches Ino's table. The girl in question was playing with a cell phone in amazement, looking as if it was the first time she had or seen one.

"Yamanaka-san."

Nearly dropping the phone at Usagi's sudden appearance, Ino glares at the girl. Stiffening at Ino's glare, Usagi laughs nervously, and takes a seat across from the girl.

"Hahaha."

Rolling her eyes, Ino drops the glare and smiles at Usagi.

"Hey Tsukino-san, what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"The ice cream of course. I've heard great things about this place and just had to get some."

Humming at the answer, Ino turns to Ikuto seeing the woman standing quietly by the table patiently.

"Um…hi there." Ino said awkwardly.

Following Ino's line of sight, Usagi sweat drops and smiles nervously.

"Mom, um," Usagi stammers. "This is my classmate Ino Yamanaka-san. She just transferred to our school the other day."

Smiling gently at Ino, Ikuto introduces herself.

"I'm Ikuto Tsukino; it's a pleasure to meet you."

Remembering her manners, Ino returns the smile, and introduces herself as well.

"And I'm Ino Yamanaka, it's nice to meet you as well Tsukino-san. Take a seat," Ino slides of the seat, allowing Ikuto to sit. "Is there anything I can get for you two?" Ino asks.

"A menu would be nice." Said Ikuto giving Ino a gentle smile.

"O-okay." Stammers Ino, handing Ikuto and Usagi a menu she swiped from the coworker behind her without turning and without anyone's notice.

"Oh my, that wasn't very nice Yamanaka-san." Chides Ikuto disapprovingly.

Not knowing what her mother was talking about, Usagi stares between the frowning Ikuto and the startled Ino confusingly. Opening her mouth to ask what was going on; Usagi shuts it, hearing a shout.

"Fight, there's a fight happening outside the arcade."

Frowning, Ino stares in the direction of the arcade, and her frown deepens feeling an idiot in the vicinity. The frown only deepens hearing the next shout.

"It's that crazy blonde bitch with the red bangs again."

Sighing loudly, Ino gives her boss a tired stare.

"Sir?"

The Boss, the old man gives Ino a wave, shooing her away, already knowing the drill.

"Go on kid; stop that idiot cousin of yours." Said the Boss Man.

Giving Boss a small regretful smile, Ino runs off in a hurry. Nodding to herself, Usagi runs after Ino, wondering what the blonde idiot Naruto turned bombshell Naruko was doing now.

_'From the sound of things, I'm really not going to like what I'm going to find.'_

Watching Usagi run off, Ikuto also sighs, and calmly looks over the menu, wondering what she should order. This only lasted for a minute before she took off after Usagi and Ino, worried about her daughter's and friend's safety. Running as quickly as she could, Ikuto easily catches up to her daughter and Ino. Being a few feet away from them, the girls had yet to take notice of Ikuto's appearance. Realizing this, Ikuto smiles a bit, and allows a small amount of glee swell in her.

_'Looks like I still got it.'_

The trio soon arrives at the Arcade where they saw an amazingly disturbing sight. On the ground were ten bodies.

_**Thump**_

On the ground were eleven bodies, and the one responsible was the madly grinning Naruko. Holding her fist, Naruko glares down at the battered teens beneath her feet, the mad grin never leaving her face.

"Oh come on, where's the challenge? There were eleven of you, and you can't even beat up one little girl." Said Naruko.

One of the boys on the ground, the one Naruko was standing on, lifts his hand shakily, and speaks in a fearful weak tone.

"No girl, monster from hell."

Grin turning deadly at the words, Naruko lifts her foot high in the air.

_**STOMP**_

"Ahhhhh!"

Cringing at the scream, Ino stalks up behind Naruko, and cocks back her fist.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

_**BANG**_

"Ahhhhh!

Screaming loudly, Naruko is sent crashing across the ground like a ragdoll, and slams into a wall with an even louder bang. Seeing red, Ino was about to continue punishing Naruto, when a voice calls out to her.

"Please don't be angry with her Scary Aunt."

Turning around, Ino saw a young girl with long dirty blonde hair with large innocent teary green eyes on the ground nursing a bruise on her cheek. Ignoring the "Scary Aunt" part, Ino bends down next to the girl and brings her hand to the bruise.

"They did that huh? I guess I should apologize to Naru...ko, and give her a free ice cream." Mumbles Ino.

In the crowd, Usagi notices a faint glow emitting from Ino's hand, and frowns. Eyes narrowing, Usagi focuses on the bruise on the girl's face, and her frown deepens seeing the bruise slowly fading away.

_'Healing powers?'_

Now knowing without a doubt Ino wasn't normal, Usagi grins, and files away the information for later. For now, Usagi had someone else to worry about. Worry wasn't the right word. Focus was, and Usagi narrows her eyes over at the groaning Naruko. To her surprise, her mother was by Naruko's side, helping the girl to her feet.

"That was quite the hit, someone should teach that girl not to go around hitting people like that," Ikuto sighs shaking her head. "Are you alright dear?" Ikuto smiles gently at the groaning Naruko.

Staring at Ikuto, Naruko frowns. There was an odd air around the woman. In Naruko's seal, the Kyuubi stirs, feeling the same thing Naruko was feeling. Hearing Kyuubi, Naruko's frown deepens. In Naruko's mind, the girl was back in her original form as Naruto, and was sitting on top of Kyuubi's cage thoughtfully.

"Do you feel that as well Kyuubi?" Asks Naruto frowning.

Growling lowly, Kyuubi nods slowly.

"Ah, it seems like you and that girl wasn't brought her by chance."

Nodding slowly, Naruto blinks, and his consciousness wills back to the real world as Naruko once more. Seeing Ikuto's concern smile, Naruko smiles gratefully at the woman.

"Thank you, but don't worry about Ino, she's always been like that."

Still a little unsure, Ikuto rests her hand on Naruko's head, her motherly instincts running at full throttle.

"Hmm, you don't seem hurt," Mumbles Ikuto softly. Poking Naruko in the cheek where Ino punched him, Ikuto hums and tilts her head to the side. Seeing no reaction from the girl, Ikuto smiles faintly. "You're not hurt, that's quite surprising."

Now at Ikuto's and Naruko's side, Usagi puts her two cents.

"Don't worry about this one mom; I don't even think a sledgehammer would bruise that head." Said Usagi frowning.

Returning the frown, Naruko stares from Ikuto and Usagi, seeing a faint resemblance between the two.

_'They look nothing alike.'_

Giving Usagi an obviously fake smile, Naruko speak slowly, very, very slowly, almost as if she was speaking to a child.

"Oh, Tsukino-chan...You're here."

With the combination of Naruko's condescending tone and words, Usagi quickly becomes red in the face.

"Yeah," Answers Usagi giving Naruko a strained grin. "I'm here." Usagi's eyes narrow as she finishes saying this.

The air grows tense between the glaring blondes, and it was only broken by the arrival of two other blondes.

"Naruko, hey, I'm sorry about striking you earlier, this little girl here explained everything to me."

Even though Ino apologized, the girl didn't sound apologetic at all.

Tsking, Ikuto wags her finger at the girl, not at all amused with Ino.

"That is not how you apologize young lady, where are your manners?"

Opening her mouth to retort, a strange fear grasp Ino's heart when she notices the stare Ikuto was giving her. There was no explanation of why she was scared, but Ino was, and she takes a step back. Naruko and Usagi watches on confused, not sure what was happening, but knew Ikuto had somehow spooked Ino...and the girl by Ino's side.

"Um, well, I, uh, have to go," Stammers the frighten girl. "Thank you again for saving me Big Sister." The Girl said politely. Giving Naruko a small, yet grateful bow, the Girl runs off in a hurry, trying to escape Ikuto. Watching her go, Ikuto silently wonders what is with children today and their manners.

'_I didn't even get a name.'_

Shrugging mentally, Ikuto focuses her attention on her daughter, only to find her in a glaring contest with Naruko.

"You are really something Uzumaki, I knew you were violent, but that was ridiculous," Said Usagi shaking her head. "Stepping on people's head is not cool. Have some common sense."

Sticking her finger in her ear, Naruko gives Usagi a tired stare.

"Yeah, yeah, I do what I want Tsukino-chan," Digging in her ear, Naruko continues, earning disgusted stares from many. "Besides, they had it coming, no one is gonna complain if I smash a few thugs heads into the ground. Why the hell are you complaining then? And why the hell do you even care huh Odanga-chan?"

Bristling at the comment, Usagi's eyes darken.

"A very original name Whisker-kun, very original indeed." Sneers Usagi.

This time Naruko bristles from the comment. Ikuto and Ino watches the two argue back and forth. Something had to be done, but with Ikuto there, Ino was very afraid of hitting Naruko to get to stop. Fortunately, such an action was not required, because Ikuto claps her hands and speaks in a slow comforting tone.

"Stop that now before I get angry."

A shiver crawls down Usagi's and Naruko's spine, the same shiver Ino felt earlier, and as one, the three stares at the gently smiling woman.

"Good, I have your attention. How about we stop this and enjoy a nice home cook meal," Ikuto smiles at Naruko and then Ino. "Your parents won't mind if you join us for dinner tonight?"

Laughing nervously, Naruko rubs her head, and flashes Ikuto a wide grin.

"No problem, I'm sure they'll agree."

Pleased, Ikuto nods and gives Ino and Naruko small smiles.

"Good, then I'll prepare dinner right away. Usagi-chan you can stay with your friends for awhile, but make sure you'll be home for dinner in two hours."

Having said what she wanted, Ikuto walks away, humming softly. Watching her go, Ino, Naruko, and Usagi stare between one another and sigh deeply.

"Well, I guess we'll be sticking together for awhile." Said Usagi sighing.

"Looks like it," Ino glares at Naruko. "Behave yourself Naruko."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child, I know how to act," Naruko folds her arms behind her head sighing. "So what are we gonna to do for two hours? How about we hit up the Crown or the Arcade, I wanna go hard at some games?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Usagi pulls out her cell and check the time. "We can play games for two hours and then head home for some grub."

Shaking her head, Ino makes a cross with her arms.

"I rather not play games for two hours," Ino stares at the clothes shop. "How about shopping instead? "

"Don't you have enough clothes?" Naruko scowls at the thought of clothes shopping. "That's all you've been doing since we got here. Shop here, shop there, high heels here, tight shirt here that shows off my chest, miniskirt here that shows off my round." Naruko is cut off by Ino placing the girl in a headlock.

Lips curving slightly at the sight of Ino choking the life out of Naruko, Usagi shakes her head stares from the two, a sad feeling starting to build in her.

'_They're close.'_

When Usagi turns from the two, her eyes catches sight of a familiar dark-haired man walking through the crowd, and her breath catches in her throat at the sight of him.

'_Mamo-chan.'_

There was no mistake in Usagi's mind. The man was her Mamo-chan, and she runs after him, only to stop when she heard a scream.

"Kyaaaa!"

Following the scream, the sound of glass breaking assaults Usagi's ears from behind and she turns to see a woman being pinned to a wall by a Yoma.

'_Yoma? Impossible!'_

Not know whose Yoma that was or caring for the moment, Usagi knew it was time to handle business. However, with so many people scrambling around, it was impossible for her to transform into Sailor Moon.

"Ahhh!"

Another scream assaults Usagi's ears and she turns to see another Yoma, this one attacking a man, laughing maliciously as it stole his energy, and Usagi bites her lips at the sight.

"Two Yoma's, this is bad." Gasps Usagi.

Not knowing a thing about Yoma's or caring, Naruko grins and drops her transformation. It was only thanks to his ninja training that he was able to become normal once more without anyone noticing. Glaring from one Yoma to the other, Naruto scowls and forms his trademark hand sign for his trademark jutsu.

_**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_

The shout is heard from all around, but no one, other than Ino and Usagi could pinpoint the source. Blending in with the crowd, four Naruto's are seen by Ino and Usagi. Two are seen heading for the Yoma attacking the man, while the other two head for the Yoma attacking the woman. While this was happening, Naruto contacts Ino telepathically.

"_Ino get Usagi out of here, she's useless at the moment. When you found somewhere safe come back and help."_

Grinning at the order, Ino could hide the amazement on her face.

"_Taking charge, that's good. But how do you expect me to help, I'm not known like you and I don't plan on becoming known."_

"_Whatever, just do something, I'm gonna need support."_

"Fine," Ino takes Usagi's hand. "Come on, we can't do anything like this." Ino runs through the crowd, dragging Usagi along.

"We?" Usagi knew what Ino was talking about, she just hope it wasn't true. "What are you talking about?"

Rolling her eyes, Ino drags Usagi into an empty shop. "Don't play dumb, I know who you are and what you can do," Ino glances around the shop for something to use as a disguise. "That idiot won't be able to take on six of those things by himself, and with those two in the area, I rather not take any chances," Spotting a black mask on the wall, Ino snatches it and puts it on in a hurry. "Hurry and transform, and while you're at it, call your friends we're gonna need a help, and a lot of it." Ino did not like the feeling of the monsters, they honestly scared her. They were strong, very strong, and she doubts even Naruto could take them all on alone.

'_Well he could, but he'll end up hurting some innocent person if he went all out.'_

While Ino fell silent, Usagi was staring at the girl in wonder. Not only had she found out her identity as Sailor Moon, but she knew about the others. No, what was more surprising was that she could feel out the presence of the Yoma, and not just the Yoma Naruto was fighting, but the Yoma hiding in the shadows. This was a trick she picked up on a while ago when dealing with the Sailor Animamates and the Phages, and Usagi honestly thought she was the only one capable of feeling them out. The ability has steadily grown stronger since first awakening, and since then, Usagi had been able to feel out a person who felt like her, but different, much different, like the person was an opposite of her in form of existence. It always concerns her whenever she felt this person, and even now she could feel this person's presence.

'_Whoever you are, I can feel you out, you're close, real close.'_

Now was not the time to feel out the other, now was the time to take action, and Usagi's broach shines brightly.

_**Moon Eternal Make-Up!**_

The power Usagi releases upon transforming nearly knocks Ino off her feet. The feeling of Sailor Moon's power was something else altogether. When Sailor Moon was Usagi she felt nothing like this, so overwhelming, so powerful, so much like Naruto when he was serious. A bead of sweat slides down Ino's face at the feel of Sailor Moon's power and for a moment, a feeling of helplessness overtakes Ino.

'_Can I really stand together with these people in this world? I can't even compare to Naruto or Sakura?'_

Shaking away her thoughts Ino forms a hand seal, and transforms as well. A cloud of smoke fills the room for a moment, and when it clears, it reveals Ino standing in the attire of Konoha's Anbu gear, a tattoo on her arm and all. Giving the wide-eyed staring Sailor Moon a small glance, Ino speaks, her voice chilling.

"Well, shouldn't you call your friends?"

Sailor Moon shakes her head.

"There's no need," Sailor Moon runs out of the store, Ino falling in step with her. "I discovered there is a unique bond between my senshi and me, and whenever I transform, they could feel it, and will come to my aid," Explains Sailor Moon softly. "Now let's hurry, Naruto needs our help."

Hiding her surprise, Ino frowns behind her mask, and wonders how Sailor Moon knew Naruto was in trouble, when a terrible feeling suddenly engulfs Ino. It was an odd feeling, but Ino suddenly felt like Naruto needs help, and she tries contacting him. Not receiving any answer, Ino bites her lip, and focuses in on Naruto's location, when she felt another power near Naruto, two of them, both strong, but not something Naruto couldn't handle. However, with the presence of the Yoma, it would be impossible for Naruto deal with them.

'_There's someone else, someone other than Naru and Sasuke in the area, who is it? This person is strong.'_

Quickening her pace, Ino slowly pulls ahead of the pale Sailor Moon, her eyes darting in every direction, trying to feel out the one who radiated such a presence, trying to feel out her love. She could feel him, she could feel his eyes on her, and it was making her uneasy. It was odd, she could feel him, and yet, she couldn't, it was like he was there, and yet wasn't.

'_I don't like this.'_

Wanting to find him, but not wanting to abandon Ino, Sailor moon focuses her ahead, where she found Naruto, a battered Naruto fighting off not just two Yoma, but three. It wasn't just them he was fighting off, there were two others. One she recognizes as Sailor Siren, the other she did not, but she had a feeling she would get to know her of her very soon, and very well. The unknown Sailor Animamate, notices Sailor Moon's approach, and grins.

"So you're Sailor Moon, the name is Sailor Lead Crow, let's have fun."

Sailor Lead Crow flicks her hand; the whip in her hand shoots out for Sailor Moon at a surprising speed. Shifting her body, Sailor Moon tries to dodge, but the whip was too fast. The whip was inches from connecting with Sailor Moon's face, when a rose suddenly appears from nowhere, saving Sailor Moon. Recognizing the rose, a feeling of intense happiness swells inside of Sailor Moon, and she turns around to face her savior, only to receive a powerful kick to the chest, sending her flying back screaming. Crashing through a shop's window, Sailor Moon hits a wall, and cries out from the impact. Groaning painfully, blood trickles out of Sailor Moon's mouth.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah." Pants Sailor Moon.

Holding her chest, Sailor Moon pulls herself to her feet, and slowly makes her way out the shop, through the broken widow. Making it outside, Sailor Moon stares at her attacker, and tears gathers in her eyes at the sight of him.

"No, no, it's, it's impossible, not you, not again," Sailor Moon shakes her head in denial. "Tell me it's a lie, Tuxedo Kamen-sama." Still grasping her chest, Sailor Moon cries out. "Tell me it's a lie…PLEASE"

Hearing Sailor Moon's heartbroken scream, Naruto loses focuses for a split second and receives a combine attack from two of the Yoma. Shirt being torn apart from the attack, chest being clawed into by their claws drawing blood, Naruto grits his teeth painfully, and skids across the ground, heading towards Sailor Moon. Breathing heavily, Naruto spares the crying Sailor Moon a small glance. Cursing at the sight of the tears in Sailor Moon's eyes, Naruto narrows his eyes at the Yoma, the Sailor Animamates, and the silent staring Tuxedo Kamen.

'_This isn't good,'_ Naruto knew he had to get serious, but before he could, he had to check on Ino and her whereabouts.

"_Where the hell are you Ino?"_

Elsewhere Ino was having a little problem. After secretly separating from Sailor Moon, the kunoichi went to find a place to hide so she could help from the shadows with her jutsu. It was a solid plan, because she had no one to watch her body while she performed her jutsu, however, there was one small problem.

"Dammit let me go." Cry Ino.

There were these two girls who appeared out of nowhere and bound her with strange energy bindings. One of the girls she recognizes as the one Naruto saved earlier, but the other she did not. The girl had the oddest pink hair she has ever seen, in fact, the girl reminded her of Sakura with the color, but it was the style that through her off. It reminded her of Usagi's unique style, but it was more like rabbit ears than an odango. The pink-haired teen wore a fearless, yet regretful smirk when she stared down at her struggling form, while the blonde girl looks away, clearly regretful.

"Sorry, but, we can't have you interfere Ino-san," Said the Pink-Haired Girl. "Certain things need to happen, things that you can't be a part of," The girl turns to the blonde. "Torako keep her from reaching Naruto, I'm gonna handle a few things."'

Torako (12/?) nods slowly in response.

"And where are you going Usagi-chan?"

Scratching the back of her head, Usagi Small Lady Serenity (16/?) otherwise known as Chibiusa gives Torako a small smile.

"I'm gonna speak with the future Celestial of Evil, Naru Osaka."

* * *

_**Chibiusa: I'm finally here**_

_**Usagi: But why are you so big, you just left us?**_

_**Chibiusa: You can't expect me to be a child forever do you?**_

_**Usagi: I thought you were an eternal child**_

_**Chibiusa: Think again**_

_**Naruto: Not that this isn't fun and all, but let's end this for now**_

_**Ino: Agreed**_

_**Naru: Too much in one chapter**_

_**Naruto: You didn't even appear this chapter**_

_**Naru: But I was mentioned, that's good enough for me**_

_**Ino: Whatever, see you all next chapter**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Naru: So soon?**_

_**Naruto: Yeah, we're on the move!**_

_**Sasuke: This is our side of the story**_

_**Usagi: Please enjoy this release**_

_**Ino: Konsu does not own Naruto or the Sailor Moon Series**_

* * *

_Days Earlier_

_**"Chidori Current!"**_

In a ruin city devoid of all life, two familiar people battle it out under a red moon.

"Ahhhhh!"

Hitting the wall hard, Naru coughs up blood and glares at Sasuke weakly. In one hand, he held his chidori charged sword, while the other hand was held in a seal, his emotionless eyes staring down at the heavily panting Naru. Swinging his sword across the ground, Sasuke suddenly charges the down Naru. The chidori surging through his sword bursts with power, sending electricity flying in every direction. Cursing at the sudden show of power, Naru stiffens, causing Sasuke to scowl darkly. Vanishing in a blink, Sasuke appears behind Naru and swings his sword across Naru's back. The sword digs deep, nearly severing Naru's spine, and blood sprays everywhere. Too shock to even scream, Naru falls forward, pupils becoming dilated and dull.

"Hmph."

Swinging his sword, the blood shoots of the blade and hits the ground with a splat, and Sasuke glares at Naru/

"You made two fatal mistakes Osaka," Starts Sasuke. "The first was your failure to attack me during the opening I presented you when I first swung my sword," Naru stares at Sasuke blankly, prompting Sasuke to plant his face in his palm. "Damn you're dumber than the idiot," Naru's face becomes even blanker. "Never mind, just watch out for any opening you see, and when you spot one, don't hesitate to exploit it or it may end up costing you later," Lectures Sasuke. "Your second mistake was when you stiffen at my show of power. Never allow anyone's power to intimidate you, in fact, you should be the one doing the intimidating," Naru's face was devoid of all emotion. "The power you have isn't too strong, but it's the feeling of your power that will not only intimidate your foes, but cause them to drop to their knees in fear." Explains Sasuke.

Finally regaining the emotion to her face, Naru cocks her head to the side.

"That makes no sense Uchiha-kun," Said Naru.

The world around them slowly blurs.

"I mean really, intimidate people with the feel of my power, I don't get it."

The world shifts and slowly fades into a new one.

"Have you been eating too many tomatoes again?"

The two now stood on top of a building, overlooking the town. While Naru was smirking, with no signs that she had just fought Sasuke, said ninja was sitting on the edge of the building, a twitch in his eye.

"You might just top that fool in the idiot department after all." Grumbles Sasuke. "Listen Naru," Sasuke had to sigh at the name too. "I think it would be better if I show you." No sooner had Sasuke said this, and intense aura washes over Naru. Shivering at the cold dark malicious feeling of Sasuke's power, Naru glares at the boy coldly. Unconsciously she releases her own power, it matching Sasuke's in force easily. A red tint appear in Naru's eyes, and the power she releases becomes darker, and even more malicious, but not stronger.

"Yes, that's it, you're a natural."

Despite the intense, almost evil power Naru was giving off, Sasuke looked like he always has, calm and indifferent. This was not a ruse. On the outside he was calm and indifferent; on the inside he was also calm and indifferent. It was strange, but the feeling Sasuke received from Naru was not fear, but a strange sense of indifference that couldn't be explained. Sasuke was curious about this, but not enough to actually do anything about it.

"Hmm." Sasuke's eyes travel to the right feeling a presence suddenly appearing. "Oh, the puppet is here."

The False Tuxedo Kamen narrows his eyes at Sasuke, but says nothing to him in response, and focuses his attention on his master.

"Master are you okay?"

Naru waves her hand.

"I'm good, I'm good, but tell me," Naru narrows her eyes at the false hero. "Have you been completed yet?" The man shakes his head. "Really? Then I advise you to return before I erase your existence." Warns Naru coldly.

Startled, the Dark Tuxedo Kamen nods, and vanishes in a black mist. Watching on impassively, Sasuke asks Naru an important question.

"That was interesting, but what was that about?"

Smirking, Naru raises a finger in the air, a black mist expelling from it.

"Well, there was a slight problem when creating Dark Tuxedo Kamen," Sasuke raises an eyebrow at the name. "You see, he may look the part of Tuxedo Kamen and probably have the same strength, but he does not share the same bond the real Tuxedo Kamen does with Sailor Moon." Explains Naru smartly.

"And how do you know these two share a bond?" Asks Sasuke curiously, spitting the word bond out in disgust.

In response Naru taps her forehead.

"The voice in my head rages about the unbreakable spiritual bond the Prince of Earth and the Princess of the Moon have," Naru sighs. "It's quite sickening actually. I really don't understand how such a thing is even possible, but these two have a bond so special they're able to do things like sense each other," Naru shivers in disgust. "Feel each other's emotions, ugh; their souls are literally bound by the red string of fate. I can't send out Dark Kamen because of this bond, which is why he is still incomplete," Naru grins. "I however have an idea that will complete my little friend, and I'm gonna need your help Uchiha-kun."

Not the least bit surprise that Naru needed him for something, Sasuke sighs and stuffs his hands in his coat pocket.

"What do you need?"

Standing, Naru points out into the distance, in the direction of Usagi's house.

"We're gonna dive into Usagi's mind and snoop around until we find what makes her bond with Tuxedo Kamen so special, and somehow copy it." Naru shouts like a madwoman.

Naru's laughter comes to a stop hearing Sasuke's next question.

"And how do you plan on copying this bond?"

Giving Sasuke a deadpanned stare, Naru face palms and shakes her head, earning a twitch from the Uchiha Boy.

"Uchiha-kun, Uchiha-kun, didn't I just say _somehow_? Really, and you wonder why you can't get a girlfriend?"

Sasuke's eyes narrow slowly.

"You're lucky you're so interesting, if you weren't, I'd kill you for that stupid comment."

Laughing happily, Naru gives Sasuke a kind smile. Though the smile was kind, the red in Naru's green eyes were full of malice.

"I await the day you try to kill me Uchiha-kun, but until then, let's get to work." Said Naru. Walking off the building, Naru vanishes in the wind. Watching Naru go, Sasuke's eyes narrow further as the Sharingan activates.

"You've been here for quite awhile," Suddenly said Sasuke. "No, you've been following me for a long time now, days even. Why don't you come out Madara?"

_"I rather not."_ The unmistakable voice of Madara Uchiha sounds in Sasuke's ears. _"It seems like you have settled in this new world."_

Sasuke grunts and continues to glare off in the distance.

_"This world is very strange indeed. I have come to like it here as well, like you, I have made a new friend," _Sasuke's eyes narrow slightly. _"Don't make that face Sasuke, I can see it, you value that girl's existence quite a lot, why is that?"_ Asks Madara curiously.

Smirking, Sasuke turns around and glares in the shadow where two different eyes glare at him from.

"Because she's interesting."

Having said what he wanted Sasuke steps off the building and vanishes in the wind like Naru had done earlier. Eyes narrowing from the shadows, Madara closes his eyes.

_'That Sasuke, to think he could still make such an expression,'_

An image of a smirking Sasuke flashes in Madara's mind for the briefest moments.

_'That girl will be a problem, I'll have to deal with her later,'_ Stepping out of the shadows, Madara glares at the moon. _'For now I have to find the Tailed Beast, now where have they gone off to?'_ Sighing, Madara vanishes in a vortex, needing to use his new resources to the fullest.

**XxXxXxXxXx  
**

_**- Tsukino Residence -**_

Appearing in a tree outside Usagi's house, Sasuke stands on a branch next to the frowning Naru.

"What is it?" Asks Sasuke.

Giving Sasuke a helpless stare, Naru scratches her cheek.

"I don't wanna break into Usagi-chan's house its rude, I don't want her to hate me." Explains Naru sorrowfully.

Rolling his eyes at Naru's flipping personality, Sasuke sighs mentally. It's been like this continuously since Sasuke met the girl. One moment the girl was focus, cold, almost evil madwoman with new powers she wish to test out, the next, she was this insecure little girl who was just worry about her friend, and wanted her back in her life. It was really confusing and really annoying for Sasuke. However, Sasuke had a way of dealing with this, a way he dealt with everything, and that was ignore it and focus on the mission at hand.

"Focus Naru, you have something you want to accomplish right, if not, then I'm leaving you here and now." Said Sasuke

Growing stiff at this, the uncertainty and fear in Naru's eyes vanish completely, and she smirks.

"Right, let's do this Uchiha-kun." Naru closes her eyes in concentration. However, her eyes snap open feeling Sasuke's hand on her shoulder. Giving him a bewildered stare, she saw him forming a seal, and the next thing she knew, they were inside of Usagi's room, next to the girl's bed.

"Huh?"

Shocked, Naru gives Sasuke a questioning stare. Seeing the stare, Sasuke sighs, something he's been doing a lot of lately, and explains.

"A basic ninjutsu. I could tell whatever you were about to do was going to alert our target and her friends."

Nodding at the simple explanation, Naru focuses on Usagi and her eyes glow a dark red.

"Ugh."

Usagi groans, a red light engulfing her body.

Hearing Usagi groaning, Luna who was sleeping on Usagi's stomach stirs awake.

"Wha, Usagi-chan what's wrong?" Asks Luna sleepily.

Not expecting the cat to start talking, Naru snaps out of her spell, and snaps her head to the blurry eyes cat. Also staring at the cat, Sasuke frowns at this development. Another sigh escapes Sasuke, this one sounding like _really_. Grabbing Luna by the back of the neck, something that fully awoke the familiar, Sasuke turns her around and glares into her eyes with his sharingan. The sharingan spins rapidly, and before Luna knew it, she was asleep once more. Tossing the cat back on Usagi, Sasuke gives Naru a nod. Returning it with a grin, Naru focuses on Usagi once more, but this time she takes Sasuke's hand. The red glow appears in her eyes once more, the same red glow that was overtaking Usagi and Sasuke. Sharingan still spinning, Sasuke soon found himself standing in a familiar realm with Naru.

"Wow, this is one strange place." Naru said in awe.

Surrounding Sasuke and Naru were three gates. One of the gates were wide open, while another, one with a glowing golden crescent moon symbol on the door was cracked open quite a bit revealing a silver mist, and the last gate was the largest of them all. The gate was over a hundred stories tall, and the door was covered in strange symbols that Naru and Sasuke were somehow able to read.

"Good?" Questions Naru curiously.

Not that Sasuke would ever say it, but he was honestly surprised. This was the third time he experienced this, and the third time he seen such a sight. Anytime when he dives into someone's mind for some reason or another, he does just that, go into their mind and does whatever. However, this was different, just like the time when he awoke in his own mind for some reason, and the time he secretly dived in Naru's mind, he found himself in this realm once more.

_'In my mind I had a Gate that said Order, Naru has Evil, and Usagi is Good. I don't understand.'_

The sound of footsteps assault Sasuke's ears, snapping him back to reality, and he turns to the Moon Gate, to see a familiar girl stepping from behind it. The girl was clad in a beautiful white gown, and her hair was strangely silver instead of the blonde he was used to seeing.

"Usagi-chan?" Whispers Naru. "No, Princess Serenity." Naru corrects herself. "You're just the person I wanted to see."

Princess Serenity raises an eyebrow at Naru and to the surprise to Naru and Sasuke, laughs joyfully.

"My old friend Princess Harmony and her friend Sasuke, it's a pleasure to see you again after all this time," Princess Serenity smiles and takes a seat in a chair that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "No, you're Naru Osaka now or is it Harmony, I can no longer tell, it seems like you and the girl have merged quite a bit in such a short amount of time."

Confused at Serenity's words, Naru scratches her cheek.

"Um, well, sure, whatever, but I need to ask you where that thing that bounds you and the Prince together is?" Asks Naru completely disregarding everything Serenity said, causing the girl to sigh in irritation.

"Still the same Harmony I always knew." Whispers Serenity. "But as for your question, you will find that in the gate below you," Sasuke and Naru looks down to see a red gate beneath their feet, something they were just noticing. "That there connects my soul with Endymion and Mamoru. Do with it as you like, I allow you access." Serenity waves her hand and the gate slowly opens. Naru and Sasuke leaps back as the gates open, while the sitting Serenity merely hovers in the air, smiling pleasantly. Not liking how easy this was, Sasuke turns to question Serenity, when Naru beats him to it.

"Why are you doing this? You do know whatever I have planned down there can't mean any good for you or your beloved."

Laughing at the question, Serenity smiles, but the smile was not warm, but cold, a strange coldness that matches the frostiness in her eyes.

"Well my old friend it's quite simple. I enjoy a good laugh every now and then, even if it means watching my old friend struggle to achieve her goals. Be it for good, be it for bad, I do not care, just enjoy yourself as always my old friend, and one day we'll have our destine reunion...properly of course."

"Even if it means destroying the bond with your beloved?"

Serenity suddenly frowns. Standing, the chair beneath her vanishes, and she glares down at Naru coldly.

"Did I not say it before? Honestly Harmony, you never change. Out of everyone who knows me, you should know me best and know how I tick, you should understand how I feel about all of this," Serenity descends back to her gate. "It was a pleasure seeing you again old friend, but please, take it easy on Naru, you'll end up damaging her soul at this rate, and I really don't want my incarnation to fall into depression because of her friend got hurt." Serenity slowly vanishes into the darkness, her footsteps slowly fading. They however come to a stop hearing Naru shout.

"Friend, don't say such a thing so easily," Naru's eyes glow red. "You abandon me, in two lives now, don't you dare call me friend!"

In the darkness within her gate Serenity frowns and continues walking, her footsteps fading into nothing along with her. Outside the gate, Naru was breathing heavily, her form suddenly flickering. A black and green dress flashes on Naru for a moment, and her eyes darken. However, as mention, it only lasted a moment, and Naru was fine once more. Turning to the silent observing Sasuke, Naru gives him a small nod, and jumps into the gate. Casting a look at the gate Serenity walked through, Sasuke frowns, and went to jump after Naru, when he turns around to stare at the wide open gate where a silent Usagi stood.

Shaking her head slowly, Usagi turns around and walks away. It was only thanks to his years of ninja training that Sasuke was able to make out the tears streaming down the girl's face. Grunting, Sasuke turns, and jumps into the gate after Naru, it shutting behind him.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Two Days Later -**_

Standing in a forest, Naru glares at the unconscious raccoon, bird, and squirrel lay out before her. The girl's hands were over their unconscious forms. Leaning against a tree watching on indifferently was Sasuke, an apple in hand.

"What are you doing now?"

"Creating yoma," Naru answers shrugging. "A new set of memories came in, and I wanna use my new found knowledge for the _greater good_."

Since the incident two days ago, Naru went through a change. It wasn't the best change, but it was a change. Since the talk with Serenity, Naru has become a _tad_ more malicious in nature. The girl had snapped, that much was obvious, but thankfully she had regain much of her sanity over the past two days that Sasuke was not thinking of killing her via chidori anymore. No, not via chidori, via Kirin, twenty times over.

"It looks like your sarcasm has gotten better at least."

During those two days, Sasuke and Naru did their usual training via mind sparring. It was an odd way to train, but it has its advantages. For one it allowed Sasuke to train for days in span of minutes. Sure the training did nothing for him physically, but it gave him time to develop new techniques without actually using his body to experiment for said techniques. Not only was it good for developing new techniques, but it also trained his mind, and if it did it for him, it did the same for Naru. The girl was becoming stronger by the day, and with their daily mind sparring, her mind was becoming more suited for battle.

_'Her mind may be getting better, but her body is still in terrible condition. I guess we should move on to actual physical sparring.'_ Thought Sasuke frowning.

Training Naru was something Sasuke would have never considered. However, after the day she created Dark Tuxedo Kamen, a name Sasuke still scoffs at, Sasuke had a change of heart. The girl had potential to be strong. No, not powerful, but strong. The girl was already powerful, something Sasuke had witness first hand multiple times during his stay in this new world, but strong she was not. Even now, Sasuke could kill her without even blinking. Hell, Sasuke was positive an academy student could kill Naru. The girl was powerful, but not strong. Her body was weak and flabby, just like the civilians from his world, just like the civilians from this world. The girl stood no chance against the Sailor Senshi in terms of might. In raw power she rivals him, Naruto, that Usagi-girl, and even the strange girl who attacked him with the glaive sometime ago when he first arrived in this world.

_'If she trains her body, she may rival even me.'_

The thought of fighting a strong Naru excites Sasuke, and he chuckles, nearly throwing Naru off.

"Stop laughing its creepy Uchiha-kun." Naru whispers as sweat drips down her face.

Grunting, Sasuke pushes off the tree, and walks away. Walking deeper into the forest, Sasuke observes the sights. It was quiet; there were really no animals around, only birds and squirrels. It was simple, it was peaceful, and Sasuke enjoyed it. There was no one around, no one to bother him. No thoughts of killing Naruto and Ino flooding his mind. There were also no thoughts of how he could never destroy Konoha fills his mind. No thoughts of how everything has ended for him, how his revenge was now nothing more than a joke thanks to fate's cruel hand.

_**"CHIDORI!"**_

An explosion shakes the forest. Sasuke's fist was stuck in the ground, in a large crater, rage brimming behind his sharingan eyes. Raising his free arm, another chidori forms, and Sasuke roars angrily, the chidori sparking out like his rage.

_**"CHIDORI!"**_

Sasuke slams the attack into the ground, screaming all the while. He continues to punch the ground with his chidori charged hands.

"RAAAAAA!"

Yes, Sasuke did not think of these things, he did not think how unfair it was, and he did not come out to vent out his stress every once in awhile because he would kill Naruto or anyone because he lost his purpose in life. No, Sasuke did none of these things, and he did not try to fight the feeling of acceptance that overtakes him whenever he thinks of the situation. He is not coming to like this place, coming to like this strange peace, because he believes there's no way he could ever get back to his world.

At least that's what Sasuke tells himself whenever he's somewhere to vent out his frustrations.

"Have to stay calm," Sasuke whispers. "This is unbecoming of me, I just need to stay calm, and focus on what I can do."

Yes, the first was to train his ally and make her stronger so she could stand beside him.

"That's one."

The second was to learn more about the world and its current powers, something Sasuke has already started.

"Two's already underway."

The third was killing Naruto and Ino so he could have peace of mind.

"That's three."

For now the fourth was figuring out what to do with Madara.

_'He's to something.'_

Speaking of being up to something, Sasuke wonders to one his former teammates, the red-haired one.

"What are you up to Karin?"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Naru -**_

"Do you understand your mission?"

Naru glares at the three yoma standing before her. Being supported by Dark Tuxedo Kamen, Naru gives the nodding yoma a wide grin.

"Good, tomorrow we'll commence an all out attack on Usagi-chan." Declares Naru loudly.

The yoma roar out, while Dark Tuxedo Kamen grunts. Eyes lowering, Naru sighs in deeply, and falls into a deep sleep. Creating yoma took too much energy out of Naru, creating things period took too much out of her. Something had to be done, something Naru knew had to be done, but what she didn't know, but something would be done when she awakens, but for now, she'll sleep and regain her energy.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- The Next Day -**_

Sasuke and Naru are seated at a juice bar. While Naru happily drinks her pineapple and kiwi juice, Sasuke stares off the side of the railing where he and Naru were seated, watching a familiar idiot playing in the arcade with some other girls. Focusing a little chakra into his ear, Sasuke focuses on the arcade, tuning out all noises except for what Naruto, no, Naruko was saying with his friends.

"Take that Kirino, you can't stop me now." Shouts Naruko.

"Darn, Kirino, Kirino, spam the b button, span the b button." Shouts the tall girl Saya (17)

"I am, I am." Shouts Kirino (17). "It's not helping, she's too good," The arcade machine shakes violently. "Aw man I lost," Kirino gives Naruko a weak smile. "Looks like you win this time, Naruko-chan."

Cheering, Naruko throws her arms around Kirino.

"Hahaha, that's right, who's the man Kirino-chan?"

Saya points to Naruko blankly.

"But you're a girl."

Laughing nervously, Naruko releases Kirino scratching the back of her head in embarrassment.

"That's right, a girl, hahaha."

Rolling his eyes at Naruko's stupidity, Sasuke frowns watching a group of boys bullying a small girl. Naruko saw this also, and waves off his friends. Sighing, Sasuke knew what was coming, and he watches the girl start brawling with the thugs in attempt to save the girl from trouble.

_'Always playing the hero, how disgusting.'_

Watching on, a crowd gathers, and in the crowd, Sasuke saw Ino and Usagi. The familiar sound of a skull cracking catches Sasuke's attention, and he turns to see Naruko's foot on a man's head, grinning like a demon.

_'He's having too much fun.'_

Then, not to his surprise, Ino stops Naruko's rampage with a solid punch to the face sending him flying into a wall. Hearing a whistle, Sasuke spares Naru a glance seeing her starting at the sight in awe.

"I like her, so damn destructive."

Shaking his head, Sasuke watches a woman appear next to Naruko. To him, it looked as if the woman used shunshin to appear next to Naruko. Call in instinct, but Sasuke knew the woman was not normal.

"Ah, that's Usagi-chan's mother?"

Nodding absentmindedly, Sasuke watches the group walks off after talking with the little girl Naruto saved.

"Well, we should get started." Naru stands and begins walking away, juice still in hand.

"Whatever."

Eyes flashing red, Naru snaps her fingers and Dark Tuxedo Kamen appears next to her in an instant, something that went unnoticed by anyone other than Sasuke.

"Start the operation in two minutes." Orders Naru.

"Yes Master." Said Dark Tuxedo Kamen, and then vanishes just as quickly as he appeared.

Entering a restaurant, Naru makes her way outside to the dining area outside. Taking a seat, Naru glances off the edge of the railing to spot Dark Mamoru making an appearance near Usagi. Smirking, Naru leans in and watches carefully.

"Five seconds." Sasuke stares down at his watch.

Five seconds later, the yoma attacks, and all hell breaks loose. Watching everything, Naru was pleased with the chaos. People were running everywhere, screaming, crying, it was all very amusing. It didn't take long for Usagi to transform, because when she did, Naru felt the hairs on her head stand up. Casting a glance at Sasuke, she saw him smirking.

"Impressive power, was that really Usagi?"

"No doubt about it."

"Looks like Naruko is having a hard time down there fighting all my yoma," Naru suddenly scowls. "Where did they come from?" Naru saw the Sailor Animamates, Sailor Siren and Sailor Lead Crow appear from nowhere and enter the battle. If it wasn't for Sailor Moon suddenly appearing, Naru was sure she would have entered the battle to kill those two for interfering in her plan. When Sailor Lead Crow attacks Sailor Moon, Naru waves her hand, and Dark Tuxedo Kamen throws a rose from the position where he was watching, stopping Lead Crow's attack, saving Sailor Moon. Seeing the happy expression Sailor Moon made, almost made Naru feel bad for what was about to happen next.

"Gah!"

Dark Tuxedo Kamen suddenly appears and kicks Sailor Moon in the chest, sending her flying. What happened next, filled with Naru with a strange glee, and yet, an intense sadness engulfs Naru.

"No, no, it's, it's impossible, not you, not again," Sailor Moon shakes her head in denial. "Tell me it's a lie, Tuxedo Kamen-sama," Still grasping her chest, Sailor Moon cries out. "Tell me it's a lie...PLEASE!"

Hearing the heartbroken cry, Naru watches on, the strange mix of glee and sorrow twisting inside of her like a burning electric knife. Looking a little sick, Naru glances away, and into the coldly staring eyes of Sasuke. The ninja's eyes were full of indifference when he stared at her. Strangely, it felt as if he was trying to tell her something through his eyes, something she somehow knew he was saying.

_You made your choice, deal with it_

Hearing a cough, Naru turns, while Sasuke tilts his head to the side to see a pink-haired teen staring at the two of them with her darkening red eyes. The girl wore a fearless smirk, a smirk Sasuke recognizes. When the girl spoke, it was in a calm and noble fashion, all with an air of confidence and power.

"Hello there, I am Usagi Small Lady Serenity, but you may call me Chibiusa. I have come from the future to speak with you Celestial of Evil," Naru turns to Sasuke next, and she frowns a bit. "I did not expect to see you here Order." Sasuke's eyes narrow at the name, and his mind flashes back to the gates he saw in Usagi's, Naru's, and his own mind.

"The future? Don't make me laugh." Sasuke's eyes darken. "And call me by name when you address me."

Chibiusa's frown deepens at Sasuke's words and nods slowly.

"Of Course Sasuke Uchiha-sama, I apologize for the disrespect, mother would have my head if she knew how I spoke with one of her own, especially one of her friends."

Raising an eyebrow at this, Sasuke glances at the glaring Naru. The girl hasn't stopped glaring at Chibiusa since she was called Evil.

"I am not evil." Finally growls out Naru.

Chuckling in response, Chibiusa shakes her head.

"Keep telling yourself that Naru-sama, but like I said before, I wish to speak with you, please,"

Chibiusa drops to one knee.

"I'm begging you as the Daughter of Good; please bless me with your power over Evil."

* * *

_**Naruto: Nice chapter**_

_**Usagi: Who were the two girls you were playing with Naruto?**_

_**Naruto: Some friends I met at the Christmas Party. They wanted a cameo, so I talked with the big boss and he gave the okay**_

_**Naru: And the disclaimer for them**_

_**Sasuke: Konsu does not own Kirino or Saya**_

_**Naruto: Done**_

_**Usagi: What series are they from?**_

_**Ino: Look it up and you'll find out**_

_**Chibiusa: Aren't we gonna talk about the more important parts of the chapter?**_

_**Naru: Oh right. Y'know, I never expected Serenity to be like that**_

_**Usagi: You'd be surprise what your past life is really like. Some people think its all happy smiles, romance, and perfect...it's far from the truth**_

_**Sasuke: Yeah, we just found out**_

_**Ino: It really makes me wonder what kind of people you all really were during that Era**_

_**Usagi: We'll be finding out soon, but this Madara character is creeeepy**_

_**Naruto: You have no idea**_

_**Chibiusa: Next chapter, the plot continues to thickens**_

_**Naruto: Oh yeah, more focusing on me baby**_

_**Usagi: Get over yourself**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chibiusa: And the Epic Adventure continues**_

_**Naruto: What Epic Adventure?**_

_**Chibiusa: It'll be epic eventually**_

_**Rei: Will you two shut up I have a headache**_

_**Naruto (Glares at Rei): And that's what you get for drinking all night with Irma and Tatsuki**_

_**Usagi: Will and Subaru were there too**_

_**Naruto: You also went to the party?**_

_**Usagi: Yep it was fun, but no drinking though, y'know, work**_

_**Naruto: Everybody went but me**_

_**Rei: It was girls only**_

_**Naruto: I can change into a girl dammit**_

_**(Rolling her eyes, Chibiusa smiles cutely at the camera)**_

_**Chibiusa: Konsu does not own Naruto or the Sailor Moon Series. In addition, Konsu does not own Irma, Tatsuki, Will, or Subaru. Please enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

'_Dammit, this isn't good.'_

Naruto did not like the look of this. Ino was missing, Sailor Moon was down, and he was surrounded by enemies. In all actually, the situation was something Naruto was quite used to by now. Being an underdog in a fight, it's what he's been doing since day one. Glaring at the enemies surrounding him, Naruto knew it the time to go all out. There were hardly any civilians left in the mall, or any in the area for that matter, so it would be fine to kick some ass the normal way.

"Alright, alright, alright, that's enough of this." Naruto forms his favorite seal and in an instant five clones appear. "No more games, you guys want a fight, then you have one." The clones suddenly go on the attack, leaving the original with Sailor Moon. Before the yoma or the Sailor Animamates had a chance to put up a defense, the clones were on them, knocking them back and out the way. The Original Naruto steps away from Sailor Moon, and glares at Dark Tuxedo Kamen, kunai in hand. "Well, who the hell are you?" Naruto holds up the kunai, preparing for any attack the mask man may throw at him.

"I am Tuxedo Kamen, and you are?" Tuxedo Kamen asks while reaching in his cape and drawing out his retractable cane.

Smirking, Naruto twirls the kunai in his hand and charges Tuxedo Kamen with a shout.

"Naruto of Konoha."

Coming in striking distance, Naruto suddenly splits in two, and attacks Tuxedo Kamen from two sides. Not prepared for such an attack, Tuxedo could only fend off one Naruto, while the other knocks him off his feet with a leg sweep. Cursing, Tuxedo Kamen slams his right hand on the ground, stopping his fall, and pushes off the ground, avoiding a leg drop from Naruto. The ground cracks from the attack, something Naruto smirks at.

_'That...kinda gives me an idea.'_

Concentrating chakra into his foot, Naruto stomps on the ground hard, releasing a small earthquake, knocking everyone off balance, destroying the ground. However, because Tuxedo Kamen was in the air, he avoided the ground shaking attack, and was just touching ground. Grunting at the sight, Naruto flicks his wrist, and two set of shuriken appear six in each hand. Throwing his arms out, the shuriken releases from his Naruto's at high speeds, heading on a direct course for Tuxedo Kamen. The shuriken were fast, very fast, but Tuxedo Kamen was able to see them, and act accordingly. He quickly extends his staff and spins it rapidly, deflecting them all. Holding up his hand, roses appear between Tuxedo Kamen's fingers, and like Naruto, threw them as if they were kunai.

"Really, roses?"

Naruto laughs, not thinking anything of the roses. Sailor Moon knew differently however. Opening her mouth to warn him, a sudden pain hits Sailor Moon's head, stopping her cold. Blinking, Sailor Moon suddenly found herself standing in a strange plane with three gates.

"What?" Gasps Sailor Moon. "What is this place?" Sailor Moon glances around wildly, nearly missing the two girls standing to the left and right of her. Going stiff, Sailor Moon snaps her head to the left to see Usagi Tsukino staring at her, looking just as confused as she. Slowly glancing to the right, Sailor Moon saw Princess Serenity staring at her smiling softly, a single delicate eyebrow raised in interest.

"What is this?" Demands Sailor Moon confused.

"Yes, what is this place?" Asks Usagi frowning. "This is my second time here, but why am I split in two?"

Hearing Princess Serenity's giggles, Usagi and Sailor Moon stares at the girl.

"What's so funny?" Demands Sailor Moon and Usagi angrily.

Giving the two a small kind smile, Serenity brings a finger to her lips.

"Sorry, but I would like it if you stayed out of this fight for a little while longer, I wish to see how my dear brother fairs in a fight against my beloved."

Huffing, Sailor Moon takes a seat on the ground and crosses her arms over her chest.

"This is stupid Serenity."

Still confused, Usagi takes a seat in a chair that materializes out of nowhere, and watches on thinking deeply.

'_What's going on? Why have Sailor Moon and I split? Why is Serenity here? What is here?'_ Usagi's brows furrow. _'So, what happened a few days ago here, it wasn't a dream, it was real? Naru-chan and Uchiha-san were actually here? And Naru-chan, she,'_ Usagi slowly closes her eyes in depression.

Back in the real world, Sailor Moon's body goes stiff. A faint light emits from her body, paralyzing her from head to toe. Not noticing this at all, Naruto and his clones were battling it out with Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Siren, Sailor Lead Crow, and the Yoma. This is the scene Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury came to when they arrived. Seeing six Naruto's, Jupiter rubs her eyes in disbelief.

"What the hell is this?" Sailor Jupiter turns to Mercury for answers. Seeing the stare, Mercury shrugs and brings a finger to the blue stub in her right ear, causing a blue visor to metalize over her eyes, and she draws out a handheld computer from nowhere. She opens it and begins typing, scanning the clones of Naruto, Naruto himself, the Sailor Animamates, Tuxedo Kamen, and the Yoma all in one go. Within seconds Mercury was done with her analyzes and she gives Jupiter her answer.

"Apparently Naruto created real, actual real clones of himself. All of them match perfectly, I cannot tell which one is real or if the real one is even among them. This is quite outstanding." Mercury explains in awe.

Nodding while rolling her eyes, Jupiter watches Naruto punch Tuxedo Kamen in the face quite hard, sending her friend to the ground painfully. The moment Jupiter saw this, she attacks Naruto without hesitation.

_**"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"**_

Hearing the cry and feeling the attack coming from behind, Naruto flips in the air and lands on a rail. The lightning disc misses its target and hits a wall, destroying it on contact. Staring at the destroyed wall, and then at the deathly glaring Sailor Jupiter, Naruto curses.

_'Damn, Sailor Moon's friends.'_ Naruto glares at Sailor Jupiter. _'She's strong, very strong, I have to be careful,'_ Naruto then turns his attention on Tuxedo Kamen. _'And this guy is pissing me off,'_ Forming the hand seal for the shadow clone jutsu once more, Naruto creates two more clones. "You know what to do." Naruto said this to the clones. The clones nod and leap off the rail, one heading for Tuxedo Kamen, the other for Sailor Mercury, and the original, he heads for Sailor Jupiter.

Over with Naruto Clone 1 and Sailor Siren, things were becoming quite strange.

"Wow, you're so cute and strong. That blonde hair of yours, those blue eyes, those whiskers," Siren blushes at Naruto. "You're like a cat, can I pet you." Siren reaches for Naruto smiling. Eyebrow twitching, Naruto smacks the hand away shouting loudly.

"What the hell, aren't we supposed to be fighting? And don't ever call me a cat again!"

Flinching at the shout, Siren quickly recovers. Tears gathers in her eyes, and she rubs them away sniffing.

"So mean, shouting at me like that."

Rolling his eyes, Naruto wonders how to deal with this one without going insane.

"Here, my business card."

Blinking, Naruto stares down at the business card Siren was trying to give him.

"The name is Sailor Aluminum Siren," Sailor Siren leaps back and to the shock of Naruto, her hair begins growing at an alarming rate. "I hope we can get to know each other a little better during our bout." Siren's grin was playful and the blush covering her cheeks never fade. Slapping his forehead, Naruto knew this was going to get serious and wish he did not have to fight such a beautiful, yet scattered brain of an enemy.

_'I wish I was somewhere else right now.'_

Over with the clone fighting Sailor Lead Crow, things were quite different. Unlike with Sailor Siren, the fight with Sailor Lead Crow was serious and deadly.

"Shit."

Naruto shouts this while dodging to the side, avoiding another blow from Lead Crow's whip.

"Hahaha."

Sailor Lead Crow laughs as she continues her fast attacks on Naruto.

Ducking and dodging Lead Crow's strikes, Naruto curses as one attack comes especially close to his face. A blast of wind blows past his face, and a cut appears on his cheek. A trickle of blood slides down Naruto's face, and his eyes nervously stares down at his cheek.

"That was close."

Seeing Naruto's state, Lead Crow grins, and aims her palms at Naruto.

"I don't know who you are boy, but the name is Sailor Lead Crow a loyal soldier of Sailor Galaxia," A purple energy emits from Lead Crow's body and focuses to her hands. "Are you an ally of Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi?" Demands Lead Crow curiously.

Smirking darkly, Naruto jabs his thumb at his chest.

"I'm an Ally of the People, and if you and this Sailor Galaxia you serve threaten the lives of the people, and then yes, we're enemies, but don't dare mistake me as an ally of the girl and her friends." Shouts Naruto angrily.

"I see," Said Lead Crow. "Well take this," A blast of wind bursts from Lead Crow's palms mixed with the energy gathering in her hands, it heading for a direct course for the wide-eyed Naruto.

_**Galatica Tornado!**_

The attack hits home, destroying the clone and a large section of the store behind the clone. Running a hand through her hair, Lead Crow smirks and runs off to aid Sailor Siren.

"And that's how you get things done."

Over with Sailor Mercury and another Naruto clone, Mercury was speaking with the amused clone.

"You are not the original Naruto correct?" Asks Mercury curiously.

It was slight, but Naruto caught Mercury slowly backing away in a not so obvious attempt in gaining distance from him.

"Yeah, what of it?" Asks Naruto smirking as he slowly advances on Mercury.

A bead of sweat slides down Mercury's face as she backs away a little more.

"Nothing really, I just find it fascinating that is all," Mercury takes another step back and gives Naruto a puzzling stare. "I never believed anyone could just make solid copies of themselves in this world. Tell me are you from another planet?"

Nearly falling over from the question, Naruto gives Mercury a small smile.

No, no, I'm a ninja. Creating a clone is a basic task," Naruto looks away as he said this, not even bothering to mention that he could never make a simple clone. "I however can make shadow cones, and as you can somehow tell, their solid," Naruto suddenly flinches feeling an invisible pain rip through his body. "And it seems one of my clones was just destroyed." Naruto folds his hands behind his head, hiding the kunai he drew from his sleeve.

Whistling at this newfound knowledge, Mercury quickly types the information into her computer, her eyes never leaving Naruto's.

"That is quite interesting. So you mean to tell me that you know when your clone is destroyed. Does this mean anything your clone learns you yourself learn as well, which also means this knowledge not only passes to all of the other clones, but to the original as well?"

Shocked that Mercury figured out something that took him four years to figure out, Naruto could only nod dumbly. A growl resounds from within Naruto's mind, and Naruto shakes his head. He did not need Kyuubi to tell him, Naruto already knew. The girl before him was dangerous in her own special way. The girl was crazy smart and crazy fast in her thinking. There was even a possibility that her level of intellect was higher than even Shikamaru's. If that was true, then that means the girl would be dangerous as an enemy.

"Hmm."

As Naruto stares at Sailor Mercury, really stares at her, a strong sense of familiarity overtaking him. This feeling, the way the conversation was flowing, it was all familiar to him.

"Are we really enemies?" Mercury suddenly asks surprising Naruto. "I feel like we have this connection, a strong bond," Mercury places her hand over her chest. "Can't we be allies?"

Eyes lowering to the ground, a deep sadness swells inside of Mercury. To fight with Naruto was painful, strangely painful. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Mercury looks up and stares Naruto in the eyes. As she stares at him, a memory from a forgotten time surfaces, but only by voice.

_"Say Ami are we friends?"_

_"Of course, why?"_

_"Because you're friends with Serenity."_

_"Me being friends with Serenity have nothing to do with our friendship."_

_"You are to be Serenity's guard soon, and you know how Serenity feels about me. We won't be able to talk like this anymore."_

_"Of course we can, Serenity wouldn't."_

_"I don't want you to lose favor with my sister. You two may be friends, but Serenity is Serenity, she is not someone who should be crossed."_

_"So you're worried about me?"_

_"Always."_

Shaking her head, Sailor Mercury stares at Naruto, only to see him holding his head in pain.

"Strange." Whispers Naruto.

Mercury nods in agreement, not knowing how to explain the sudden memory that sprung up out of nowhere. Opening her mouth to speak, Sailor Mercury is cut off by the clone suddenly vanishing in a cloud of smoke thanks to a surprised attack from Sailor Venus from behind.

Walking to Mercury's side, Sailor Venus smiles at her friend.

"Mercury are you alright, did he hurt you?" Asks Venus concerned.

Shaking her head no, Mercury responds, or tried to, but was cut off by a cry.

_**Fire Soul**_

A large fireball hits the ground near where Naruto and Sailor Jupiter were fighting. The attack forces Naruto and Sailor Jupiter apart, stopping their frightening fight from becoming worst. Naruto's right eye was shut, his face was covered in cuts, and his body as a whole was covered in burns. Sailor Jupiter's left arm was hanging loosely at her side, a large hole in the middle of her top, a spiral mark was imprinted on her exposed stomach, and blood was leaking out of her mouth. In the girl's eyes, seen as clear as day was an intense loathing for Naruto, and in Naruto's eyes were nothing but contempt as he glares at Jupiter. Running in between Naruto and Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars shouts at the two of them.

"That's enough!"

Flames shoot from Mars hands towards the ground, forming a wall of flames between Naruto and Jupiter, blocking the other off from the other.

"You shouldn't be fighting each other." Said Mars continuing from where she left off.

Breathing heavily, Sailor Jupiter points to Naruto and snarls at him, blood covering her pointing finger.

"That bastard, I'll kill him, I swear I will," Electricity runs over Jupiter's body. "Now let me through." Sailor Jupiter takes a step forward, but the flaring of the wall of flames stops her cold.

"Enough, I said enough dammit," Sailor Mars points to the Yoma and the Sailor Animamates, and then finally Sailor Moon. "Those five are our enemies, and that is who we should be protecting," Sailor Mars points to Naruto. "We'll deal with him later, let's keep our priorities straight," Sailor Mars wave her hand, and the flames die. "If you're not going to help with this and continue to go at it, then step aside, and allow us," Sailor Mars points to Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, and to Sailor Jupiter and Naruto's surprise, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Neptune who the two were just noticing.

Sailor Siren and Sailor Lead Crow noticing the increasing number of Sailor Senshi, decides it was time to go.

"This is a very unfavorable situation, we should go." Sailor Lead Crow grabs Sailor Siren's hand and leaps in the air, vanishing through a portal.

With the Sailor Animamates gone, only Naru's Yoma, Tuxedo Kamen and Naruto's clones remain on the battlefield. Sailor Venus having seen Mars take control of the situation takes the lead.

"The enemies have lowered, let's finish this and discuss some things." Sailor Venus stares from Naruto to Jupiter as she said this.

"Fine," Growls Jupiter angrily. Glaring at Naruto she shouts at him. "Don't think this is over you damn stupid blonde whiskered-faced bastard."

Not even giving Jupiter a response, Naruto leaps in the air, and runs off in search for Ino, leaving the senshi to deal with the Yoma. The moment Naruto left, the energy surrounding Sailor Moon vanishes, and she stands, her dark eyes falling on the coldly staring Tuxedo Kamen. Taking a step towards him slowly, Sailor Moon reaches out for him, her eyes watering.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama," Sailor Moon shakes her head. "No, Mamo-chan, please, please tell me this is a lie." Begs Sailor Moon desperately.

Watching on in confusion, the senshi wonders what was going on. Sailor Uranus narrows her eyes seeing the tears in Sailor Moon's eyes. Not liking this, Uranus pushes off the wall she was leaning on and slowly makes her approach towards Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. On the other side, Venus also makes her approach, not liking the feel of the situation at all. The feeling proves true when Tuxedo Kamen smirks and throws out his hand, sending a barrage of rose petals at the wide-eyed Sailor Moon. Breaking into a sprint, Venus and Uranus rushes to aid Sailor Moon, however they were too late and Sailor Moon is hit by the attack at full force. The rose petals cut into Sailor Moon's skin and through her sailor fuku. Blood coats Sailor Moon's uniform and her wings, dyeing them red. Not only did the rose petals cut into Sailor Moon, but they shock her, and shock her bad. The Moon Senshi screams loudly, eyes wide in disbelief, tears of despair pouring down her face.

Up on the balcony, watching on coldly was Naru, her eyes completely red and emotionless. The cries of Sailor Moon rings through her ears like an endless echo. She brings a hand to her face and clutches her face tightly. Slowly Naru's breathing becomes erratic. The more she hears Sailor Moon screams, the more erratic her breathing becomes.

"Naru."

Sasuke suddenly appears by Naru's side. "That's enough for today; finish her off when you're in a better condition." Naru gives Sasuke a slow nod, her eyes slowly returning to normal.

Back on the ground, Sailor Venus appears in the path of Tuxedo Kamen's attack to shield Sailor Moon from the man's onslaught of attacks. While she did that, Sailor Uranus charges Tuxedo Kamen in a rage. The Space Sword appears in her right hand in a flash, and without a moment of hesitation begins attacking Tuxedo Kamen in a fury, wind blades shooting from the blade at each swing. Dodging the initial swing, Tuxedo Kamen is hit by the second, the third, the fourth, and the fifth, damaging him greatly. Clothes being torn apart by Sailor Uranus's attacks, blood gushes from each wound like a spraying fountain. Through it all, Tuxedo Kamen does not scream out, he merely glares at Sailor Uranus. It was at that moment he receives a mental order from Naru.

_"That's enough, retreat now."_

Giving Naru a mental nod, Tuxedo Kamen summons five roses to his hand and throws them at Uranus. Dodging the attack, Uranus cocks her arm back and throws the Space Sword at Tuxedo Kamen with all her strength. The sword flies fast, cutting through the air, energy swirling around it violently. The sword was fast, but not fast enough to hit Tuxedo Kamen who manages to escape by leaping in the air and vanishing in a black mist. Watching him go, Uranus roars and punches the ground, cracking it on impact.

"Bastard!"

Punching the ground again, Uranus slowly turns around to stare at her injured princess, her Koneko-chan. At the sight of her crying, battered, and bloody form, Uranus punches the ground again, damaging it further.

"Ugh." Cries Sailor Moon.

Transformation dropping, Usagi groans painfully. Slowly sitting up, Usagi cries out and falls back down. The pain from the last attack was too much on her body. Blood shoots out of her mouth the moment her back hits the ground. Crying out once more, Usagi glares at the ceiling lifelessly. Opening her mouth slowly, Usagi whispers out painfully.

"Why?"

This _why_ was so strangely soft and painful, it nearly broke her senshi. However, they misunderstood the _why_. The _why_ was not just for what Tuxedo Kamen had done to her, but also for the one responsible for the change in him. Usagi remembers, she remembers it all. She remembers seeing Naru and Sasuke within her mind and their conversation with Serenity. She was not there for the entire conversation, but she heard enough to know that those three had something to do with the chance of her Mamo-chan. To know that her past life had something to do with the change in Mamoru was painful. However, it was even more painful to know that her childhood friend, her best friend, a friend she has grown apart from over the years had something to do with it.

"Why?"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Naruto -**_

Running through the mall for ten minutes, Naruto had yet to find Ino when he is hit by a sudden realization. Slapping his forehead in his stupidity, Naruto skids to a stop, and stands completely still. Closing his eyes in concentration, Naruto gathers natural energy into his body. It only took a second of concentration, but that was enough power for him to sense out Ino. Something akin to reddish-orange eyeliner appears around Naruto's eyes, and when he opens his eyes, his irises were yellow, resembling a toad's. Breathing in deeply, Naruto could sense the chakras of many powerful people in the area. Back where he left Sailor Moon and the others, he could feel the presence of many others, their chakras similar to Sailor Moon's, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Jupiter's. He could no longer feel the presence of Tuxedo Kamen, the Yoma, or the Sailor Animamates, so he knew they were either destroyed or escaped.

"What!"

Not too far from his position, Naruto could sense Ino, but by her, practically on top of her was Sasuke. The moment Naruto felt this; he wasted no time, and creates two clones.

"Go somewhere and gather natural energy, we can't take any chances."

"That's right."

"Of course."

"Then go."

"Right." "Ha, don't order me around!"

The clones take off, and Naruto heads for Ino and Sasuke at high speeds. Leaping on a wall, he runs up it t. Reaching the midpoint between the ground and the ceiling, Naruto flips off it, and lands on the second floor. Continuing with his run, Naruto turns right at a corner, and runs up the stairs leading to the third floor. Reaching the top, Naruto makes a left, and comes to a stop in front of a clothing store, where Ino is seen tied up, muffling curses at Sasuke who was staring at her blankly.

"Sasuke!" Shouts Naruto.

Humming, Sasuke glances at Naruto, and then at his strange eyes. This peaks his interest, having never seen Naruto in Sage Mode before. Staring into his toad-like eyes, Sasuke thought it was a doujutsu. This really intrigues him. It intrigues him enough for Sasuke to want to test out those eyes of his with his own. Sharingan activating, Sasuke reaches behind his back, and grasp at air. Pulling his arm back to his original position, a sword metalizes out thin air. Seeing Naruto moving forward, Sasuke prepares to strike him down, when Naruto in a burst of speed, runs past him, grabs Ino, and runs off without a word.

"Hmph."

Placing his sword back in its the sheath hidden behind a genjutsu, the sword vanishes in the genjutsu, and Sasuke turns and walks away, a little bewildered that Naruto would ignore him. It was even more bewildering to know that Naruto would ignore the chance to fight him. Grunting once more, Sasuke walks off and vanishes in a blur.

Back with Naruto, the boy was on the roof of the mall untying the cursing Ino.

"Damn that pink-haired bitch and that little brat, I swear if I ever see them again I'll beat the shit out of them!"

The girl was tapping her finger on the roof; bits of chakra sparking from her fingertip from each tap, cracking it the more she tapped it.

"So what happened down there while I was being hogtied by Pink Bitch and Ungrateful Brat?"

Not knowing who Ino was talking about, but knowing it had to do with the girls who captured her; Naruto gives Ino a smile and a nod.

"Let's see," Naruto rubs his chin slowly. "I fought three monsters, two sexy women, two cute girls, a strange masked guy in a tux, watched Sailor Moon breakdown, made a friend in one of the cute girls, and an enemy in the other cute girl."

Naruto counts on his fingers as he said all this, his eyes scrunched up in intense concentration.

Massaging her wrist, Ino stares at Naruto frowning. She did not like how he called his enemies cute and sexy. She did not understand why it bothered her so, but she just didn't like it, and she makes it known, not by hitting him, but by giving him a small glare. The boy responsible for Ino's internal conflict, flinches at the glare, and unconsciously prepares for a punch of some kind. When it didn't come, he gives Ino a curious stare.

"No punch?" He asks.

"Why would I punch you?" Ino asks glaring.

"Because you always do." Naruto lowers his guard answering.

Sighing, Ino drops the glare and leans back on her arms to stare at the passing clouds, something she always catches Shikamaru do.

"I do don't I? Well, if you like, I'll stop it. We're way past that stage in our lives anyway," Ino gives Naruto a small smile. "Besides, the whole punching you thing is getting old. I don't understand how Sakura did it all the time; I guess it was just your special thing with her."

"Huh?"

Shaking her head, Ino stands, and stretches out the kinks left in her body thanks to being tied up by the two bitches.

"Nevermind Stupid Fox" Naruto bristles at the name. "Let's go home and prepare for our dinner with the Tsukino's tonight."

Standing also, Naruto stares over the horizon.

"Yeah, we promised we have dinner with them tonight didn't we?"

"Uh huh, and quite frankly, I don't wanna make Tsukino-san mad by missing her dinner."

Ino shivers just thinking of the glare Ikuto gave her.

_'She's scary.'_

Though Naruto didn't say anything, he was thinking that the dinner may be canceled tonight because of today's battle.

_'I wonder if Usagi will be okay,' _Naruto frowns, and then smiles. _ 'Because I'm really looking forward to Tsukino-san's food.'_

Grinning broadly at the thought, Naruto cheers loudly, startling Ino, and jumps off the roof. Watching Naruto go, Ino blinks, and then at him, leaping after him.

"Hey don't forget about me!"

Back in the mall, hidden in a changing room of a clothing shop, two forgotten clones continue to meditate and gather natural energy. The door to the changing room opens, revealing the girl Naruto had saved earlier, Torako. Staring at the clones for a long moment, the girl silently pulls a kunai out from her sleeve.

"Who are you?" Suddenly spoke one of the clones.

The clone's eyes open, but before he could get a good look of Torako, the girl was behind him, digging the kunai into the back of his skull, destroying him. The second clone's eyes snap open, and he moves to disable Torako, but like the clone before him, he was too slow to act, and Torako was behind him as well, the kunai digging into his back. The clone does not vanish right away, and it is only because of this, he heard Torako's answer to the question before.

"I am someone who is very important to you, but that does not matter. You really shouldn't leave these things out here like this, there would be mass panic if they were ever found," Torako smiles faintly. "Please remember that Naruto-san." Torako pushes the kunai deeper into the clone's back, and the clone gasps before it was dispelled like the other.

"That was painful," Mutters Torako. "But that should teach him an important lesson on acting responsible with his clones."

Sliding the kunai back in her sleeve, Torako leaves the changing room and heads back to where she and Usagi were currently staying in this time.

* * *

_**Naruto: And that's it for this chapter**_

_**Usagi: In the next, Sailor Galaxia finally makes her move**_

_**Sasuke: Basically we're finally getting into the real plot of the story since all the characters have finally been established**_

_**Chibiusa: Yep, but look forward to many subplots along the way**_

_**Torako: Sounds like fun**_

_**Naruto: For an Original you better do your best**_

_**Torako: I'll try, but I can't make any promises. Besides, I was based on a real character, something that will be mentioned within later chapters**_

_**Usagi: Seriously?**_

_**Torako: Yes, everything that is being made here is a set up for an even bigger story so be ready**_

_**Naruto: Alright, I'm getting excited. Let's go out for ramen, whose coming?**_

_**Usagi and Chibiusa: Coming!**_

_**Sasuke and Torako: Pass**_

_**Naruto: Alright see you next chapter**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Naruto: Back from the dead**_

_**Usagi: We're zombies?**_

_**Naruto: Yep**_

_**Naru (sarcasm): So scary**_

_**Naruto: Oh shut up**_

_**Sasuke: Konsu does no own Naruto or the Sailor Moon series**_

_**Princess Serenity: Shall we begin?**_

_**Sailor Moon: We shall**_

* * *

Walking through a foggy plane in confusion, one Usagi Tsukino scratches the back of her head frowning.

"Where is this?"

Fast approaching footsteps sounds from behind Usagi. Followed by this sound, the sound of someone jumping in the air from the opposite direction is heard next. Looking from one direction to the other, Usagi feels a chill run down her spine. Coming from the direction of the approaching footsteps, a sword being drawn is heard. Up above, a pink flash lights the sky. A vague figure of a girl with pigtails topped with buns wearing a sailor fuku is seen in the air holding a crown like object at the tip of her finger, aimed at the wide-eyed Usagi.

_**Moon Tiara Action**_

The moment Usagi heard the attack; she freezes in fear and immense confusion. The attack she used so many years ago flies towards her at high speeds, cutting through the fog. The tiara turned glowing disc buzzes loudly, focusing Usagi's entire attention on it. However, it is because of this that Usagi forgot about the person approaching her from behind with the sword, and this is why she was not prepared for the attack that rips across her back.

"AHHHHHH!"

A scream full of so much pain escapes from Usagi's mouth, shaking the world around her. The scream was so loud, so painful, and full of so much power, a shock wave releases, sending the tiara that was inches from her face back to its owner. The one who had attacked her from behind is sent back, releasing the sword in the progress. The sword hits the ground, it sliding to Usagi's feet. Unaware of this, Usagi collapses to her knees, reaches for her back. Trembling fingers touching the area where she could feel the scar from the attack, Usagi cries out once she touches it. Pulling her hand back instantly, Usagi stares at her fingers, and trembles at the large amount of blood on her fingers.

"That was quite good Usagi, you're not so helpless after all," Laughs the very familiar voice of Sailor Moon. "I guess the word helpless would not fit in this situation, I guess hopeless would be a better fit don't you think Serenity?" Hearing soft footsteps from behind, Usagi shakily glances back to see Princess Serenity slowly emerging from the fog. The girl, like usual was smiling softly, kindly. However, unlike before when she was clad in her beautiful white gown, she was wearing silver armor over another slimmer white dress. "This is good, real good Usagi, I approve."

Glancing back to the front, Usagi saw Sailor Moon emerging from the fog as well. However, this was not Eternal Sailor Moon, this was Sailor Moon, the Sailor Moon before Eternal, before the Super transformation, this was Usagi's first transformation as the Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon.

"Hahaha," Sailor Moon laughs at Usagi's clueless, painful expression. "You really have a lot to learn about your power Usagi-chan." Sailor Moon's broach shines brightly, and in a flash of light Super Sailor Moon stood in Sailor Moon's place, and in her hand was the Kaleidomoon Scope.

Rolling her eyes, Princess Serenity shakes her head and grabs her sword from the ground.

"Yes, show Usagi-chan what she can do while she is half alive, I'm sure she'll remember this."

This time Sailor Moon rolls her eyes.

"Oh please, you're the one who made her that way. Oh yes," Sailor Moon swings the Kaleidomoon Scope around like a sword. "Let's attack Usagi from behind with my Bad ass Sword of the Moon; I'm sure she'll be fine after that." Princess Serenity smiles in response, but a vein is seen visibly on her forehead.

"Sailor Moon, as much as I would love to respond to such an insignificant chide from my insignificant other, I believe Usagi-chan needs to be healed before she dies." Princess Serenity ignores Sailor Moon's death glare and places her hand on Usagi's forehead. An intense silver aura engulfs Usagi and in a flash of light, the girl is healed, but fast asleep. "Falling asleep, really? You really are my reincarnation aren't you Usagi-chan?" Laughing in pure amusement, Princess Serenity sets Usagi on the ground and walks away into the fog.

Grunting at the sight of Princess Serenity vanishing within the fog, Sailor Moon sighs deeply and walks towards Usagi. Kneeling at the girl's side, Sailor Moon stares at her for a long moment.

"I still don't believe it. I don't understand why I have split from you, but I do know I have to help you become stronger. I don't believe you need the power of Sailor Moon to be strong like her, um, me. I can say the same for the strength of Princess Serenity. You can be strong like that one as well, you just need to tap into the power and make it your own. That boy, Naruto, his existence is proof that such a thing is possible. Make your base strong and when you transform, you'll be stronger, much, much stronger," Sailor Moon grins and stands. "Having a strong pure heart is not enough Usagi, you must also have a strong body and a strong power." Sailor Moon fades into nothing soon after saying this.

Although Usagi was unconscious, she had heard everything that had been said. For some reason, her consciousness was still within the strange plane, and when Sailor Moon finally left, her consciousness also faded.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Hikawa Shrine**_

Opening her eyes for the first time in days, Usagi sits up yawning loudly. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she looks around, wondering where she was. A dull room, a computer near the window, a bookshelf full of textbooks and many manga, and finally a charm hanging neatly over the bed, Usagi knew where she was without a doubt.

"I'm in Rei-chan's room," Rubbing her head, Usagi tries to remember why she was here when she was suddenly assaulted by a flood of memories.

There was shopping with her mother at the mall for their weekly outing.

The next was her meeting with Ino at her job in the ice cream parlor.

The next was finding Naruko fighting a gang outside the arcade.

The next was her mother inviting Naruto and Ino over for dinner.

The next was the multiple yoma attack.

The next was when she transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon in a clothing store where Ino witnessed the entire thing.

The next was joining Naruto in the fight against the yoma and the Sailor Animates.

The next was the appearance of Tuxedo Kamen and his attack on her.

The final memory was of her senshi appearing and then she falling into the world of darkness after crying in hysteria and falling from the wounds she received during battle.

"Oh Mamo-chan what could have happened to you?" Tears gather in Usagi's eyes. "I do not believe Naru-chan has anything to do with this. I can't possibly fathom that she has the power to turn him from me."

Clutching the bed sheets, Usagi glares out the window.

"I don't like this," Usagi's eyes narrow, now feeling the presence of all her senshi at the shrine, all waiting for her. "I really don't like this."

Leaving the bed, Usagi finds herself in her pajamas, something that really does not surprise her in the least. In fact, Usagi always leaves a few changes of clothes at her friend's homes in case she ever stays over for whatever reason, which usually involves overnight study sessions. Going to the open closet, Usagi reaches for her school uniform and heads for the bathroom to shower and change.

While in the shower, Usagi stares up at ceiling once again. At the moment everything about her was blank. Mind, eyes, and spirit were completely blank. The hot water from the shower hits her body painfully, paying no mind to her blank state. Suddenly Usagi reacts and she clutches her head. Closing her eyes painfully, a memory hits her, a big painful one from her time as Princess Serenity.

_**Flashback**_

"Serenity?"

"I do not believe you."

Princess Serenity (13) glares at Sailor Venus. There was no amusement in her eyes, no sign of playfulness whatsoever. Those eyes of hers were cold and startled, if not very aggravated at what she was hearing.

"I do not lie to you Princess. I wish not to believe it myself, but I have heard his words with my own ears," Venus's eyes were dark. "I love him like I do you my Princess, and would die for him like I would you. However, I."

Princess Serenity holds up her hand cutting off Sailor Venus.

"Do not say anymore," Serenity glares off to the side. "Sailor Uranus, you are my brother's persona guard," Serenity's eyes darken. "Did you also witness what Venus speaks of?"

Wordlessly Sailor Uranus nods, not trusting to her voice to keep her emotions out.

The three were in Princess Serenity's room. While Serenity sat on her bed, Sailor Venus and Sailor Uranus were kneeling to her.

"I knew he was not happy about me taking the throne, but to kill me for it," Not hearing their princess continue, Sailor Venus and Sailor Uranus stares up at her. However what they saw something they did not expect. The princess was smiling, amusement and anticipation shining in her eyes. "This is too amusing," Smirking, Serenity slides off her bed and stares at her beloved senshi. "I do not wish to admit it, but my brother is stronger than me when it comes to battle. It is the only thing he excels at when compared to me. I have a request, will you help me become stronger? I do not believe I have the necessary skills to fight him if it comes down to it," A bright smile spreads across Serenity's glowing face. "I need to become a Sailor Senshi like you," She holds out her hand towards Sailor Venus and Sailor Uranus.

"Will you help me?"

_**Flashback End**_

Outside the house, the Senshi sits around the shrine, waiting for Usagi to awaken. Days have passed and they were all more than a little worried about the bubbly girl. None was more worried than the other, but they were all taking it differently.

"Shit."

Punching her fist angrily, Makoto grinds her teeth together for the hundredth time that day. It was impossible for Makoto to be calm in this situation. Not only was she the closest to Usagi that day, she could have helped her. Could have is the key. Instead of helping however, she was busy fighting the irritating blonde, Naruto. How could she lose sight of her objective because of some boy? It wasn't right, it wasn't right at all. Makoto curses herself for her uselessness and she curses Naruto for causing her emotions to boil at the mere sight of him.

'_It's my fault, I could have done something.'_

Sitting next to the standing Makoto, Ami wordlessly turns a page in her book. She felt the same as Makoto. However, unlike Makoto who was wrongly blaming Naruto _and_ herself, she was just blaming herself. She should have realized Tuxedo Kamen was not himself, especially after seeing the despair in Sailor Moon's eyes when she stared at him. It was a sever miscalculation on her part, a miscalculation Ami would not make again.

Being in charge of them all, Minako was putting all the blame on her. However, she was being rational about it. Sitting next to the silent Rei on the porch, Minako plays with her hair thoughtfully.

'_It was a bust, a total bust,'_ Pulling on a strand of hair, Minako huffs quietly. _'Observe and then conquer that's the basics, and I failed miserably. Usagi getting hurt like she did falls on me.'_

Of course Minako knew that many of Usagi's, Sailor Moon's injuries were something that could not be blamed on her. However, the last attack was something that she could have intercepted if she was only quick enough to reach her.

'_I'm lacking in power, I need to get stronger.'_

Thinking similar thoughts was Haruka. The woman was sitting in a chair scowling deeply, ignoring everyone and thing, except for Usagi who she could sense moving about in Rei's home.

'_I will not be careless again.'_

Senses keen on Usagi, Haruka refuses to allow any harm to befall her princess again. The actions of Tuxedo Kamen, she should have seen it coming. No, she felt it, but she was not fast enough to stop the attack from happening. Even now it baffles her. The attack on Sailor Moon, Haruka could not understand how he could do such a thing to his love. An eternal love that transcends time, the future rulers of Crystal Tokyo and the world that is what the two were suppose to become. However, after that day Haruka will make sure Tuxedo Kamen, Mamoru Chiba never comes within distance of her princess ever again, and if he does, she'll kill him.

The door leading into Rei's home opens and standing in the doorway was a surprising figure.

"Princess Serenity?" Gasps Rei.

Out of instinct alone, the women all bow to Princess Serenity. Despite this however, they were confused on why the princess was here. As they stared at the cold-eyed Serenity, things became even more confusing when Princess Serenity's form shifts to Sailor Moon.

"What's going on?" Whispers Makoto.

No one had an answer for Makoto, because they too were wondering what was going on. As Sailor Moon steps on the ground, her form shifts to Usagi, and unlike the cold-eyed softly smiling Princess Serenity, and the smirking Sailor Moon, Usagi was frowning, staring at them all with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, why are you all kneeling and what's with the stares?" Cocking her head to the side, Usagi continues. "Is there something on my face or something? I hope not I just got out of the shower." Usagi rubs at her face, trying her best to ignore the bewildered stares she was receiving from her friends.

'_Seriously, what's with them?'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Hmm, where, where is it?"

Floating in the air high above the city was the one and only Sailor Galaxia. The woman's eyes scan through the city intently.

"There's no mistake, I felt it, a True Star Seed."

However, Galaxia did not feel just one True Star Seed, she felt multiple ones. To the north there were nine True Star Seeds. To the east there were three True Star Seeds. To the west there were four True Star Seeds. To the south, closest to her current position, there were three True Star Seeds.

"So many and those fools couldn't locate one?" Galaxia growls and stares to the North. "Nine in this direction," Galaxia's eyes narrow. "I shall deal with them last," Galaxia knew who those Star Seeds belong to, and did not need to rush to retrieve those from them. It would be in her best interest to deal with them last, not because she was being cautious, no, it was because she loves to save the best entertainment for last. With this in mind, she turns around and faces south where her current targets will be. "You three shall be first."

Closing her eyes in concentration, Galaxia focuses on the ones who possess the True Star Seeds. In her mind she saw two blondes, Naruto and Ino, carrying grocery bags down the street accompanying a smiling purple-haired woman, Ikuto Tsukino. Feeling out their Star Seeds, Galaxia nods to herself.

"Such powerful Star Seeds indeed."

Amongst the three however, the woman of the group, her Star Seed was stronger and brighter than the other two. It was familiar, very familiar, so familiar that Galaxia laughs loudly.

"Amusing, truly amusing, I did not expect this, I did not expect this at all."

Still seeing the images of Naruto, Ino, and Ikuto, Galaxia saw Ikuto come to a stop and turn around. The woman narrows her eyes and for a moment Galaxia felt she was staring at her. A chill passes through Galaxia's body at the thought. Do not be mistaken. The chill did not come from fear, it came from anticipation for the meeting to come.

'_If she's who I think it is, then I will have quite the time in getting those Star Seeds.'_

Chuckling at the thought, Galaxia drops to the ground at high speeds. When she lands, her feet barely make a sound. Walking through the crowd, her form flickers. This goes unnoticed to the people around her. The golden armor of her senshi form vanishes and in its place appears a lime green dress. Her long golden orange hair blows in the wind as she walks. Many eyes fall on her, the people finally taking notice of her. Smiling softly at the stares, Galaxia runs a hand through her hair.

'_It's been so long since I was in this form, it's so nostalgic.'_

The nostalgic feeling fades along with Galaxia's smile. Nostalgia and feelings of the sort, it is something Galaxia has long since cast away. For her to feel such feelings was impossible. That is of course her heart was somewhere close by.

"Chi, chi, chi, chi."

Hearing an annoying sound, Galaxia turns around to see a small little girl skipping along, smiling brightly. Watching her go frowning, Galaxia's body tugs towards the girl with a jolt, startling her. The girl stops skipping and faces Galaxia smiling. The smile was warm and welcoming, almost as if to welcome Galaxia to her. Holding out her hand, the girl, Chibi Chibi speaks out once more.

"Galaxia."

People suddenly pass by covering Chibi Chibi's form and when they were gone, Chibi Chibi was gone. Narrowing her eyes, Galaxia turns away and makes her way down the street towards her targets once more, her eyes filling with darkness and power.

'_That was…my heart? No, it couldn't be.'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Tsukino Residence**_

While Ino helps Ikuto with cooking, Naruko sits at the table, reading a manga. Well, this is what she looked to be doing, however, her mind was elsewhere, literally.

_**Flashback**_

"Come on Naruto you can do it."

"You always say that, but you know I cannot."

Prince Naruto (10) and Princess Serenity (10) stand in the middle of a garden filled with white flowers. Placing a hand on her hip, Serenity holds up her free hand, her right, and raises her palm high in the air. White energy gathers into her palm, forming into a ball. She smiles and with a cry she throws it in the air. The ball goes high in the air and with a simple clinch of Serenity's fist, the ball explodes like a firework, lighting the sky.

"Wow."

Naruto stares up at the bright sky and reaches out for it. A smile lights his face, the same smile that was lightning Serenity's face.

"I still cannot do what you can sister," Naruto gives Serenity a small smile. "But soon I will and I'll show you an even greater light show."

Returning the smile, Serenity hugs Naruto tightly.

"I will await the day you do, my cute little brother."

_**Flashback End**_

Walking into the dining room carrying a cup of juice, Ikuto smiles seeing Naruko fast asleep and giggles quietly to herself. Setting the cup near Naruko, Ikuto pats Naruko's head gently and walks away, nearly missing Naruko's faint, painful whisper.

"What happen to us…Serenity?"

Eyes widening and then lowering, Ikuto whispers softly.

"I wish that question could be answered, but for now rest Naruto."

A shout from the kitchen causes Ikuto to sigh deeply.

"Oh no I burnt the pancakes."

Shaking her head slowly with her palm in her face, Ikuto silently whispers out once more, this time in irritation.

"Ino-chan is just like Usagi-chan when it comes to cooking. I should have known better."

Walking back in the kitchen, Ikuto tries to salvage what was left of the Big Breakfast Dinner she was preparing for the family, Naruko, and Ino for when everyone returned home.

* * *

_**Usagi: A short chapter**_

_**Naruto: Yeah, but it looks like some of our history was explained**_

_**Rei: But it only raised more questions**_

_**Ami: Questions that will hopefully be answered soon**_

_**Usagi: What's up with mom?**_

_**Ino: Don't know she scares me**_

_**Haruka: Hmm, it feels like a big storm is coming**_

_**Michiru: Ah**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**(Usagi and Naruto are eating ramen at a table staring at Haruka and Michiru expectedly)**_

_**Haruka: Fine, but don't think we'll get on the act like you two**_

_**Michiru: Shall we begin Haruka?**_

_**(Haruka nods)**_

_**Haruka: Konsu does not own the Sailor Moon series or Naruto**_

_**Michiru (sighs): But please enjoy this plot that is slowly coming together thanks to Kon-san's work**_

_**Haruka: Let's begin**_

_**Michiru: Please enjoy**_

* * *

Night has fallen and the moon full moon shines brightly in the sky. Standing outside the Tsukino House was Galaxia. The woman had arrived hours ago and had watched the place from behind an illusion hours without moving. Her eyes pierce through the house like daggers. For the hundredth time since arriving, Galaxia's hand twitches and her eyebrow furrows. She could feel someone watching her, someone quite powerful. It almost made her wants to unleash her power and destroy everything in a ten mile radius. However, she did not; she only stays still, feeling out the power of the one spying on her. Finally after hours of waiting and standing still, Galaxia smirks and then vanishes without warning.

Inside the house, Naruko lifts her head the manga she snatched from Usagi's room and glances out the window.

"Finally gone huh?"

A little more than annoyed, Naruko sets the manga down on the counter and turns to Ino. The girl was nibbling on a piece of bread, she too staring out the window.

"Looks like it." Answers Ino.

"Who do you think she was?" Naruko asks. "Do you think she was some kind of ninja?"

Ino shakes her head.

"I doubt it, she feels like a Sailor Senshi," Answers Ino in a whisper. "But she was stronger than any of the ones we came across so far. Honestly, her strength is even great than Sailor Moon's."

Humming in acknowledgement, Naruko slides out of the chair. Watching the girl closely, Ino pulls the apple away from her mouth and narrows her eyes at Naruko.

"You're still such a curious kid." Grumbles Ino.

Laughing, Naruko gives Ino a small wave and heads for the door. However, she was intercepted by Ikuto and a boy, Shingo Tsukino (12). The two were making their way down the stairs when Naruko just reached the door.

"Naruko-chan where are you going, Usagi-chan will in soon?" Ikuto frowns. "Is something the matter?"

Sputtering, Naruko waves her arms in an exaggerated manner. When Nauko did this, it make Shingo's eyebrow twitch. The girl's actions really reminded him of Usagi for some reason.

"Nothing's wrong, I just want to take a little walk before Tsukino-chan arrives," Naruko's eyes travel to Shingo's. "Um, excuse me, I'm Naruko Uzumaki," Naruko gives Shingo a small nod, something he returns.

"At least you have manners," Grumbles Shingo. "I'm Shingo Tsukino, Usagi's younger brother, please don't compare us and we'll get along just fine."

Instead of getting annoyed like he usually would, Naruko instead smirks.

"Of course, why would I do such a rude thing as compare you to Tsukino-chan?"

Returning Naruko's smirk, Shingo decided right then and there that the girl was alright. Giving Naruko one more nod, Shingo excuses himself and makes his way into the living room to play videogames until it was time to eat. While he did this, Naruko and Ikuto were having a stare off.

"Well Naruko-chan, is there something wrong?" Ikuto asks again. "If there is, is there anything I can do to help?"

When Naruko heard this, she smiles, but it wasn't a smile that brought comfort, it was a smile that brought nothing but mischief.

"Nah, I got it handled," Naruko gives Ikuto a small nod. "Thanks for asking though, it's much appreciated. I'll make sure to be back by the time Tsukino-chan comes home." Frowning, but relenting, Ikuto sighs and gives Naruko a small reluctant nod.

"Okay, but hurry back."

Flashing Ikuto another grin, Naruko tells her okay and leaves the house in a hurry. The moment she was outside, Naruko is engulfed in a cloud of smoke and Naruto stood in her place.

"Ah man, if I didn't know any better, I'd say Naruko was gaining her own personality," Staring up at the full moon, Naruto smiles, a silver light appearing in his eyes. "The moon sure is beautiful tonight," Naruto suddenly frowns, the silver light in his eyes fading. "Now," Naruto smirks coldly. "Where is the one who dares to spy on one such as me?" Naruto blinks at his choice of words and shakes his head. "That was strange." Rubbing his head, Naruto leaps into the air and vanishes into the night.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Usagi**_

"Huh?"

Seated in the backseat of Haruka's car right next to Hotaru, Usagi stares up at the sky. A strange cold feeling washes through Usagi as her eyes gain a silver tint. It was a familiar feeling, one she was growing more accustom to as the days passed. Smiling softly, Usagi leans back and closes her eyes. As the light of the moon bathes over her, Princess Serenity appears in her place. Opening her eyes Serenity stares off to the right and whispers under her breath.

"Little brother."

Hearing the whisper, Hotaru turns to Usagi, and gasps seeing Serenity in her place.

"What is it Hotaru-chan?"

Glancing back from the passenger seat, Michiru sees what made Hotaru gasp. Eyes widening ever so slightly, Michiru whispers softly.

"Haruka."

"I see her."

The answer was immediate. Though Haruka saw the transformation take place, she did not stop in her drive. She could not afford to allow her shock to overwhelm her. The last thing anyone needed was to have anyone die on the road today because she decided to give into her shock and cause a traffic accident.

"As impressive as ever Haruka-san," Serenity smiles kindly at Haruka. "Never losing your cool, you keep to that motto don't you?" Chuckling, Serenity points to the right. "Do you mind if we go in this direction?"

Not knowing what else to do in this situation, Haruka nods and a makes a right turn. As she goes in the direction her princess asked her to drive in, she looks through the rearview mirror and spots the girl staring up at the moon once more. The silver tint in her eyes fade, the moonlight shinning over her fades and when it does, Usagi was present once more. The girl looks around confused and stares at her frowning.

"Haruka-san, where are we…" Usagi trails off as her eyes travel to the right into the crowd of people. Within the crowd Usagi saw a surprising figure. "Haruka-san can you please stop the car?"

Doing as requested, Haruka pulls to the side of the road and watches Usagi leap out the car with a shout.

"Chibiusa?"

The pink-haired girl comes to a stop in the crowd and glances back at Usagi. The moment Chibiusa saw the approaching Usagi, the girl makes a face and turns back around without a word to her future mother. Standing at the sound of Usagi's unexpected shout, Hotaru glances at the quickly departing Chibiusa.

"Chibiusa-san."

Not stopping in her stride, Chibiusa sighs heavily and raises her hand in the air. Giving a small wave, Chibiusa smirks and then vanishes in a flash of light just as Usagi arrives. Many questions runs through Usagi's mind, but only one really concerns her at the moment. Why was Chibiusa so much older than the last time she saw her. This was the question, but one soon follows.

'_Why is she back?'_

However, one more question flows into her mind when she spots a familiar blonde boy walking casually in her direction. The moment she saw him, her eyes grow hard and cold. The boy spots her as well and his eyes also grow hard and cold. In the sky, the full moon gains a dark, almost sad tint.

'_Why is he here?'_

The boy, Naruto draws closer as does Usagi. The two did not know it, but they were unconsciously releasing their power. Their combined power was so strong the people around them fall out. It was an unbelievable sight. Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru watch all of this in a stun silence. They could not believe their eyes. They could hardly even believe what they were feeling. The powers the two were releasing was enough to freeze the Outer Sensehi in place. A strange sense of despair clutches their souls as they watch the two draw closer. In the deepest parts of their souls, they knew without a doubt that these two should not come together at this moment in time. They did not understand it, but they knew this is something that should not be.

"Dammit," Haruka growls. "I have to move."

Forcing her body to move, Haruka exits the car and quickly, yet very unsteadily approaches Usagi.

"Koneko-chan."

Usagi did not respond, but she does stop, she now mere feet away from Naruto. At this, Haruka quickens her pace, and reaches for Usagi.

"Let's go back to the car."

Grasping Usagi's hand, Haruka cries out as a powerful jolt goes through her body the moment she touches Usagi's hand. Pulling back her hand, Haruka stares at it to see smoke rises from it, bits of power in the form of electricity sparking from it.

'_What the hell?'_

Staring at her princess, Haruka gulps lightly seeing a silver aura rising from her. Shifting her glance from Usagi to the one responsible for the change, Haruka's heart nearly stops once she gets a good look at Naruto. The face, she remembers his face from somewhere. She could not recall from where, but she remembers it. A tear rolls down her left cheek and Haruka touches it tenderly. Not sure why she was crying or why she felt like crap after looking at Naruto, Haruka takes a few steps back feeling her emotions, the emotions she always has so much control over, going out of control.

'_What is this?'_

Despair and betrayal rises within Haruka the more she stares at Naruto. However, these feelings were not directed at him, but at herself. She felt as if she betrayed Naruto, she felt as if she deserved nothing but death at his hands. It was unexplainable, but these feelings were slowly engulfing Haruka. While Haruka was losing control of herself, in the car, Michiru stares at her lover in concern. She could feel Haruka becoming unstable, something that never happens, and she leaves the car to aid her. Not soon after she does, a familiar girl, one that should not be present, one that should not look how she does, stops her by grasping her arm tightly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Michiru-san," Chibiusa said softly. "This is a confrontation that should have never happened in this time," Michiru stares at Chibiusa, eyes wide. "This is not just a confrontation between siblings from a past life, but between Good and Life. I guess we should be thankful that these two have not awakened into their powers over Good and Life or we would be facing a real catastrophic situation right now."

In the car, Hotaru stares at the older Chibiusa in awe and apprehension.

"It would be best if you let these two be," Chibiusa quickly approaches the shaking Haruka. "I got'cha Haruka-san," Chibiusa guides Haruka back to the car. "Don't worry, you'll be fine soon, just sit down and sort through your memories," Chibiusa forces Haruka to sit in her car and she turns back to the stare down between Naruto and Usagi. "Maybe it was a mistake to allow these two to meet like this under the full moon." Grumbles Chibiusa sourly.

On a nearby building watching the scene were two familiar people. One was Sailor Galaxia and the other was none other than Madara Uchiha. Both had their eyes on the standing people below, but their attention was more focused on Usagi and Naruto.

"I do not know what is happening here, but it seems like Naruto is being influenced by this world in a very peculiar way," Madara said as he turns to Galaxia. "And you said that he has what you call a Star Seed?"

"Yes, but it seems he has two Star Seeds. One is that of a True Star Seed and the other is something different. It feels like a True Star Seed, but it is warped, feels like something more energy that star based."

Madara knew what Galaxia was talking of. The Kyuubi sealed with Naruto had a life of its own despite being nothing more than a mass of chakra. He narrows his eyes in thought, and his eyes narrow further because of what Galaxia said next.

"The feeling of that warped Star Seed, I felt eight others like it in this world."

Catching Madara's eyes narrowing, Galaxia smirks.

"I assume you know what these warped Star Seeds are?"

"I have a clue." Answers Madara. "However, I wish to know the answer of my previous question before I give you any kind of details."

This time Galaxia's eyes narrow.

"And I believe I told you that I refuse to partner with anyone below me." A golden light flashes in the sky responding to Galaxia's irritation.

Chuckling darkly, Madara stares the senshi in the eyes, his Sharingan spinning wildly, his Rinnegan gaining a dark tint.

"Yes, you did say such a thing. I guess it means I must show you my power." Madara stands and glares at the smirking Galaxia.

"You wish to challenge me then?"

"If that is what you want, then we can battle it out, but I'm afraid this world would not be able to withstand such a battle. I had more of an appropriate test," Madara's eyes travel down to the senshi and the ninja boy below. "I will not only defeat those six below, but I will also bring you back one so you can take a True Star Seed."

"And you believe this will prove that you're at my level? I can easily dispatch of those fools myself. I think it would be best if we battled to see if you're worth of being my partner."

Madara really did not wish to battle with Galaxia. Like he mentioned before, if they battled the world will not be able to take their powers. He was no fool, he knew how powerful Galaxia was, he could feel it within his bones. To fight her would not be the wisest choice, especially considering that they may end up destroying the world where the missing Tailed-Beast was sealed in. However, Madara needed allies. No, allies were not the right word. He needed pawns in order to extract the Tailed-Beast, much like how the Akatsuki was to him. He had a method in order to do acquire these pawns, but when he came across Galaxia, he found an easier way in accomplishing this.

"Fine," Madara relents. "We'll do it your way, but where will we hold this battle?"

Smirking, Galaxia stands and glares down at the senshi below once more, but her eyes travel to the far left seeing a familiar little girl skipping down the road. At the sight of her, Galaxia eyes narrow.

"I know of a place."

In a flash of light, Madara and Galaxia were gone.

* * *

_**Naruto: And the ball keeps rolling**_

_**Usagi: What does that even mean?**_

_**Naruto: I don't know, but it sounds cool**_

_**Usagi: No it doesn't**_

_**Sasuke: Arguing again? Are you two in a relationship or something? I swear you argue like a married couple**_

_**Naruto and Usagi: We do not!**_

_**Naru: Yes you do, it's quite cute actually**_

_**Usagi: Naru-chan don't say such disturbing things**_

_**Naru: I'll say what I want**_

_**(Naru turns away from Usagi huffing)**_

_**Naruto (Whispers to Sasuke): Is she pouting?**_

_**Sasuke: It seems so**_

_**Haruka: The storm is growing stronger**_

_**Chibiusa: With my reappearance the storm better be growing stronger**_

_**Michiru: Of course. With two Moon Princess, there's bound to be trouble**_

_**Usagi and Chibiusa: Hey!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Naruto: One, two, three, we're still moving baby**_

_**Ino: Let's begin**_

_**Sailor Moon: Konsu does not own Naruto or Sailor Moon**_

_**Usagi: But this story…is all his**_

* * *

There was some kind of trouble; she could feel it in her soul. She had no way of explaining it, but she knew Naruto and Usagi were at the center of it. Not one to ignore her feelings, Ino stands and heads for the door only to be stopped by Ikuto.

"First Naruko-chan and now Ino-chan," Ino whirls around to see Ikuto inches from her. A chill runs down Ino's spine at how close Ikuto came to her from behind without her noticing. "I must be a bad host if my guests are leaving?"

Laughing awkwardly at Ikuto's sad tone, Ino shakes her head and holds up her hands to ease the woman.

"No, you're not bad at all. I'm just heading out to grab Naruko-chan," Ino tilts her head in the direction she could sense Naruto's chakra in. "She's been gone for awhile now. She had a tendency for getting into trouble, so I'm going to go grab her."

"A tendency for trouble? That sounds very much like Usagi-chan," Ikuto smiles at Ino. "If it isn't enough trouble, when you go out to grab Naruto, go and bring Usagi with you?"

Smiling, Ino gives Ikuto a nod and runs out the door in a hurry. The moment Ino was outside she takes to the rooftops and speeds across them, quickly heading into the city. During her run, a realization suddenly hits Ino, almost causing her to fall over.

'_Did Ikuto-san say…Naruto?'_

There was no mistake. Ikuto had called Naruto, Naruto, and not Naruko. How the woman knew Naruto's true identity was a mystery. Sure the media and police were searching for Naruto, but they did not know his name. They had dubbed him the Whiskered Menaced, a name that still causes Ino to laugh whenever she thought about it and Naruto's pouting glare at it. This however was irrelevant. The relevancy of the situation was that Naruto's name was known to only a choice few. Obviously she was one, the other was Sasuke of course, and the last was Usagi Tsukino, Sailor Moon. There a faint, a very faint possibility that Usagi may have told her mother about Naruto, but even then, there was no way possible that the woman could deduce that Naruko was Naruto.

"Oh man my head is pounding, there's no time for this, I have to hurry."

Focusing chakra into her legs, Ino continues on in a burst of speed, blurring across the rooftops at speeds that even Rock Lee would be impressed by if he saw her.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Elsewhere two others were quickly approaching the area where Naruto and Usagi were having their stare off. These two were Naru and Sasuke. Unlike the running Ino, these two were casually walking through the streets, almost as if it was a stroll through the park. While Naru was playing with her phone, Sasuke was glaring at the moon with his Sharingan. He could feel it, Naruto's chakra. It was full of fury, full of sadness, full of confusion, and if he had to make an accurate guess, a little hate was mixed in with it. Having fought Naruto so many times before in the past, it was easy for Sasuke to recognize Naruto's chakra and the feel of it. There has been one other than him before who has ever riled Naruto up like this before. He was very curious of the person responsible. However he had an idea of who it was, especially seeing how he met up with Naru on his way to see Naruto. There would be only one reason why Naru would be out and about, it was always the same after all.

"It's Usagi right?"

Giving Sasuke a wide smirk, Naru points at his eyes.

"That's right. Does your Sharingan allow you to read minds?"

Sasuke wisely chooses not to entertain Naru and continues walking in silence.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The tension was thick, Naruto and Usagi stood across from the other unmoving. Energy crackles in the air and the ground cracks beneath their feet. The moon high in the sky glows darkly. Off to the side, sitting on Haruka's car, tossing a coin in the air, watching the two with a raised eyebrow was Chibiusa. In the car, also watching was Michiru, Hotaru, and a quickly recovering Haruka.

Finally, after nearly five minutes of staring off, Usagi moves first by grasping her broach. Her lips part and she whispers softly, coldly.

"_**Moon Eternal…Make-Up."**_

In a bright flash, Usagi was now Eternal Sailor Moon. In a flash, the Moon Power Tiare was in her hand. Seeing this, Naruto draws two kunai from his sleeve, preparing for battle and for a brief moment, his eyes flash red. As one the two take a step back, after images following them.

"_Is this really what you desire?"_

A voice echoes through their heads as they charge forward, their after images still following them.

"_Do you even care to discover the truth?"_

Naruto's kunai meets Sailor Moon's tiare, a shockwave releases on impact.

"_Or is it that this is what you always wanted?"_

They stumble across the ground, but manage to remain standing. Naruto's lips curl up into a snarl, while Sailor Moon rubs her left cheek, her eyes cold and uncaring.

"_Is it pride? Or is it the fact that you truly desire to end the other's life."_

Chakra swarms around Naruto's kunai, becoming visible, its intense blue aura causing the air around it to crackle from its power. Pure white energy surges over Sailor Moon's tiare, it having the same effect on the air as Naruto's kunai. The two glares at each other once more and charges forward.

"_If the latter is true, then, is it because of that time, because of her death?"_

A figure falls from the sky, shouting at the top of her lungs.

"STOP IT!"

The figure, Ino, lands on Sailor Moon's and Naruto's attacking arms with perfect precision. It was only thanks to the chakra surging through Ino's legs did she have the strength to actually force Naruto's and Sailor Moon's arms to the ground. If not, then she would have only be able to direct their attacks a little of course.

"Stupid."

Ino shouts and flips back, landing on the wall of the building to glare at the wide-eyed blondes.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Though she was ranting, Ino felt as if the two were not listening to her, which only riled her up more. However, as Ino ranted on, Sailor Moon and Naruto stare at Ino. No, they were not staring at Ino, but the girl who replaced Ino. She looked like Ino, except younger, with shorter hair, hair that reached to her shoulders, hair that was messy with many bangs falling over her face, one in particular that covers the eye, the very same one that covers Ino's eye. Unlike the confident glare Ino was giving them, the girl was giving them an insecure, gloomy stare, but there was a light in her eyes that screamed inner strength.

Sailor Moon's transformation drops and she stares at Ino with teary eyes. Naruto was the same, his eyes well up with tears, something he could not understand. Never before has Ino, the annoying girl who used to chase Sasuke around with Sakura. This was the very same girl who used to belittle him every day during the academy and out of it. Not to mention, she was one of two girls who used to smash his head in with her fist and would say she would never compare to her one true love. In fact, instead of crying over her, he should hate her guts and use her for target practice to train his jutsu.

'_I should really give her a good punch one day.'_

Strangely enough, Naruto really did not think ill of Ino, well, not anymore. But to actually become so emotional to cry was really unreasonable.

"Are you crying?"

The vision of the girl fades from Naruto's eyes, and his eyebrow twitches at it. In the car, Haruka has fully recovered. She also recognizes the voice and her eyes narrow dangerously.

'_It's him.'_

A dark powerful aura washes over everyone. Their bone chill and their breath catch in their throats. The aura was too dark for words. The power that accompanies this aura was strong, unbelievably strong. It was different from the power Sasuke released the day he first encountered the Outer Senshi. Unlike that time, today he was at full strength.

"Are you crying over Ino? What's wrong with you?"

Eyes narrowing slowly, Naruto turns around to see Sasuke standing there in his ninja gear, glaring at him and Usagi with his Sharingan. He does not give the glaring Haruka, Michiru or Hotaru a glance of acknowledgement. However, he does give Chibiusa a small curious glance.

"Chibi Usagi Tsukino."

"Sasuke Uchiha-sama."

Michiru and Haruka stares from Sasuke to Chibiusa in confusion and suspicion. They did not know how Chibiusa knew Sasuke, or even knew of their relation, but it was clear to them that their future princess, this future princess that was much older than the one that they were accustom to, was something else.

"Hmph."

Glancing from Chibiusa to Naruto and Usagi, Sasuke smirks, the tomoe in his Sharingan spinning rapidly.

"You two are really something," Sasuke draws his sword. "I've been feeling restless for quite awhile," Electricity surges across the blade. "Chibi Usagi." Sasuke narrows his eyes.

"Chibiusa."

"Whatever," Sasuke's eyes narrow further. "I have a message for you from 'Evil'" Sasuke points the sword at Naruto. "You want my power, then prove to me that you deserve it," A cruel grin spread across Sasuke's face. "Show me your resolve, show me if this Evil is what you truly desire."

"So she wants to test me?" Chibiusa smirks. "That's the farthest I've ever gotten with her. I'm just glad she didn't decide to kill me like the other four," Chibiusa had a feeling what the test would be about and she rolls her shoulders in anticipation. "And how do I show you my resolve?" She frowns as she gazes at Usagi.

Opening his mouth to answer, Sasuke suddenly leaps back avoiding a barrage of shuriken. The shuriken came from the shadows of the alleyway to his left on the other side of the road. He narrows his eyes in that direction and whispers lowly, too lowly for anyone to hear.

"So the tats are finally coming out."

Dismissing them for now, Sasuke focuses his attention back on the glowering Naruto and the silently staring Usagi.

"Looks like I have more people to kill than just you and Ino," Sasuke takes a subtle glance around, feeling the approach of three people. _'More annoyances.' _"Chibi Usagi, come with me, we'll discuss this test of yours in _vivid_ detail."

Sasuke vanishes in an instant and Chibiusa follows suit. When the two were gone, Usagi lips tremble. First it was change in Tuxedo Kamen and now their future daughter. She could not understand what was happening and why the precious people in her life were all turning against her. Usagi's eyes water. A hand clamps down on her shoulder and she turns around to see Ino, smiling gently at her. Another hand clamps down on her shoulder, a little tighter than Ino's, and yet it was still gentle. Usagi did not need to look back to know who it was, and she smiles as she whispers softly.

"Haruka-san…Ino-san, thank you."

Turning to Ino's direction, Usagi peeks over the girl's shoulders to look at Naruto, but the boy was no longer there.

"I'm sorry," Usagi whispers. "I'm sorry for losing control," Usagi's eyes slowly drop, exhaustion suddenly kicking in. "It won't happen again, I promise." Body going limp, Haruka catches Usagi and pulls her in close.

"There, there, Koneko-chan," Brushing a few bangs away from Usagi's face, Haruka soft gaze morphs into a fierce one as she gazes at Ino. "You, we need to talk," Haruka pushes away the familiarity she feels as she gazes at Ino. "But first let's get her home." Ino wordlessly nod and follows Haruka to her car.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"_Did you see them?"_

"All three of them."

"_And the others?"_

"Just as you said."

"_So who are they? Do we have to worry about them like that Tenoh and Keioh?"_

"It seems like it. The girl in the car and the girl squaring off against Naruto radiated powers similar, if not stronger than Tenoh and Keioh. As for who they are, give me a little time and I'll figure it out."

"_Stronger…I knew it."_

Of course _you_ wouldn't be surprised, you're a sensor."

"_Don't get bitchy with me punk."_

"Whatever. It looks like Naruto and Ino are involved with something quite dangerous. Sasuke is at full strength and seems to have a couple of allies from the looks of it. Things are quickly becoming troublesome Karin."

"_I see, well, for now come home we have a lot to discuss."_

"The sealed bijuu being one?"

"_Of course. Now hurry up, I don't want to be up all night, I have school tomorrow."_

"In case you forgot, so do I."

_**Click**_

Ticking in annoyance, the boy lights a cigarette and stares up at the cloudless sky sighing. The only thing to stare at was the glaring moon, a moon the boy did not quite like for some reason.

"Oh well, let's head back."

* * *

_**Naruto: Is that who I think it is?**_

_**Ino: Alright**_

_**Sasuke: Not that I didn't see this coming, but…this is annoying**_

_**Usagi: I say the more, the merrier**_

_**Chibiusa: I'm going to go join him outside**_

_**(Chibiusa runs off)**_

_**Naru: Is he really that much of a superstar?**_

_**(Naru turns to the twitching Naruto)**_

_**Naru: Uzumaki-san?**_

_**(Naruto turns to Naru frowning)**_

_**Naruto: I'm going out for ramen**_

_**(Naruto quickly leaves)**_

_**Naru: Strange**_

_**Usagi: Next chapter time is turned back a bit…and by a bit, I mean a lot, like, second chapter a lot**_

_**Haruka: We take center stage**_

_**(A familiar red-haired girl steps into the room_**_

_**Karin: You mean I take center stage**_

_**(Naruto's outraged shout is heard from outside**_

_**Naruto: HELL NO ITS NOT!**_


	13. Lunar and Love Troubles I

_**Naru, Usagi, and Rei: Naruto you're an ass**_

_**Naruto: You're damn right I am**_

_**Sasuke: Konsu does not own Sailor Moon or Naruto**_

_**Naruto: Begin with the First Official Arc**_

_**Rei: But it's so short**_

* * *

"So um, what happened between those two?"

Seiya was very curious about this current situation. On one side was Usagi, the girl he was falling more in love with as the days passed. The girl was seated in her seat, a book in hand, but she was not reading, no, her eyes were focused on Naruko. That girl was seated on her desk, glaring at Usagi openly.

"It's a bit complicated."

This is why Seiya was asking their friends about whatever problem the two were having with each other. None of them knew anything, none of them but Ino.

"Can you explain it to me please? I'm worried."

"Hmm, sure."

Behind them, chatting with a blushing Rei was Sasuke. He was listening in on them, while holding conversation with Rei. The situation last night still plays through his mind. He could feel Usagi's glare on him. Unlike Naruto, she was very subtle when it came to him. He had an idea of what she wanted from him, but unfortunately, Naru did not want him interacting with Usagi. Of course it was a request. If she even dared to order him around, he would kill her. He was only doing so as a favor. Of course it did not mean he could not interact with her indirectly.

"I'm curious Hino-san," Sasuke gives Usagi a small glance. "You and Tsukino-san what is your relationship?"

The question throws Rei through a loop.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

Casting Naruko a glance, Sasuke explains.

"There's seems to be some kind connection between you two," Sasuke pauses, pondering over his next words. During the pause, Rei's eyes narrow slightly in apprehension. Almost as if waiting for such a reaction from Rei, Sasuke continues almost as if he had not paused at all. "I must admit, I am curious about your relationship. How long have you two known each other?"

Apprehension quickly fading, Rei smiles, thinking Sasuke was only wishing to know more about her.

"Well," Rei plays with her hair. "I've known Usagi-chan for a few years now. The same with Ami-chan, Makoto-chan, and Minako-chan, they're my best friends."

Grunting in acknowledgement, Sasuke gives Rei's best friends a quick glance and focuses on Rei before she even knew what he had done.

"What about you Uchiha-kun?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow at Rei. "Your friends tell me about them."

This was a problem. Sasuke did not have friends. No, he had: a stalker, a former fan girl, a sharingan, an accomplice, and an accomplice's puppet. Not wanting to seem suspicious, are too suspicious, Sasuke lies through his teeth.

"I told you before about the stalker with issues right?" Rei nods. "Well, he's one of them. Then there were these two girls, a pink one and a blonde one, those two you used to chase me around a lot as kids…I guess you can call them friends with their stalking abilities on par with the issued kid. There was this smelly kid with dog, a jerk who stares at clouds all day, a plump kid who ate too much, a weird kid who plays with bugs, a girl who looks blind with no confidence to speak of, a guy who likes giant swords and plays with water, a red-haired girl with a strange fetish with bite marks, and a bipolar guy who is more than likely psychotic."

By the time he was finish, the whole class was listening because they had never heard Sasuke speak so much before. Over with Naruko the girl was holding back a thrashing Ino.

"_How dare he compare me to the likes of you? I'm not a stalker."_

A vein pulsates in Naruko's forehead.

"_Who the hell are you calling a stalker?"_

Back with Sasuke, the guy nods to himself.

"Right, then there's Osaka and her puppet."

When Sasuke said puppet, his eyes drift over to Usagi. Much to his surprise, the girl was staring back at him, an icy glare momentarily flashing across her blue eyes.

"Speaking of Osaka-san, where is she?"

Shrugging, Sasuke glares out the window.

"She said something about visiting some Umino-kid at this private school."

Brightening up at the explanation, Usagi smiles and leans back in her chair. It has been a long while since she heard about Umino. In fact, the last time she heard about him was when she and Naru talked last, like, really talked.

'_Nearly a year now.'_

Shaking her head, Usagi blinks seeing a shadow over her desk. Looking up, she saw the shadow belongs to Seiya. Face brightening up considerably, Usagi gives him a smile.

"Seiya."

"Yo Odango."

And like that Usagi's smile drops.

"Don't call me that."

"Ahaha, but it's too funny seeing your face puff up like that."

"It is not."

Smiling at Usagi's bright face, Seiya leans on the desk next to Usagi and continues teasing her, silently glad to see her bright face once more. Off to the side watching Seiya tease the red Usagi was Ami. The girl was watching them from behind her book, silent and observant, just like always. Other than Rei and Mamoru, only Seiya was able to get Usagi back to being herself. It was not something Ami likes to admit, but she was jealous of the effect those three have on the bubbly girl. To bring such a smile, such a pout, it was something else.

"Hey, why are you making such a sad face?"

Growing stiff, Ami looks up to see Naruko staring down at her, eyes full of concern. For a moment, she sees Naruto in place of Naruko. The boy, the handsome young man was giving her a silly grin instead of a soft smile like Naruko was giving her. Shaking her head, Ami sets her book down and smiles.

"I'm not making a face."

"Yes you were," Naruko pulls her lips into a frown and makes a pouty face. "Your face was all like this," Eyebrow gaining a slight twitch, Ami sighs. "Hey what's with the sigh? Are you feeling better?" Lips twitching, Ami shakes her head and stands.

"I don't know what you mean Uzumaki-san, but I will say this, you are quite amusuing. Now if you excuse me, I must return this book to the library before class resumes."

Walking away, Ami pauses at the door. It was strange, but something inside of her wishes for her to continue speaking with Naruko. Turning back to Naruko, she sees Naruto overlapping her once more.

'_Why do I keep seeing his face?'_

Shaking her head once more, she turns back around and walks out the door, very perplexed at this point. Huffing and pouting, Naruko sits on Ami's desk and stares off to the side.

'_What's her problem? I was just trying to cheer her up. Girls are so strange.'_

Unfortunately for Naruko, Ino heard his thoughts.

"_Like you're not strange."_

"_Quit reading my mind dammit!"_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Elsewhere at a certain private academy, Naru walks casually through the halls, ignoring all the stares being thrown her way. Along the way, she could feel the approach of a person with an abnormal presence.

'_Hmm, other than Uranus and Neptune, there shouldn't be any other special p__erson here.'_

Narrowing her eyes slightly, Naru tries to pinpoint the one who was setting off her senses when she spots a boy leaning against a locker, playing with his phone, obviously ignoring the red head trying to talk to him.

"You're not listening to me are you Shikamaru?"

"Not at all."

The girl's cheeks puff out and she adjusts her glasses. The girl, Karin (16) looks visibly ticked as she does this, and her arm twitches slightly. However she does not strike Shikamaru (16) like she expected. No, she holds back. In fact, she seems to grow pale and her eyes momentarily shift in her direction. Not sure what to make of this, Naru looks behind her, but saw no one of importance, and when she looks back, Shikamaru and Karin were gone. Eyes narrowing once more, Naru smiles joyfully, liking this new development.

'_Looks like some new toys to play with…this is gonna be damn fun.'_

* * *

_**Naru: And the ball keeps rolling**_

_**Naruto: That's my line**_

_**Naru: Who cares? The plot is set, and the action begins at last**_

_**Usagi: The first official arc, "Lunar and Love Troubles" is underway**_

_**Naruto: Finally!**_


	14. Lunar and Love Troubles II

_**Usagi: And we're back with record time**_

_**Naruto: Let's see how things work out this time**_

_**Ami: Hello there**_

_**Usagi: Ami-chan**_

_**Naruto: Heh?**_

_**Ami: Konsu does not own Naruto or the Sailor Moon series**_

_**Naruto: Hey**_

_**Usagi: Let the chapter begin**_

* * *

"Hey Ami-san."

Wincing at the shout, Ami glares up at the beaming Naruko. For the past few days, Naruko has been following her around, showing up wherever she was. To be honest, it frightens her. She knew it was just a coincidence however. The girl, while sometimes (very) annoying, she was just a normal (strange) delinquent girl, albeit a kind one.

"Uzumaki-san, please keep it down this is a library."

"Huh, oh, my bad."

Yes, Naruko was in the library, and not just any library, the public library where Isis works. The woman in question was snickering in her hand while staring at Naruko. Walking over to the table where the two were seated, Isis greets them with a smile.

"Is everything alright?"

Nodding with a smile, Ami sets down her book and answers.

"Oh yes. I apologize for the disturbance," Ami throws Naruko a glare. "Though I believe it is Uzumaki-san that should be apologizing."

Feeling two pair of eyes on her, Naruko gulps and gives Isis a small wave.

"My bad, I'll keep it down."

Sighing at the half-hearted apology, Ami bows her head to Isis.

"I."

She is cut off by Isis's chuckle.

"No need to apologize, I was just curious about what you two were reading. I'm not mad, okay?"

Nodding, but still a bit skeptical, Ami gives Isis a small smile.

"So," Isis takes a seat next to Naruko. "What are you reading?"

"I'm studying for an exam, and Uzumaki-san is," Ami and Isis turns to Narutko to see her laughing at a manga. "Currently goofing off." Ami ends sighing.

Curisoity satisfied, Isis stands and gives the two students a small wave. Before she could get far however, Ami calls out to her.

"Excuse me, but who are you? You're not the librarian I always see when I come here around this time?"

"Oh yes. I'm the new librarian here, started working here a few months ago. The name is Isis, and I'm the Messenger of Chaos, it's a pleasure to meet you Ami Mizuno the Water Soldier of Good."

A chill runs down Ami's spine at Isis's words. She did not know what she meant by Good, but the terms 'Water Soldier' and 'Messenger of Chaos' sounds loudly in her mind. She did not know where Messenger of Chaos came from, but somewhere deep within her being the term was very familiar. Then there was 'Water Soldier'. There is only one time when Ami heard such a title.

'_The Water Soldier…the Soldier of Water, the Soldier of Knowledge, Sailor Mercury.'_

Plus, there was one more thing that made Ami feels unease.

'_I never gave her my name.'_

That was very troubling, but was even more troubling was how Naruko put off the entire situation to read manga.

'_She acts just like Usagi-chan.'_

Shaking her head, Ami returns to her book, ignoring the quietly laughing Naruko.

Elsewhere Isis was walking up stairs to the second floor. Reaching the second floor, she looks around, searching for someone. Spotting the woman, Isis grins and approaches her, but stops as a wave of killing intent washes over her.

"Is there something you need?"

The woman's brown eyes narrow slightly.

"I thought I felt another Messenger in the area. So you're watching over this one today?"

Isis takes a step forward, and a fierce pressure crushes down on her.

"That's right. It's only for the week though. After that I have to move on to the next one."

The pressure lights up as Isis takes a step back. The blonde woman was truly terrifying without trying, but it was okay, Isis was used to her hostility.

"Still worried about your son?"

"I always will."

"Even though he is not your son."

"He is."

"I'm pretty sure he's Messenger of Death's son."

"She knows he's also my son…why are we even talking about this?" The blonde woman, the Messenger of Life's eyes darken. "What is it that you want?" She was not in the mood for games, something Isis understands and she gets to the point of her.

"I planning on spreading a little chaos in a few hours," Isis's grow dark. "I want to ensure that you don't interfere. It would be catastrophic if two Messengers go at it."

Life's Messenger chuckles in pure amusement.

"Don't worry your pretty little head; I have no interest in interfering in your little games. You do as you must as Chaos's Messenger and I'll do what I must as Life's it's as simple as that," The blonde stands. "Now if you excuse me I must take my leave, I have a meeting with Death's Messenger."

Watching Life's Messenger go, Isis's eyes narrow seeing the woman's right hand had never left the whip attached to her waist. Cracking a shaky smirk, Isis barks out a laugh.

"For a woman who was so nonchalant, she sure was cautious," Isis eyes the two girls reading quietly near the window and she grins widely.

"Now, let's spread a little chaos."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Elsewhere, four interesting people were seated at the Crown. These four were: Seiya, Rei, Usagi, and Sasuke. This was not a meeting that should have not come together, but with the instance of Rei and Seiya, the four were having a study session at the Crown. Seiya and Sasuke were seated together, while Usagi and Rei were seated together, Rei across from Sasuke, and Usagi across from Seiya.

Behind them, spying on the group was Ino, Makoto, and Minako, milkshakes in hand. Near them, going unnoticed to all but Sasuke, Seiya and Usagi was Haruka and Michiru.

"Why is it always the Crown?" grumbles Haruka.

"It's a nice spot Haruka-chan, I don't see the problem." Whispers Michiru.

"They're always here, at least choose a different spot to study."

Rolling her eyes, Michiru focuses on Sasuke.

"That boy, something must be done about him."

Haruka's eyes focuses on Sasuke as well.

"I know that, but we'll have to put him to the back of our minds for now. We have other things to focus on at the moment," Thoughts of Chibiusa joining Sasuke comes to mind. "Well, maybe not, more like we have more to focus on," Haruka eyes Minako's group and then Usagi's. "I don't think we're needed here Michi. Let's get out of here."

Not that Haruka would admit it, but she was very curious about Naruto. The feelings from that night still linger in her. Whenever she thought about it, a pain like no other explodes within her, almost bringing her to tears. Even now the tears gather when Naruto comes to mind. She brings her hand to her face in order to calm herself, but it does very little to calm her.

'_I need air.'_

Quickly, yet silently leaving the Crown, Haruka enters her car breathing heavily, waiting patiently for Michiru to enter. Once Michiru does, Haruka drives off with no real destination in mind. Giving her love a very worried stare, Michiru places her hand over Haruka's.

"Is it still bothering you?"

"It is," Haruka turns a corner sharply. "I need to speak with that boy. I cannot rest easy until I do."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Why are you still following me?"

"I'm bored."

"Please go and do something fun then Uzumaki-san."

"But following you is fun, very, very fun."

"I'll call the police then."

"Hmm, you can do that, but they'll never catch me."

"Shall we try it then?"

Ami pulls out her phone and stares at the beaming Naruko. The girl was very annoying. Even with the threat of the police the girl was not leaving her alone. The girl really was against the law, so calling the police would not do. She wanted to know why Naruko was pestering her, and she wanted to know now.

"Tell me why you are not leaving me alone?"

Hearing the irritation in Ami's voice, Naruko sighs deeply and rubs the side of her head.

"I guess I've been taking this too far," Giving Ami a gentle smile, Naruko continues. "I don't quite understand why I'm doing this but," In a cloud of smoke, Naruko vanishes and in her place was Naruto causing Ami to gasp. "Hey. I didn't get the chance to say this before, but, let's be friends."

Holding out his hand for Ami to shake, Naruto gives Ami a gentle smile. Before Ami could even react to such an absurd situation, a voice laughs out in not just her mind, but Naruto's mind as well.

"_You're the princess from Mercury right? I'm Prince Naruto, it's an honor to meet you."_

"_No, the honor is all mines Prince Naruto. I am Princess Ami from Mercury."_

"_Hey, I know this is sudden, but will you do me the honor of being my friend?"_

"_Haha, it is very sudden, but I do find it strange for you to request friendship with someone you suddenly met."_

"_Well isn't it polite to always ask people of things you don't have."_

"_Well…that's true, but I think you have things a bit wrong."_

"_Hahaha, do I now, well, can you teach me so I can know the proper ways of doing things."_

"_I would be honored."_

A wave of pain hits Naruto and Ami. Stumbling back, the two stare at one another, not sure what to make of what just happened.

"What was that?" questions Naruto.

"I do not know, but," Ami's eyes narrow in thought. "I believe we may have known each other in a past life."

There was no other explanation for it other than this. Things were slowly starting to fall in place when it concerns Naruto. No, not just Naruto, but Ino and Usagi as well. There were still a few missing pieces to the puzzle, but the pieces that were gathered were making things clearer.

'_Naruto, he was there during the Silver Millennium.__'_

Knowing this was the only explanation of what she heard today and the time before in the mall, not to mention the way Usagi and Naruto treats each other, this was the only thing that made sense to Ami.

"A past life?" Naruto laughs a little. "I don't believe in such nonsense. Ninja and demons yeah, and maybe sexy girls in sailor uniforms who fight demons," Ami blushes slightly at this. "But past lives, yeah, that's really pushing my belief in reality."

Not believing her ears, Ami shakes her head.

"So you believe all that, but not in past lives, really now Uzumaki-san. What if I told you time travel is possible?"

"I know time travel is possible," Naruto rolls his eyes. "I did it once, it was by some freak accident, but I did it."

Very curious about this, Ami questions Naruto about it.

"Oh, you want to hear about my great adventure in the past right? Well, it all started with a mission with Sakura-chan, Sai, and Captain Yamamoto. Oh, Sakura-chan is my teammate and friend from my childhood and…"

As the two walk down the street under the glistening moonlight, they did not notice that they had a pursuer.

"Uncle and Ami-san huh?"

Grinning from behind a faceless white mask, Chibiusa continues shadowing the two.

'_Looks like things are finally starting.'_

Appearing next to her in a blur was another familiar figure. Turning to the figure, Chibiusa gives the figure, Torako a small nod.

"Are you ready Torako?"

Clad in all black, Torako nods wordlessly and pulls the faceless black mask over her face. In the sky, the moon darkens noticeably.

Stopping in the middle of his story, Naruto glares up at the mood. A strange foreboding feeling swells within Naruto. He did not understand why or how he could understand what he was feeling, but the feel of the moon was different. It felt wrong, not very wrong, but wrong. A voice, a faint voice calls out to him from the deepest parts of his soul, answering his unasked question.

"_Darken Moon. It is not complete, but someone is tapping into the power of the dark side of the moon. This is not good."_

Knowing the voice did not belong to the Nine-Tails, Naruto feels a shiver crawl down his spine and he nearly dives into his mind to find out who the voice belongs to when a voice calls out to him.

"Oh if it isn't Naruko-san and Ami-chan."

Walking down the street with grocery bags in hand was Ikuto Tsukino. The woman was smiling pleasantly at the two. By her side was a small girl eating a large cookie.

"Na-Naruko, no, I'm Naruto," Stutters Naruto. "I'm Naruko's twin brother, the older brother."

Reaching the two, Ikuto peers at Naruto closely, a frown marrying her face. Blinking once and then twice, Ikuto suddenly smiles.

"I see, I apologize for the mistake," Tapping her cheek with her finger, Ikuto gives Naruto and Ami a wide smile. "Seeing you two together like this under this moonlight, hmm, could you possibly be on a date?"

Blushing like crazy, the two, more like Naruto was denying with a passion, while Ami remains silent, staring at the ground as if it was the most curious thing in the world. Giggling at their reaction, Ikuto could not help her next comment.

"You two are so cute together."

Naruto and Ami could do nothing but blush at this. Giggling once more, Ikuto gives the two a helpless smile.

"I'm sorry to ask you this, but can you help me with my groceries?"

"Sure, I see no problem with," Naruto pauses and takes a glance at the moon. "That." The moon was normal once more, in fact, the moon was shining brightly. Not sure what to make of this, Naruto shrugs and takes the bags handed to him. Ami takes one as well, and the two follows the silent woman and quiet girl down the street to their house.

During the walk, Ikuto glances off to the side, to the house across the street. There, across the street, glaring at her with her darkening red eyes was Chibiusa, the white mask attached to the side of her face. Matching Chibiusa's glare, Ikuto hums thoughtfully and glances at the masked Torako questionably for a few moments before focusing ahead.

'_Interesting.'_

Smiling pleasantly, Ikuto gives the quiet Chibi Chibi a gentle pat on the head.

"It's alright, there's nothing to worry about."

"Worried?" whispers Chibi Chibi.

"I see."

Watching the strange exchange between Chibi Chibi and Ikuto, Naruto and Ami share a glance, not sure what to make of it. The sound of a car quickly approaching causes the group to jump and they watch a car speed down the road, heading right for them. The car slows slightly and then skids to a complete stop, parking at the side of the road right next to them. In the car was Haruka and Michiru, the latter looking pleasant like usual, despite her hair being all frizzled. The former however looks as if she's been through hell and back. It was not her clothes or hair that made her look like this, it was her eyes, and when she glares at Naruto, her eyes grow worst.

"You, I finally found you."

Stepping out of the car, Haruka walks pass Ikuto and Ami without a word, heading straight for Naruto.

"Tell me, who are you? Why is your voice hunting me?"

Grabbing the stun Naruto by the collar of his shirt, Haruka drags him to a wall and slams him against it, distress and fear crossing her face.

"Tell me damn it!"

* * *

_**Naruto: Okay, a longer chapter**_

_**Ami: I believe my role is larger in this arc**_

_**Naruto: Let's have fun Ami-chan**_

_**Ami (blushes): I would like that**_

_**(Usagi and Naru stares at the two)**_

_**Naru: Disgusting**_

_**Usagi: I think it's sweet**_

_**Sasuke: Very disgusting**_

_**Naru: Exactly**_

_**Usagi (shakes her head): Whatever, we'll see you all next chapter**_


	15. Lunar and Love Troubles III

_**Naruto: Faster and faster they come**_

_**Usagi: And faster and faster they go**_

_**(Sasuke and Naru stares at the two blankly)**_

_**Sasuke (sighs): Idiots**_

_**Naru: We need new people for commentary**_

_**(A familiar boy walks into the studio, hands in his pockets, cigarette tucked in his right ear)**_

_**Shikmaru: You ask and you shall receive**_

_**Sasuke: Great another one**_

_**Shikamaru (ignores Sasuke): Konsu does not own Naruto or the Sailor Moon series. Oh, and before I forget, concerning the Messenger of Life, he does not own her as well. She belongs to Fairy Tail.**_

_**(A familiar girl falls from the ceiling and lands next to Shikamaru. She pushes up her glasses and smirks)**_

_**Karin: Let the show begin**_

* * *

"_From this day forth you'll be Prince Naruto's personal Bodyguard."_

_Princess Haruka (11) stares from Queen Selenity to Prince Naruto (10). This was not what she expected at all when she was invited to the moon. By her side, Haruka's Mother, the Queen of Uranus places a hand on Haruka's shoulder and gives her a small comforting smile._

"_This is your mission Haruka, protect the Prince from all things that dares to threatens his existence."_

_Haruka shakes her head fiercely._

"_No, no, why is it that I have to be his bodyguard? I too am of royal heritage; I do not understand why I must submit my will to him."_

_Queen Selenity and Prince Naruto watches on in silence, one in silent admiration, and the other in curiosity. However, the Queen of Uranus was frowning quite heavily._

"_That is enough! There are things that cannot be explained, it must be showed. In time you will understand, but until then do as you are told Haruka," Haruka glares at her mother. "I see. I will only explain this to you then. Those of the Moon, they have a presence that cannot be suppressed, a power that others will seek for their own personal gain. It is our duty to protect them from these individuals. We need them in order to keep our galaxy safe, just like they need us to keep them safe. Don't look at this as being lower than them, think of this as being a necessity to their existence, someone that they could not live without. These people here, despite their,"_

_Queen Selenity narrows her eyes slightly and the Queen of Uranus closes her mouth with a small smile._

"_Like I said, you'll discover the truth on your own Haruka."_

_Turning her attention from her mother to the Prince, she saw the boy was suddenly in front of her, smiling slightly. Nearly jumping back in fright, Haruka glares at Naruto, and the boy's grin widens in response._

"_Hello there, I'm Prince Naruto," Naruto's smile softens. "I'm glad that you'll be the first of my guard. I hope we can be friends."_

Shaking away the sudden memory, Haruka makes her way to school. Unlike usual when she takes her car, she was walking, alone. After last night's sudden assault on Naruto, Michiru was not too pleased with her, with good reason of course. To attack someone unprovoked was not something she did regularly. It was also something Michiru does not approve of. There was no excuse for her actions, at least for Michiru and Ami. Strangely enough, Naruto and Ikuto were not mad at all. Maybe a little startled, but not mad. It was odd, but Naruto only shrugged off the attack, while Ikuto just smiled in understanding. To further the strangeness of the situation, the woman invited her and Michiru for dinner. The strangeness of the situation soon became troubling when she discovered that the woman was her Koneko-chan's mother.

'_It was strange, she knew my name.'_

Other than knowing her name, there was nothing else that was troubling about the woman, well, as long as you did not count the overwhelming presence the woman seem to have. Of course, now that Haruka thought about it, there were many ways for Ikuto to know about her. Usagi could have showed a picture of her to the woman, or possibly explained her characteristics to her, and she could have guessed from that.

'_So many possibilities, wait a minutes, what am I doing? I'm not Conan.'_

Sighing deeply, Haruka really wished Michiru had not taken the car, especially after seeing who was walking ahead of her. Almost as if sensing her presence, the girl turns her way and grins brightly.

"Tenoh-san."

The boy by her side spares her a side glance, but does not stop in his walk and continues on to school. A little tick that the boy dismisses her so casually, Haruka grunts and focuses back on the red head with the strange red eyes. Since she met the girl she has done nothing but talk with her, almost as if they were long time friends. It was very disturbing. No one should be so familiar with someone they don't even know.

"Uzumaki."

Karin Uzumaki, the name Uzumaki was a very unique one. There was sure to be few people in Tokyo, hell, in Japan to have such a surname. However, there were two people she knew who carried the name. Well, she knew one and knew of the other.

Naruto and Naruko Uzumaki

"So cold Tenoh-san."

"I'm always like this."

The first is one she met personally the other night, and the other her Koneko-chan gave her a vivid explanation (long ass rant) about the about the girl to her over the phone nearly two weeks ago. Haruka's ears were still ringing from the vulgar words the girl said about the delinquent girl.

"Y'know with the way you always frowning you may be related to that guy with the orange hair."

"I do not always frown."

"You're right, you smirk too, but only when you're flirting with some random girl."

"Don't make out like I'm some kind of playboy."

"Playgirl."

"Don't correct me."

"Big flirt."

"Shut up."

"What about Womanizer?"

"I am not one of those."

Rolling her eyes once more, Haruka stares up at the sky. It was times like this when she wishes she was the guardian of the Time Gates. Not having to deal with idiotic people, just standing in a plane full of clouds in front of a large gate serving under Time. Yeah, it really did sound like the best job right about now.

"Whatever you're thinking, I'll assure you Haruka-san that is wrong on many, many levels."

"Setsuna."

Heart beating loudly in her ears, Haruka holds her chest. Not that she had to say it, but Setsuna frightened her by appearing out of nowhere. The woman did that at times and it was one of the few things that Haruka did not like about her. It was like whenever someone spoke of her, she appears, almost as if summoned.

'_I should test it out later.'_

Almost as if reading her thoughts, Setsuna's smile widens. Wordlessly she turns to Karin, but she found the girl to be gone. Looking ahead, she saw the girl running away quickly, grabbing the hand of her companion along the way, dragging him with her.

"That girl," Setsuna smiles darkly. "She has good senses," Pushing Karin to the back of her mind, Setsuna focuses on Haruka. "Are you feeling alright?" Setsuna had a clue as of how Haruka was feeling, but she needed to hear it from the girl herself.

Not knowing about Setsuna's thoughts, Haruka answers honestly.

"Terrible," Haruka stops walking and rubs her arm. "Since I've met that boy," She breathes in deeply, trying to relax. "I've been troubled, no, that's not the right word for it. My entire being has been in chaos," She clinches her fist tightly. "Visions are attacking me, that boy's voice is hunting me, and."

Not caring about who was watching, Haruka slams her fist against a wall. The wall trembles and cracks spread across it. A few eyes grow wide at the sight and they scramble away, not wanting to bear witness to what the monster girl would do next. Haruka trembles slightly, another vision suddenly hitting her.

_**Vision**_

"You are Princess Haruka of Uranus."

Soft footsteps sound from behind Haruka. Glancing back slightly, she saw the young Princess Serenity (10) approaching her slowly, smiling softly, just like the girl's mother. The smile while kind, was strangely imposing. The way the Moon Princess walks was different from her brother and mother. It has only been a week since she's been living in the castle, but this was the first time Haruka has really laid eyes on the Serenity. Unlike her brother who always walks as if he is already king, a benevolent king, always strong, always imposing, yet always kind. And unlike her mother who was the definition of serene, Serenity footsteps, her posture and everything about her screams something different, something eternal.

"Princess Serenity."

Haruka did not know what was so different about Serenity, but the girl, she frightens her, and for the life of her, she could not understand why.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Serenity stands by Haruka. "My brother has taken quite the liking to you. It's the first time since Ami and Makoto has he ever talked so much about a girl," Serenity laughs gently and scratches her cheek with her finger. "Well, he talks about me too, but he's just being my cute brother."

This was strange. The girl was rambling about her brother. Not only was this their first meeting, but the girl was talking to her as if they have been friends forever.

'What is she going on about?'

For nearly an hour Haruka listens to Serenity ramble on and on about the prince. There was so much Haruka learned about the boy that she knew without a doubt that she could write an entire book about his short life and make it into a big hit. However, it was becoming quite annoying to hear all this info and once again she was curious about what was going on in Serenity's head.

"I love my brother very much Princess Haruka," Serenity takes a few steps forward. "I would do anything for him," A strong wind blows. "To me, there is no one more important than him in my life," Haruka makes a face at this. "Is it because we're twins that I am so protective of him, I do not know, but what I do know is this," The wind blows once more and a force like no other hits Haruka. The hairs on her body stand on end, her body grows heavy from the power gushing from Serenity. "That life of his special, I do not wish to see it extinguish. I do not wish to put any pressure on you Princess Haruka, however."

Turning to face Haruka, the younger girl was no longer smiling, she was scowling. Those bright eyes of hers were no longer full of warmth or kindness. Those crystal orbs were icy and full of death. This was no longer the kind Serenity that Haruka has come to know over the past hour, this was someone very different, someone dangerous, someone full of evil intent.

'_What in the world?'_

Bringing her gloved hand to her face, Haruka saw that was sweating, quite heavily at that. This was why she was afraid of the girl. The insight of someone's true nature was always her strongest power. However, to not be able to read Serenity at all was something else. Even now, as she stares glares back into Serenity's eyes defiantly, she could read nothing about the girl, nothing at all.

"I don't hide anything."

Those words startle Haruka.

"I don't have to. My mother explained to me about your strange ability to read about a person, it is quite intriguing. However, such a power will not work on me. I don't hide anything about myself, I just allow one aspect of myself to show more than the other," Serenity's frown morphs into a smile and she turns away from Haruka. "But to return to what I was saying. I do not wish to see my brother hurt, not by anyone and not by you. If anything should ever happen to him, not even the Goddesses will be able to stop my wrath."

The pressure from before increases and something begins choking the life out of Haruka. Behind Serenity, Haruka could see the visage of a monster appearing over the Moon Princess. Tears gather in Haruka's eyes, she could feel the cold chill of death drowning her. She was going to die; she knew this without a doubt. The feeling only fades the moment Serenity faces her once more, the moment Serenity's eyes takes notice of Haruka's tears. The girl turns away once more, hiding her troubled face.

"I must apologize, that was," Serenity trails off spotting Naruto walking through the fields below with Ami and Makoto by his side, chatting happily. "Unacceptable." Serenity was at a loss for words, but she forces herself to continue.

"That have been unacceptable, but you understand don't you? My brother is everything to me, I will not be able to control myself should anything happen to him. So please, protect him."

_**Vision**_

World coming back into focus, Haruka found that she was in her bed. Confused and unsure what was happening, she sits up, face pale and dripping with sweat. Clinching her sheets tightly, Haruka wonders what happened to her and why she was in bed. She thinks deeply. One moment she was walking with Setsuna, then came the vision, and finally she was in bed. There was only one possibility of why she was in bed.

"I blacked out."

"That's right. You're sounding more and more like that child detective every day."

Head snapping to the right, Haruka saw Michiru sitting by the side of the bed in a chair she was positive should be in the dining room. The woman was smiling gently like always, but Haruka could see past it. There was concern in that smile, concern and fear, fear for her life. Just seeing Michiru making such a smile made Haruka's heart ache.

"Here's some water Haruka-papa."

This time Haruka's head snaps to the left, and she smiles uneasily seeing Hotaru sitting there, in the same chair that should _really_ be in the dining room. The girl was holding a glass of water, wearing frown, not bothering to hide her worry. Grabbing the glass, Haruka thanks Hotaru, and slowly drinks. While she drinks the water, Michiru starts to speak once more.

"After you passed out, Setsuna immediately brought you home and called me. You've been unconscious for a few hours," Michiru's eyes narrow slightly. "What happened?"

Handing the glass back to Hotaru, Haruka answers softly.

"Visions from a life that should be interfering with my current life," Haruka's eyes darken and a glimpse of Serenity flashes through her mind. "Princess Serenity, she is not someone who should be crossed," A glimpse of Sailor Moon and Usagi appears next. "And neither should Sailor Moon and Koneko-chan," The powers those individuals use were something else, something that fills Haruka with fear. "I don't like this, I don't like it at all," Finally Naruto flashes in her mind, Prince Naruto and Naruto Uzumaki, their warm smiles causing a strange feeling to wash through her. "I really don't like it." Michiru and Hotaru share a glance, not sure what to make of Haruka's words.

There was one thing however that they did understand. Their princess and that boy, Naruto Uzumaki were somehow harming Haruka, and quite frankly, they did not like it.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Naruto and Ino**_

"Hahaha, hey Ino look at this guy he's such an idiot."

Raising her head from her book to stare at the manga Naruto currently held at her face, Ino stares at the drawing, the words, and then finally to Naruto, face set in stone.

"No, I think you're the idiot for even showing me such an idiotic thing."

Having said her piece, Ino returns to her book, leaving Naruto a frowning mess.

"Tch, you're no fun."

The two were sitting on top of a building in town, studying for a test. Well, Ino was studying; Naruto was reading manga while making a clone study. How he made a clone study while he was reading manga was beyond Ino, but honestly she did not care.

'_Damn cheater.'_

Hearing Ino's thoughts, Naruto laughs quietly and sets the manga down.

"I'm going to practice my Sage Arts."

With that in mind, Naruto sits in meditative position and closes his eyes.

"Whatever, just shut up so I can study." Grumbles Ino.

"Yeah shut up, some of us have to study." Grumbles Clone Naruto.

Ignoring them both, Naruto focuses and gathers natural energy into his body. Almost instantly he enters Sage Mode. The world around him darkens. In his mind, he could see many lights, all of them connected to a life. Some of the lights were brighter than the others. Ino who was near him was one of these lights, it was shining brightly. The clone was giving off a similar light, only stronger, but Naruto brushes past it to feel out the other bright lights. He recognizes them all.

'_Ami-chan, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Pluto, Naru, Sasuke, Usagi, and Torako.'_

However, there was one Naruto did not recognize, and then there were three others he did. He snaps out of mediation, eyes growing incredibly wide in disbelief.

"No…way!"

Hearing the shocked whisper, Ino was about to shout at Naruto for interrupting her studying when she saw the boy leaping off the building, face full of excitement.

"_Come on Ino."_

Hearing the excited plea, Ino sighs and follows suit, leaving the grumbling clone behind. The two quickly crosses the city, going unseen by all. The city quickly changes to an suburban area where they saw many children running around. However one of the children catches their eye, and they stop on the rooftop of the house to stare at him.

"Impossible." Whispers Ino.

It was him, the one called Honorable Grandson, Konohamaru Sarutobi. The boy was running around playing tag with the neighborhood children, not a car in the world.

"Konohamaru."

This was too much for Ino, and it becomes worst hearing a familiar voice, a voice that makes tears gather in her eyes.

"It took you guys long enough to find us, Ninja Boy, Ino."

Bristling at the name, Naruto turns to face the boy who spoke, a frown crossing his face, but happiness still shines in his eyes. By the boy's side was a familiar girl, she pushing up her glasses, looking very annoyed.

"Shikamaru…and um…you are," The name escapes Naruto for a moment. "No seriously, who the hell are you?"

"Karin, the name is Karin." Growls Karin angrily.

Slamming his fist on his hand in realization, Naruto smiles brightly at her, further irking Karin, and he laughs seeing it. Of course he knew who she was, but it never hurt to poke fun at someone, especially if that person was a relative. Yeah, he knew of his relation to her, what that exact relation was, he did not know. He wanted to ask, but he did not want to pry. Besides, Naruto figures they were cousins or something close, because there were no way they were siblings; he would fall into depression if they were.

"Shikamaru."

Hearing the timid whisper, Shikamaru is surprised when Ino suddenly hugs him, crying heavily.

"I-Ino."

Not sure what else to do, Shikamaru returns the hug, earning a frown from Karin and sigh from Naruto.

'_Sickening.'_

In the sky watching the scene unfold, Galaxia smiles evilly. She has been watching the two for quite awhile. Not Shikamaru and Karin, but Naruto and Ino. The Star Seeds the two possesses were very strong and very bright. She wanted them, but she would let them go for now. For now, there was someone else to deal with, someone who possesses a Star Seed even brighter than those two. She turns in the direction of the Tsukino Household and her smile widens.

"I'm coming for you now, Madara I'll leave you to distract the senshi and those ninja," Galaxia's voice travels through the wind to her companion who hides in the darkness. "This is not a battle I can afford to fight with distractions."

Having said this, Galaxia rolls her shoulders, anticipation shining in her eyes for the battle to come. To think that after so many years, she would face off against the woman she once idolized as a child. Yes, she would be in for a great battle, she knew this, and she could not wait to fight.

"I'm coming for you Selenity."

* * *

_**Haruka (mocking voice): I believe my role is larger in this arc**_

_**(Ami throws Haruka a small glare)**_

_**Naruto: Was that really necessary**_

_**Haruka: Quiet pathetic baby fox**_

_**(Naruto glares at Haruka)**_

_**Usagi: Haruka-san!**_

_**Haruka: Sorry Koneko-chan**_

_**Shikamaru (sigh): So troublesome. We'll see you all next chapter**_

_**Karin: I didn't even say anything yet**_

_**Shikamaru: Now you did**_


	16. Lunar and Love Troubles IV Tails I

_**Ikuto: Konsu does not own Sailor Moon or Naruto**_

_**Queen Selenity: This plot belongs to him however**_

_**Naruto and Usagi: Let the show begin!**_

* * *

Her skin tingles anxiously. She could feel it, the drastic change in the air. Staring out the window from the second floor of her home, she ponders silently. That person was coming, she was coming soon, and she had to prepare. She refuses to allow anything to happen to her family, the people she loves so dearly. So with this resolve, the woman quietly heads down the stairs, ignoring the excited shouts of her son who she believes finally beat the boss on that impossible game he always plays. For a moment she pauses to stare in his direction, wondering if she should give the game one more go before her departure, but then she thought better of it. The safety of her family came first; games can come later, much later when no one was around.

"Yes, I did it. Hahaha, take that Idiot Usagi I beat it and you didn't."

For some strange reason, all of her children were always so competitive with each other and for the life of her she could not understand why.

_'I really want to beat that score, it looks really impressive.'_

Sighing once more, Ikuto Tsukino leaves her home; sadden that she would not be able to play the videogame for awhile. Deep within her heart, she knew that she would not be able to, because she knew that she would not be returning home anytime soon.

On top of the Tsukino House, Sailor Pluto watches Ikuto walk slowly down the street, heading to the city, walking with the grace of a queen. She frowns, knowing what was coming, and wordlessly glances at the sky, knowing there was something else she should be worrying about, something much greater. High in the sky unseen to all but a select few, a large crack covers the sky and beyond. It was something that was long forgotten by her fellow senshi, but Pluto has always kept an eye on it. However, unlike the first time she revealed the cracks existence to them, the crack had become cracks, spreading across the sky like a web.

"Reality is breaking down. This world won't survive."

This was not Pluto talking, no, it was someone else, a voice belonging to someone only Pluto could hear, because the owner of the voice was nowhere in sight.

"I know that," Said Pluto. "There is no need to remind me Six." Pluto shakes her head sadly. "The Merge, it will be soon?" The voice does not respond, just like Pluto expected of the higher being. "No matter, I will do all I can to prolong things." Stabbing her staff in the ground Pluto disappears in a flash of light.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

_**Days Earlier**_

"A double what?"

Not sure if he heard right, Sasuke stares at the nervous Rei. The girl's cheeks were tinted red in embarrassment at the thought of repeating herself, but she knew she had to, if only to prove to the boy in front of her what she said was true.

"A double date, me and you, Usagi-chan and Seiya-san."

Yeah, that's what he heard. Trying his best not to roll his eyes, Sasuke stares from Rei, and then over to the two who he knew had everything to do with this stupid thing. Usagi was sitting on a bench munching happily on a sandwich, happily ignoring Seiya and his hungry stare as he gazes at her lunch box full of sandwiches. Having felt Sasuke gaze on him, Seiya turns his way and narrows his eyes at him. Feeling a smirk tugging at his lips at the glare, Sasuke decides what to do then and there. Facing Rei once more, he gives her a small smile.

"Alright, I'll go."

Rei cheers loudly, earning a not so amused stare from the boy she was crushing hard on. Face turning a deep share of red, Rei quickly quiets and waits for Sasuke's reaction. She is afraid that he would laugh at her, but it was not he who laughed, no, it was Usagi. The girl was laughing loudly while pointing at Rei. Unfortunately, the idiot was eating her sandwich while laughing and begins choking. Seiya was quick to react and helps the poor girl before she chokes to death. Watching all of this blankly, Rei shakes her head and turns to Sasuke, but the boy was long gone. Huffing in annoyance, Rei stalks over to help Usagi, glaring menacingly the whole way.

Not too far away from them, Sasuke heads home for the day when he suddenly stops, feeling the presence of two powerful chakras. Sharingan coming to life, he glances to the left and right, and then smirks. He was surrounded. On the left was Yaten Kou, and on his right was Taiki Kou. The two, Sasuke knew of them. They were Sailor Star Healer and Saiulor Star Maker respectively. It was thanks to Naru that he discovered their identities. How the girl found out about them before Usagi and her gang did was the real mystery, but honestly, Sasuke did not care in the least.

"Is there something that you need from me?"

This was Sasuke's element. Two strong foes who had eyes like steel. Eyes that was calm and collected, almost as if they were ready to strike at a moment's notice. Yes, it was like he was home all over again.

"You should be careful Uchiha-san," Taiki's calm speech matches the calmness in his eyes, something Sasuke raises an eyebrow at. It was not just Taiki's deposition that interest Sasuke, but it was the weight of his words. He could feel them, and he focuses his full attention on Taiki. "You have an unusual strong Star Seed. The feel of it is similar to Tsukino-san's, Osaka-san's, and Uzumaki-san's. I am positive that Sailor Galaxia will come after you and those three sooner or later."

This really surprises Sasuke, but he does not show it. So the two knew he knew about them being Sailor Senshi. Honestly when he first found out, he did not believe Naru, but when Chibi Usagi casually mentioned them the other day, he did, although reluctantly, because honestly the situation reminded Sasuke of one Naruto's more idiotic jutsus, the Sexy Jutsu.

"Why do you care if that bitch comes after me or not?"

Sasuke honestly did not care about Naruto, Naru, or Usagi, but what he did care about was why Yaten and Taiki were warning him. They had a motive and he wanted to know what they were.

"Sailor Galaxia is our enemy," Yaten narrows his eyes slightly at Sasuke. "It would be beneficial for us if she does not get her hands on your Star Seed or theirs. You may become a valuable ally in the upcoming fight, I'm sure of it,"

Beginning to understand the situation, Sasuke asks a question of his own, the Sharingan dying.

"And what does Star Fighter think?"

Smirking slightly at Sasuke's words, Yaten shrugs.

"She hates your guts and would rather see you, in her words, 'get your ass kicked and your body thrown to the deepest regions of space where you belong', but she agrees warning you is only fair."

This was not their only reason, Sasuke knew this. They were not fooling him. The fact that they were trying to pull something over him in a shroud of protection really pisses him off. By the killing intent leaking from his being, Taiki and Yaten knew this. Instead of being intimidated however, the two only laugh. Puzzled by their reactions, Sasuke demands to know what was so funny.

It was Yaten who answers, a smug smirk tugging at his lips.

"You are Uchiha-kun. It seems you are not easily lied to," By the way Yaten spoke, Sasuke knew the boy was insulting him with sarcasm. "You want the truth, then fine, you can have it. We need your strength in order to battle Galaxia and her forces. A day ago your partner, Osaka came to us with a proposition."

It was Naru of course. The girl was always up to something. Lately however, her actions have become more and more outrageous, but not in a bad way that would endanger her life, but in a good way that would benefit her in ways that would seem impossible. The way she was doing things, it was almost like a _dangerously skilled_ tactician. He idly wonders what the girl was planning.

"And what was her proposal?"

"We team up and she'll help us find our Princess."

_'A Princess?'_

Well if Sasuke thought about it, he would see no other reason why the Senshi of Kinmoku would be on Earth in the first place. Like any Senshi, their princess was a very important part of who they were, in fact, if it was not for a princess, a prince, or some kind of ruler, Senshi in general would not need to exist. Sasuke opens his mouth to address this when he closes it slowly, thinking back on his previous thoughts.

'_Wh__at, no, how did I know of that?'_

Deeply troubled about this, Sasuke casts the two 'men' staring at him a withering glare. This was not the time for him to start questioning himself. Information that did not belong was something that irritates him, because he was sure he knew nothing of the Sailor Starlights and their origins. Chibi Usagi and Naru had mentioned nothing of this to him, and this troubles him greatly.

"Alright then, but," There was something else, something even more troubling than strange information entering Sasuke's mind and he addresses it quite clearly to the two senshi. "What does Naru gets out of this?"

Sasuke had a clue of what Naru wanted out of this deal. The girl's personality was quite twisted, and if he was correct, then what Naru wanted from the Starlights was no simple matter.

"Unfortunately Osaka-san did not give us the details on her end of the bargain." Yaten answers with a shrug. "No matter what it is, we'll fulfill it as long as we are reunited with our princess."

And like that Sasuke knew something terrible would happen to the Starlights at the hands of Naru in the near future. Oh well, it wasn't really his problem, and so without so much of a hint of acknowledging the deal any further, Sasuke walks off to prepare for the double date, despite not knowing when it would start.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"A double what and with who?"

Ino did not like the sound of this, but she did not let it show, well, not really. She, Minako, and Makoto were seated in the Crown, munching on burgers and fries. It was a chance meeting between the three. Ino was on her way home when she ran into, or literally bumped into the running Minako, knocking them both to the ground. After a few apologizes on Minako's part and many curses on Ino's, Minako offered to buy Ino lunch as an apology. Not one to refuse a free meal or anything that contributes as a gift, Ino happily accepted the offer. Along the way to the Crown, the two ran into Makoto who was also heading to the Crown to grab a bite to eat, and seeing how they were all going to the same place, she joined the duo. Now here they were, sitting, eating, and chatting about the double date between Usagi, Seiya, Rei, and Sasuke.

"Well," Minako pops a chocolate shake covered fry into her mouth. "According to Usagi-chan it's more of a study session, but from my point of view it's a date for sure." Minakos said all of this with her mouth full of food.

"Are you serious?" Ino ignores Minako's show of table manners to reveal her disbelief. "A double date with Sasuke, really? The very same Sasuke Uchiha who is infamous for denying every girl who has ever asked him out? That Sasuke Uchiha?"

Not knowing Sasuke's history with women, but nodding nonetheless, Minako gives Ino a wide grin.

"Correct, you win a prize," Minako tosses a fry into Ino's mouth. No sooner had she did, Ino begins choking almost instantly. Quickly moving to Ino's side, Makoto pats the girl on the back, trying to help her. While this was happening, Minako panics, acting like she just committed murder. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Ino holds up her hand, stopping Minako's apologizes, and gives Makoto a grateful smile once the choking stopped.

"Thanks."

Returning the smile, Makoto gives Ino a nod and returns to her seat.

"No problem," Makoto glares at Minako. "Some help you are."

"Oh shut up."

Not really bothered by the fact that she almost choked to death by a fry, Ino just smiles, a strange sense of nostalgia spreading through her as she watches Minako and Makaoto interact. The ringing of the Crown's bell shakes the nostalgia out of Ino and she casts a glance at the door to see the four people they were talking about earlier entering. Nudging Makoto in her side to get her attention, she nods to the four once she does.

"They're here."

To be honest, Ino still could not believe Sasuke would agree to such a thing as a double date, but seeing it with her own eyes, she had no choice but to believe. Watching the four take their seats, with Sasuke and Seiya seated together across from Usagi and Rei, Ino, Makoto and Minako could only watch in anticipation at what would happen during this 'Study Session' as Usagi called it earlier.

Not that they had noticed, but soon after Usagi, Sasuke, Rei, and Seiya had entered the Crown, Haruka and Michiru had followed suit. They had been heading home when they saw the four walking together heading for the Crown. If they had not seen Sasuke walking with them, or the strange eye contact their princess made with them as they passed, they would not have bothered coming to the Crown today. The only thing on Haruka's mind was resting, and this did not qualify as resting. Her mind was still in turmoil after seeing Naruto and she wanted nothing more to ease it by sleeping. However this was impossible. The silent orders of her princes, her Koneko-chan overrules everything, even in her own health, because she was a loyal soldier. Now here she was with Michiru watching the double date with narrowed eyes, eying everything critically. It was not just Sasuke she was worried about, it was Seiya as well, something she would never ever admit. The boy without a doubt was a problem. He was an unknown variable in the love life of the Moon Princes and Earth Prince. Haruka took notice of the way he gazes at Usagi, and the way Usagi respond to those gazes. The girl would blush faintly, and avoid his vibrant blue eyes that revealed his feelings like an open book. He did not try to hide how he felt about Usagi, but Haruka notices that he was not pushy with his feelings. Something that pleases Haruka and worries her all the same, because that was a trait the Earth Prince did not have, a trait that Haruka feels as something needed for someone like Usagi who was also very open with her feelings.

'_And there lies the problem,__' _Haruka studies Seiya closely. _'Feelings so open, and yet so conflicted. His gaze is strong; he desires to protect the Princess, to love her.'_

Shifting her attention from Seiya to Sasuke, Haruka saw to her surprise that the boy was staring pass Rei, and towards she and Michiru. There was a dark, almost evil intent shining in his dark eyes. It was something only she and Michiru could feel because how connected they were to the feelings of their elements and to others, something not many, other than their princess, Hotaru, Setsuna, Minako, and Rei knew about. It was because of this that the two knew without a doubt that Usagi and Rei both felt the evil intent coming Sasuke. By the tensing of their shoulders, they knew this to be true. However what they did not expect was for Seiya to cast Sasuke a startled glare. From their viewpoint they also saw Ino and Minako stiffen, their eyes flying over to Sasuke. Ino's hand twitches as if she wanted to reach for something, fear shining in her eyes. Michiru takes notice of this little detail and gives Haruka a small nod, something Haruka returns. The words spoken between the three of them and Hotaru plays in Haruka's mind once more as she catches sight of Ino whispering excitedly to the madly giggling Minako and eye rolling Makoto.

It was soon after dropping Usagi off did the three manage to talk. Haruka and Michiru needed to know about Ino and the other invaders. Being initially confused by being called an Invader, Ino quickly grew defensive and refused to speak. It was not until Michiru explained why she was being called an Invader did Ino finally answer some questions. The girl explained that she, Naruto, and Sasuke grew up in the same village where they trained to be ninja. Through the use of chakra they could do incredible things, such as increase their physical powers to inhuman levels, perform feats such as walking on water and walls, and use ninjutsu. There was more, but Ino did not elaborate, something Haruka wished she did, but from one glare from Michiru she did not push the girl in revealing anything. It was the same when it came to their village, Konoha, Ino did not reveal anything about it, other than the fact that she was a chunin, and that the other two were genin. Haruka and Michiru knew about ninja ranking, so there was no need for Ino to explain any more on that subject. They were more concern about Naruto, Sasuke, and Ino themselves than their ninja rankings and history. A bit put off at this, Ino obliges and gives the two as much information that she could provide without endangering her and Naruto, or invoking Sasuke's wrath. After learning what they needed to know, the two left Ino at Usagi's and went home for the night.

'_Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha are like day and night,' _Thought Michiru. _'While one was the idiot of the class and despised by many, the other was a genius and loved by many. Put on the same squad the two grew together and became friends__ through the many missions they were assigned. It was not until a terrible man came and disrupted the dynamics of the team, did things go south,' _Michiru's lips presses to a fine line. _'The evil within Uchiha's heart awakened soon afterwards and he left the village after when eventually he became a danger not only to his home v__illage, but to the world.'_

Michiru's thoughts were cut off by Haruka's annoyed grumble.

"Why is it always the Crown?"

Giving Haruka a flat stare, Michiru responds softly.

"It's a nice spot Haruka-chan, I don't see the problem."

"They're always here," Haruka crosses her arms over her chest. "At least choose a different spot to study."

Rolling her eyes at Haruka's dramatics, Michiru focuses on Sasuke.

"That boy something must be done about him."

Catching where Michiru's eyes were focused on, Haruka focuses on Sasuke as well.

"I know that but we'll have to put him to the back of our minds for now. We have other things to focus on at the moment," Chibiusa's and Sasuke's shocking partnership comes to Michiru's mind at these words. "Well maybe not, it's like we have more to focus on," Haruka eyes Minako's and Usagi's group frowning. "I don't think we're needed her Michi. Let's get out of here."

Moving to follow the departing Haruka, Michiru stops sensing something coming from the table where her princess was. Casting a glance her way, she saw the girl staring intently at Sasuke, unblinking. As she stares, her energy unconsciously stirs, and when she blinks, Michiru finds herself no longer standing in the Crown, but in a misty rocky plane where she spots Usagi and Sasuke almost instantly. The two were standing within a circle of rock pillars, glaring at the other. They were not too far from Michiru's position so making them out was easy, hearing their words were even easier thanks to the wind blowing gently in her direction, carrying their voices with it.

"Usagi Tsukino," Said Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Mocked Usagi frowning.

A cold silence follows.

"Honestly, you're as bad as Chibi Usagi," Grumbles Sasuke. "I did not bring you here to play around, I want answers to a few questions I have."

Cocking an eyebrow at her future daughter's name, Usagi's frown deepens and she asks a question of her own.

"Where is Chibiusa?"

Shaking his head at the question, Sasuke silently marvels at the similarities between Chibi Usagi and Usagi. Pushing away his annoyance, Sasuke continues, ignoring Usagi's question.

"What is it between you and Naruto?" Usagi stiffens at Sasuke's words. "That time. You saw us right, that time in your mind, Naru and I?" He circles the silent Usagi. "Your mind is so complex that I cannot even begin to understand it, but there is something I do understand, and it's the fact that your mind is split in three," Usagi follows Sasuke all the while as he said all of this. When he said her mind was split in three, she knew what he meant, and an uncomfortable feeling settles in her stomach. "While Naru was fooling around, I came across something interesting, another gate, binding you to someone else," Sauske comes to a stop in front of Usagi, the Sharingan blazing to life. "It was to Naruto." Usagi's eyes darken, and a powerful force expels from her body pushing Sasuke back.

Shielding her eyes from the wind caused by Usagi's sudden show of power, Michiru could only watch on helplessly. Why? Well, it was because by her side, hand gripping her shoulder tightly, keeping her from running over and helping Usagi was Princess Serenity. During the time Sasuke first mentioned Naruto, the Princess mysteriously appeared by her side, bringing a finger to her lips, silencing her before she could make a noise.

"_Let's watch in silence Princess of Neptune."_

And in silence they watched. Michiru could do nothing but watch Sasuke circle Usagi as if she was some kind creature on display, eying her like she was a puzzle to be solved. It was quite disrespectful, but with Serenity by her side, she could do nothing, because her princess would not allow it, and she understood why when Usagi released her power. The feeling of understanding only grew once she heard a shout from above.

_**Moon Tiara Action!**_

A golden disc flies for Sasuke from above, heading on a direct path for his neck. Hearing the attack, feeling the disc cutting the air, Sasuke reaches for the sword that materializes on the back of his waist, and draws it slowly, his eyes never leaving Usagi's. Lightning surges across the blade, and in a swift movement, Sasuke turns and slices the disc in two. The pieces of the disc flies pass Sasuke and strike the ground near Usagi's feet. Jumping back, Usagi glares at Sasuke, but the boy was no longer staring at her, but at the girl landing across from him.

"Sorry Uchiha-san, but that is something not even I know about."

It was not Usagi who spoke, but it was Sailor Moon. The girl stands across from him proudly, glaring at him confidently, smirking like the heroines that she was. The girl laughs and does some crazy hand motions, hand motions known by all, far and wide.

"Hold it right there! How dare you enter a girl's mind unannounced and try to pry out her secrets. Don't you know a girl's secrets are her everything. I won't forgive you for this heinous crime," Sailor Moon finishes with a pose. "In the name of the moon I shall punish you!"

While Sailor Moon said this, Sasuke could only stare at her in bewilderment. Thanks to the sharingan being activated, Sasuke could never forget what he saw. For this alone, Sasuke decides right there to kill Sailor Moon just so he would never have to bear witness to such a sight again. However, before he does so, setting Sailor Moon right is only fair.

"Forgive me, I've never asked to be forgiven for anything," Thunder roars in the sky and lightning flashes behind the glaring Sasuke and the staring Usagi. "If anyone has the right to punish me, then it is God, not some silly girl in a skirt. I am an Uchiha and because I am an Uchiha you and your moon shall fall before the power of the Sharingan."

The Sharingan spins rapidly in Sasuke's eyes. The mist slowly clears, and appearing high in the sky was the brightly shining moon. Sasuke raises his hand high in the air. Lightning flashes brightly in the sky.

"Now die by _**Kirin!**_"

From behind the pillar, Serenity whistles while Michiru struggles violently to free herself of the princess's grasp.

"That is impressive," Serenity nods. "However, that is quite enough of that," Serenity snaps her fingers and the world goes black.

When the world returns to light Michiru found herself back in the Crown. Blinking slowly, a pain rips through Michiru's head. Shaking her head slowly, she glares over at Usagi and Sasuke only to find them rubbing their heads also, talking with chatting Rei and Seiya. Not sure what to make of this, Michiru quickly leaves the Crown to catch up with Haruka to discuss what was revealed to moments ago.

Over with the group of four, Seiya notices Usagi's flushed, eyebrow twitching face.

"Say Odango are you feeling alright? You're looking a little flushed."

"I'm fine," Usagi grabs the untouched chocolate milkshake from the table and begins drinking it down at an alarming rate. Ten seconds later, the shake is gone, and Usagi is nursing a mighty brain freeze. "I'm not fine; I'm not fine my head really hurts." Usagi grasps her head and Rei rolls her eyes.

"Really Usagi-chan, you were asking for it," Rei silently wonders how Usagi was her princess again. "I don't know what's wrong, but get it together, we have studying to do." Usagi sticks her tongue out at Rei.

"Let's get started, we wasted enough time," Sasuke opens up a math textbook. "I believe math is your worst subject, Tsukino. Hino, let's start with that."

Rei and Usagi stiffen at Sasuke's words, while Seiya sighs quite heavily.

"Uchiha-san you really shouldn't point out a lady's flaw so directly…they'll end up hating you."

Giving Seiya a small glare, Sasuke also sighs, not mentioning that he would like it if they did hate him, because honestly, he found them quite annoying. Well, really annoying, but Rei was at least a little tolerable, unlike the many girls back in his village, including Ino who he knew was watching with the other two annoying girls of Rei's group. Not that Usagi was bad either, like Naru, the girl interests him quite a lot despite being so annoying. Speaking of Naru and Usagi, the gates of 'Evil' and 'Good' flashes through his mind, reminding him what he had seen in their minds so long ago.

"Good and Evil."

Hearing Sasuke's whisper, Seiya spares Sasuke a small curious glance. Not that he _could_ say anything, but he felt Sasuke's _and_ Usagi's energies shift slightly a few moments ago. The moment they locked eyes is when it happened, but it was only for a moment. Having moved to stop whatever Sasuke was doing to Usagi, Seiya froze when Usagi suddenly started talking as if nothing had happened. Something did happen however and he wanted to know what. Putting Usagi in any kind of danger angers Seiya, and he would not forgive Sasuke if he ever hurts her, and that goes for everybody.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Hours later at the Tsukino Residence Usagi sits in her room staring up at the brightly shining moon. Purring lightly as she rubs her head was Luna. The cat's eyes were staring up at the moon as well.

"That's quite the sight," Said Luna. "The moon has never shined so brightly, not in a very long time."

Lips pressing together, Usagi respond softly, eyes never leaving the moon.

"Hmm, but the moon has never felt so dark, so ominous," Usagi moves her free hand to her chest and closes it to a fist. "I've never felt so strange before. It wasn't natural Luna."

A cold feeling swelled inside of Usagi moments ago. The moon was the cause. There was not other explanation for it. Despite not looking any different than it usually does, the moon felt wrong and unnatural. Now however the moon gave off a feeling so warm and comforting that Usagi could not help but gaze up at it lovingly. A smile so small, so pure had spread across her face the moment the moon shined so bright. Not that Usagi had noticed, but Princess Serenity appeared at the time, in the reflection of the window.

"_Mother."_

The whisper was so soft, so low, Usagi almost missed it, and she gazes at the window, only to find her reflection staring back at her. Luna's ears suddenly perk up, sensing the arrival of Ikuto and four others. Apparently Usagi senses them as well, because the girl's aura flares slightly, and the hairs on the back of her neck stand.

"Naruto."

Staring out the window, she saw Haruka's car pull into the drive way. Inside the car she saw in the front were Haruka and Michiru, in the back was her mother, Ami, _and _Naruto. Surprised to see him not as Naruko, a small smile creeps up her face, and she giggles much to the surprise of Luna.

"I fail to see what has you giggling Usagi-chan, mind explaining?"

Not being able to hold back another giggle, Usagi answers, a strange twinkle passing through her bright crystal eyes.

"My cute little brother is not cross-gendering today," Standing from the chair she was seated in; Usagi makes her way out her room and down stairs to greet her mother, friends, and brother. "I have waited for all of us to be together again for so long," Trailing behind Usagi, Luna freezes seeing Usagi's form flickering. For a moment, Princess Serenity appears in Usagi's place, the girl stops in the middle of the stairway. Form flickering once more, Usagi appears once again, sweat dripping down her face. Panting heavily, a wave of dizziness washes through her, and she grips the rail tightly to keep standing. The front door opens and Ikuto steps through carrying a few grocery bags. Following after her were Haruka, Michiru, and Ami. However Naruto does not enter. In fact, he was gone. Sensing this, Usagi's mood darkens quickly, but she covers it up with a bright smile. Continuing down the stairs, she greets her friends and helps with the groceries.

"I'll take that mom."

"Oh. You sure are helpful today Usagi-chan," Ikuto pauses. "Hmm, Naruto isn't here, and where did Chibi Chibi-chan run off to?"

"Chibi Chibi?"

Having never heard of this person before, Usagi questions who she is, and the answer she receives gives her a major headache.

"It's your little sister of course. Honestly Usagi-chan I wonder where your head is most of the time."

"Somewhere you would never understand?"

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Feeling a gaze on her back, Usagi turns around to see a troubled Haruka.

"Haruka-san?"

Snapping out of the daze she was in, Haruka shakes her head and gives Usagi a small nod.

"Sorry about that Koneko-chan, I'm alright."

Not quite satisfied with the answer, Usagi places her hands on her hips and glares at the older girl, cheeks puffed out in annoyance.

"Haruka-san."

Flinching at Usagi's tone, Haruka gives her princess an uneasy grin. There was no way to explain it, but when Usagi said her name the second time around, it was not questioning, it was a command, a subtle one, but a command nonetheless. Realizing this herself, Usagi blushes, and gives Haruka a deep bow.

"I'm sorry Haruka-san, I." Haruka holds up her hand stopping Usagi before she could continue apologizing further.

"No, no, it's alright Princess. I was out of line, I should not have lied to you," Usagi eyes lower slightly. "I've been troubled for awhile now, but I'll deal with, so please don't worry about it, please."

Pleased by this answer, Usagi nods curtly, and turns to help her mother with the groceries.

"I don't know what is wrong with that girl but she is changing," Haruka looks down to see Luna sitting by her feet. "I know this is a given, but please keep an eye on her." Returning her gaze to Usagi, Haruka smirks and crosses her arms over her chest.

"That goes without saying, right Michi, Mizuno-san?"

While Michiru walks to Haruka's side, Ami bends next to Luna and rubs her head gently.

"Of course we will Luna, we always will, not matter what."

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**_Present Time_  
**

The next day, an hour after Ikuto left the house; Usagi makes her way to the museum to meet up with Seiya to finish studying. Along the way she could feel the eyes of someone on her. No, it was just not one pair of eyes, there were three, no four, five, six. Coming to a stop, Usagi glances around to see many cats staring down at her with their glowing eyes. More and more cats appear from the shadows of the city, surrounding her, making her very nervous.

"Oh man, where is Luna when you need her?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"So long," A voice booms through the streets, stopping everyone. "It's been so long since I've seen you last," A powerful pressure crushes down on the people. "I was a child if I remember correctly," Everyone but two falls out from the pressure. "The strength I have at my disposal, it was all thanks to the admiration I have for you, because I desired to be just like you," Sailor Galaxia drops from the sky and lands in front of the woman she was addressing. "You were my dream."

The woman she was addressing was none other than Ikuto Tsukino. Despite being faced with a godly a power, Ikuto could do nothing but smile gently.

"Selenity-sama."

Smile growing even softer, a silver glow appears in Ikuto's eyes, but she does nothing to confirm or deny Galaxia's claim. Seeing this, Galaxia clinches her fist tightly, and glares at the woman.

"Well, are you going to say anything?"

A wave of energy washes over Galaxia. Shifting her eyes from Ikuto, she glares off to the side to see a lone girl approaching her, a man wearing a tuxedo, and a pink-haired girl by her side.

"My, my, what do we have here?" Laughing lightly, the girl crosses her arms over her chest, her green eyes bleeding red. "Sailor Galaxia bullying a civilian, a civilian who just so happens to be my aunt," The girl, Naru Osaka shakes her head in disbelief. "Oh no, don't think I'll allow you to walk away alive after that," Ikuto faces Naru, worry shining in her bright eyes. "Tell me Galaxia-san, are you ready to die?"

Far from amused at this point, Galaxia narrows her eyes at Naru and her band of misfits. Out of the three of them, only Naru and the pink-haired one possessed a true star seed. Killing them would not be a waste of time. Once she was done with them, she would deal with Selenity.

"I don't know who you are girl, but I must appla your bravery. Despite knowing who I am you still challenge me, tell me who you are before I kill you so I can engrave your name into your tombstone."

A bead of sweat slides down Naru's face. Feeling the power Galaxia possesses, Naru knew without a doubt that the woman was beyond strong, and that she was _way_ out of her league.

"Kill me? You're funny," Naru smirks arrogantly. "The name is Naru Osaka," Feeling mischievous, Naru felt it was time she made her goals known. "The future Queen of the planet Earth and soon the galaxy."

Spreading out her arms, four vortex of darkness appear on the ground. Rising from the vortex were eight yoma, two from each vortex. These yoma were truly monstrous in appearance, and much stronger than the previous yoma she created before. Having immediately created these eight after the battle at the mall, Naru put in a lot of effort into their creation. Many days passed until they were complete, but when they were they were nothing less than impressive.

"These are my personal creations," Naru's eyes were completely red now. "I hope you can give me a good show," Naru throws Dark Tuxedo Kamen a glare and silently orders him to take Ikuto away from the battlefield. Turning her attention to Chibiusa next, Naru narrows her eyes at her, the red in her eyes darkening. "You will join in this fight." It was not a request, but a direct order.

Waving off the order, Chibiusa walks pass Naru, cracking her knuckles as she did. Along the way she passes by Ikuto and Dark Tuxedo Kamen. Locking eyes with Ikuto for a second, a voice resounds in her mind.

"_I do not know what you have planned child, but please be careful, you are still my grandchild and I will forever worry about you."_

Not stopping in her walk, Chibiusa responds with a dismissive wave.

"Yeah, yeah."

Watching all of this in indifference, Galaxia shifts her eyes from Chibiusa to Naru, not at all pleased with this development.

"Not fighting? What kind of warrior are you?"

Taking a seat in the air, Naru crackles loudly, the glow in her eyes becoming darker.

"Are you stupid? Why should I fight when I have servants to do that for me? I should not have to lift my fingers in this fight."

Instead of being insulted, Galaxia is actually impressed by the girl.

"Hahaha, oh my, you are quite the character girl. I like you," Galaxia waves her hand and Sailor Siren, Sailor Lead Crow, and countless Sailoranimates appear in a flash of light, surrounding Naru, Chibiusa, Dark Tuxedo Kamen, and Ikuto. "And your style," Galaxia shakes her head in mock sadness. "It is unfortunate; someone like you would have served well in my army. Oh well, kill them all but the older woman!"

Acting on their orders, the Sailor Galaxia's soldiers attack the group of four, bloodlust shining in their eyes.

* * *

_**Naruto: Looks like the action is starting once again**_

_**Sailor Moon: I want to fight**_

_**Usagi: Haven't you done enough already**_

_**Princess Serenity: I thought it was quite amusing**_

_**(Naruto stares at Sailor Moon, Usagi, and Princess Serenity in shock)**_

_**Naruto: What the hell?**_

_**(Naru walks to Naruto's side)**_

_**Naru: Freaky**_

_**Naruto: Right?**_

_**Naru: Almost as freaky as that**_

_**(Naru points to Naruko sitting with Rei and Minako eating cake and drinking coffee at the table in the back)**_

_**Naruto: That's not crazy that's Shadow Clone plus Transformation Jutsu…tch…idiot**_

_**Naru: Shut up!**_

_**(Usagi moves away from Princess Serenity and Sailor Moon and stands in front of Naruto and Naru, shouting loudly)**_

_**Usagi: 2013!**_


	17. Tails II

_**Usagi and Naruto: We're back!**_

_**Usagi: Konsu does not own Sailor Moon**_

_**Naruto: Konsu does not own Naruto**_

_**(Usagi and Naruto joins their hands together and presses their cheeks together, both grinning broadly)**_

_**Usagi and Naruto: Please enjoy the chapter**_

_**(Releasing the other, Naruto and Usagi glares at each other and stalks off, muttering about stupid routines)**_

_**Naru: I thought it was cute**_

_**Usagi and Naruto: Shut up!**_

_**Naru: And you have syncing down like boom**_

_**Usagi and Naruto: We do not!**_

_**(Giggling in her hand, Naru holds up a sheet of paper)**_

_**Naru: The results of the first "A Shift in Destiny" Character Popularity Contest is in. Allow me to read them. (Naru stares at the first place winner, a twitch in her eye). In first place with eighteen votes is of course, Naruto Uzumaki. Tying in second with seven votes a piece are Makoto also known as Sailor Jupiter and Prince Naruto. In third with six votes a piece is Ami Mizuno also known as Sailor Mercury and Usagi Tsukino. In fourth with five votes a piece are Rei also known as Sailor Mars and Princess Serenity. And finally tied in fifth with four votes a piece (Naru clicks her tongue against her teeth) Naru Osaka, Michiru known as Sailor Neptune, Hotaru known as Sailor Saturn, Naruko Uzumaki, and finally Sailor Moon.**_

_**(Throwing the paper to the ground, Naru stalks off and heads off to the start the show)**_

_**Naru: That was a sucky result, the next one should be better or I'll raise hell!**_

* * *

"A disturbance."

For the past ten minutes Rei felt something evil rising within Tokyo. Today she was at the Crown with Makoto, Minako, and Ami enjoying a milkshake while waiting for their princess and leader, Usagi to arrive. They had a plan today to hang out and discuss recent events concerning their lives as Sailor Senshi. However, Usagi was late, something that surprises no one, so they spent their time eating and chatting about nothing, waiting for her to arrive. This was fifteen minutes ago, and when five minutes passed, Rei felt a disturbance, no multiple disturbances happening throughout the city. Not wanting to alarm her friends, Rei said nothing of them and felt out the powers in the disturbed areas before confirming anything with her friends. However, this proved to be pointless because in the distance a red light appears, and the earth releases a terrible quake.

"What the hell?" Makoto clutches her seat tightly. "An earthquake!" A shockwaves passes through the Crown, cracking the windows and causing cracks to run across the ground and ceiling.

"Not good," Minako stands and quickly takes charge. "Everyone out of the building," A second shockwave shakes the crown, stopping everyone cold. Knowing the normal civilians would not be able to take one of these shockwaves and come out unscathed, Minako orders them to remain in the building and take cover. Listening to the unusually serious girl, the people do as told, and take cover behind or under anything they could.

"Rei, Ami do you know," Minako falls silent as another shockwave passes through the building once more. Once the shockwave passes, Minako continues, a bead of sweat sliding down her face as did. "Do you know what's causing this?" Something terrible of course, this much Minako knew, but to what extent she needed to know. The moment Minako looks outside, her question was answered in the most unexpected way. The sight outside causes her to pale dramatically, and the bead of sweat becomes beads of sweat.

"Is that a giant two-tailed cat?" Minako asks weakly. "I'm dreaming right?" She turns to her friends for answers, but saw they wore the same expression as she.

"No, you're not dreaming," Ami turns back to the minicomputer in her hand. "And unfortunately for us, yes, it's that thing there that's causing the shockwaves," Ami's eyes narrow reading a familiar power source by the nekomata. "Usagi-chan is there as well and closing in on the position is something powerful, something very powerful," Giving her friends a fierce stare, Ami saw them returning it in fold. They knew what they had to do, protect their friend and princess, even if it meant leaving the people in the Crown to die. However, by doing so they would go against everything their Princess stood for, and they knew she would never forgive them if they abandon the people, even if they were doing so to save and or protect her. A terrible dilemma, one they had no easy way in resolving.

"I'll stay behind and protect them."

Minako is sound in her decision. The others want to argue but knew if they did so they would be wasting valuable time. Giving her friends a small smile, a small golden orange light flares from Minako's hands, this goes unnoticed to the people hiding from the crumbling building.

"Venus."

The light grows stronger, expanding quickly, passing through the building, forming a barrier around it, and protecting everyone inside. Noticing her friends shocked stares, Minako could not hold back her chuckle.

"Get going, I don't know how much abuse my barrier can take or how long I can keep this up," Another shockwave releases and Minako grunts feeling the barrier cracking. An uneasy smile spreads across her face realizing she would not be able to hold the barrier for no more than a minute if she took another one of those shockwaves. "Get going!" She roars.

Nothing more needed to be said and the remaining three senshi rushes out the Crown, heading for battle, leaving their friend and captain behind to defend the people.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Pressing her lips together, Usagi feels a headache forming. The damn cat was throwing a tantrum, this was the last thing anyone needed right now. Sure she was initially shock when she was surrounded by a hundred or so cats. Sure that shock grew when the cats merged together and formed into a towering monster cat. Yeah, and sure the shock grew to monstrous proportions when the monster cat decided to grow larger than she thought possible, nearly reaching Tokyo Tower in height. Yeah, all of this was shocking indeed, but this, this was not shocking at all, _this_ was just damn irritating.

"WHY ARE YOU THROWING A TANTRUM?"

The cat answers by roaring, releasing another shockwave, one that knocks Usagi off her feet. Rubbing her butt, Usagi glares at the demon cat and represses a sigh of misery. She could not understand why this was happening to her. All she wanted to do was hang out with her friends, ignore studying, and relax while not thinking of any of her current problems. However this was not meant to be. Her problems were steadily growing, and this current one was so big Usagi knew, just knew she was going to be feeling pain after this fight. Rising to her feet, Usagi grabs the broach on her chest and releases a cry.

"_**Moon Eternal Make-up!"**_

In a brilliant flash of light, Eternal Sailor Moon appears, icy blue eyes gazing at the rampaging beast terrorizing her city. Feeling the powerful presence of Sailor Moon, the Two Tails glare down at the senshi, the three tomoe in its eyes spinning wildly in its red eyes as it locks eyes with the fearless senshi. Roaring once more, the Two Tails attack, releasing a river of flames from its mouth at the wide eyed Sailor Moon. Gritting her teeth, Sailor Moon leaps away from the flames, avoiding them all together. However the intense heat from the flames could not be avoided and she cries out as the skin on her arms and legs sizzle. Landing on top of a car, Sailor Moon frowns seeing the area around her darkening. Looking up, she whimpers seeing the demon's large tail descending on her.

"Shit."

The tail connects, smashing Sailor Moon into the ground, destroying the building behind her and the surrounding area.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Sailor Uranus blurs through the city, form flickering in and out of sight as she moves in the direction she felt her Princess in. Sailor Neptune and Sailor Saturn were heading in the direction the sensed Sailor Galaxia and a horde of yoma. Against her wishes, the decision to split up to handle the problems rising in Tokyo was made and here she was now. Pushing her body further, Uranus's form vanishes from sight completely, the world around her bends and blurs pass as she speeds further through the city. Tunnel vision, this was the first time Uranus have ever experienced this outside of a car, and to be honest she loved it.

"You know, moving this quickly is quite dangerous."

The comment was made to Uranus's right. The owner of the comment, she recognizes the voice and a shiver crawls down her spine at how easily he was keeping pace with her.

"Being unaware of your surroundings will lead you to death."

A fist connects with Uranus's cheek with such power and speed, a sound similar to thunder sounds, and she rockets through the building across the street, and into the building behind it. Standing where Haruka was previously was Sasuke, the man stares at his bleeding hand frowning. The punch split open his hand. He knew better than to punch someone when traveling at such speeds, but he could not resist. The woman was being stupid, but then again, so was he. Killing her would have been simple. By slipping in her line of sight, he could have given her the scare of a life right before he impaled her with a chidori through the heart. Oh well, Sasuke shrugs and focuses on the senshi crawling through the hole in the building. Like his hand, the side of Uranus's face was split open, blood drenching it. Despite this however, the woman seems indifferent to the ugly wound, focusing more on him than it. A corner of Sasuke's lips turn up. Ah, fighting against Sailor Uranus was going to be fun, Sasuke was sure of it.

Cracking her knuckles, Uranus's eyes go to the gash on the right side of her face and represses a shudder. Now was not the time to worry about body scars, especially a really ugly one going across the face she prides herself in, no not at all.

"Bastard I'll fucking kill you."

The declaration was stated in a growl, barely audible, but the words travel to Sasuke's ears. Sharingan coming to life, Sasuke responds by forming a hand seal and taking a deep breath.

_**Fireball Jutsu**_

As Uranus stares at the fast approaching fireball, she smirks, thinking it was about time they finished their fight from the first time they met. Raising her hand above her head and grasping the air, a golden light shines from Uranus's hand.

_**World Shaking**_

The golden orb of energy shaped like the planet Uranus was named after collides with the fireball. Uranus's attack easily bypasses Sasuke's fireball and heads for the Uchiha. Not at all shocked by this development, Sasuke raises his hand, electricity surging around it, making a sound similar to many birds flapping their wings.

_**Chidori**_

The World Shaking strikes home, destroying the top of the building Sasuke was standing on, taking him with it. Or at least that is what it looks like. Eyes narrowing, Uranus could sense Sasuke's presence. The man was still alive and by the feel of his power, alive and well. The question was however, where the hell he was hiding. Uranus spreads her senses further and she feels the air behind her back shifting. Something electrifying was behind her, literally, and it was on a straight path to sever her spinal cord. Side stepping to the left, Uranus almost avoids the attack completely. However, the attack, the chidori as she hard, stabs her side, ripping off a small portion of her top and into her side. Gritting her teeth, she grabs Sasuke's outstretched arm, and flings him out the hole in the building, sending him to the street below. Collapsing to one knee, Uranus gasps painfully. Clutching her side tightly, she did not need to look to know she was bleeding terribly, dying the white of her uniform red and for her leg to be covered in blood. Pushing herself back to her feet, Uranus makes her way through the hole and stares down at the street to see Sasuke standing there. The street was empty, and now that she thought about it, there were no signs of life in the area other than the two of them.

"Why is that?"

Almost as if he heard her thoughts, Sasuke smirks and the next second Uranus found herself bound to a pole in a land of black flames.

"This is my first time trying this particular method of torture, but please forgive me if this does not break you completely."

Sasuke's voice sounds from all around, but he himself was nowhere in sight. Not sure what was going on, but knowing something was up when she found her wounds were healed, Uranus shouts out.

"Come out and fight me."

A laugh which sounds strangely like a giggle sounds and another shiver crawls down Uranus's spine.

"Fight you, no; I have no time for that. Welcome to the world of Tsukiyomi, time and space are under my control in this realm," Thanks to the eyes of his brother, Sasuke gained the knowledge of this particular torture through the use of Tsukiyomi. "For the next seventy two hours," A sword appears in Sasuke's hands. "I will kill the three most important people in your life." Usagi Tsukino, Michiru Keioh, and Hotaru Tomoe appear behind Sasuke.

Blood running cold at the Uchiha's words, Uranus loses the ability to speak as the man, no, the monster before her appears behind the wide-eyed Usagi and stabs her through the chest, piercing her heart with his lightning coated blade. Shock and disbelief colors Usagi's face and she stares at Uranus with despair and whispers something that shatters the loyal senshi of the sky.

"Haruka-san?"

From that whisper, from that simple whisper, Sailor Uranus was able to detect many things. Anger because she was not strong enough to save her. Fear of dying. Disbelief that her senshi failed in protecting her, the one senshi she could always rely on, the one who calls her Princess and Koneko-chan with so much and protection. Sorrow because she knew there was nothing Uranus could do to save her. Failure, she was a failure, Usagi's words said this, and Uranus knew this. Having failed to protect her princess, Uranus was useless as a soldier. Having failed to protect her Koneko-chan, Uranus was a failure as a friend. Failure, useless, nothing, these were words Uranus thought she would never associate with her being. The despair clutching her heart grows stronger, the confidence and power she always prided herself in fails her, and Sailor Uranus vanishes in a flash, replaced by a panicked eyed Haruka Tenoh.

Ripping the sword out of Usagi's body and kicking her away, Sasuke whirls on Saturn and forms a hand seal just as the girl attempts to transform. As Sasuke takes a deep breath, Haruka finally finds her voice and screams, Sailor Uranus taking over once more and she appears over her once again.

"STOP IT!"

Sasuke does not stop and with a powerful yell releases a large black fireball, incinerating the girl. Tears flow down Uranus's, no, Haruka's face, her eyes on the ashes of her daughter. Mind going berserk, Haruka roars and screams, trying to escape her bindings, Sailor Uranus flashing over her in rapid succession. Her roars grow seeing the Uchiha of Destruction turn to Michiru, her Michi, her love and better half. The despair she saw in Usagi's eyes now shines in Michiru's as she transforms into Sailor Neptune in a useless effort to defend against the Uchiha. Cackling, Sasuke strolls towards Neptune, a black aura rising from his body.

"Michi, don't fight, run…run," Haruka voice comes out in a hoarse whisper, endless tears streaming down her face. "Please, run, you can't die, not you too." Neptune spares Haruka a small smile, defiance flaring in them, and she attacks Sasuke. However, Sasuke was no longer in her line of sight, no, the Uchiha was behind her, charging lightning in his right hand. Focusing the lightning to his index and middle finger, he aims them at Neptune and releases his attack.

_**Chidori Sharp Spear**_

A beam of lightning shoots from Sasuke's fingers, traveling at a speed Neptune had no chance of reacting to or comprehending, and was pierce before she knew what happened. A cry escapes her, just as one escapes a wide-eyed Haruka. Raising his arm holding the jutsu, Sasuke cackles once more as Neptune cries out as she is lifted into the air. A twisted smile spreads across Sasuke's face as he grips his right wrist, and with a burst of power, the spear holding Neptune splits inside her and shoots out of her body in all directions, killing her instantly. When this happen, Haruka watches on, mind blank, eyes full of tears, unable to process what happened. This did not take long however, because the next second she did, and when she did, she cries and cries, her cries were like music to Sasuke's ears. Unfortunately Haruka's cries only lasts for a moment, causing Sasuke to frown, but the frown morphs into a smirk seeing her dead eyes.

'_If this was enough to break her, I wonder what'll happen after she witnesses their deaths another million times or so.'_

Lost in his thoughts, Sasuke almost missed Haruka's words.

"Hmm?"

"Kill me," Haruka stares at Sasuke with her hollow eyes. "I have nothing left to live for, nothing at all. My Princess, my daughter, my love, I failed them all." As tempting as the offer was, Sasuke was not going to comply. No he was going to completely break this woman. If she could utter such garbage it only meant her spirit was not dead yet. Well, killing her spirit is what he had planned from the get go. It was best to continue.

"I will not, you will suffer."

Honestly Sasuke could not understand why he had such a vendetta against this particular woman, but deep inside him, deep within his being, he wanted nothing more than to see her suffer and submit to the Abyss. For a moment Sasuke's thoughts travel back to when he was in his mind with the three gates. The gate with the Dark Moon symbol and the person behind it flashes in his mind briefly, but he shoves it away, focusing on the task at hand. To the right of Haruka, the forms of Sailor Moon, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Saturn appears, and to her left the forms of Usagi, Michiru, and Hotaru appears, and with them were two other Sasuke's. Breath catching in her throat at the sight, Haruka could only watch as her friends are killed once more. This continues on for hours and hours, with Haruka screaming for the images to stop. They do not, and the torture continues for days. Finally after many days of saying nothing, Sasuke suddenly speaks and when he does, Haruka screams her despair reaching his ears, and unknowingly reaching the ears of Sailor Neptune, the Princess, and one other.

"Seventy one hours, fifty nine minutes, and fifty nine seconds to go."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Coming to an abrupt stop, Sailor Neptune turns in the direction she and Saturn left Uranus in. Hearing the scream, tears gather in Neptune's eyes. Never before has she heard her love make such a sound. There was so much fear, so much pain, and so much despair in that scream Neptune could do nothing but cry. Off to the side watching her mother break down in tears, Saturn wonders what was making her break down like this.

"Neptune."

Rubbing the tears from her eyes, Neptune gives Saturn a small glare, surprising the young girl.

"I'm going back for Uranus, go and confront Galaxia."

Saturn could only mutter incomprehensible, not believing her ears. So shocked at the suggestion, she did not find her voice until Neptune was already out of sight.

"Wait."

Reaching out for Neptune to no avail, Saturn sighs deciding to continue on with the mission alone. Moving fast, Saturn quickly comes upon an interesting sight. The boy, the one from the other night, Naruto she believes his name is called, is running and leaping across buildings, heading in the same direction Neptune ran off in earlier. There was something of thought. Instead of one of him, there were four of him, one heading after Neptune, the other heading in the direction where a monstrous power was in, including where she could barely sense her Princess, the other heading in the direction she was heading in, and the other was taking a seat on a building it lands on. This one sits in a meditative position and well, meditates. Shrugging, Saturn continues on, quickly gaining on the Naruto ahead of her. Sensing her presence, Naruto gives her a small stare, smirks and speeds ahead. A twitch appears in Saturn's eyebrow, recognizing a challenge when she saw one, but she was not childish in such a sense, no, maybe Hotaru, but not Saturn the Silence. She had a mission and she would complete it without fail. Pushing off the edge of the building she was running on, Saturn makes a powerful leap in the air, soaring high in the sky. Staring ahead she catches sight of the battlefield. Buildings and streets were destroyed, and Saturn was sure more than a few citizens were killed in the crossfire.

Eying the battling forces, Saturn breath nearly catches in her throat at the sight of Sailor Galaxia. Even though she has never seen the senshi before, there was no doubt in Saturn's mind that it was her. A power far out of this world, almost godly in nature if she could place any term on it, wearing golden armor, a smirk full of confidence in her men's strength and do doubt her own, and to top it off, the woman was beautiful. For a moment Saturn blushes at the sight of her, feeling the beginnings of a girl crush awakening within her.

'_She is the enemy, now is not the time for this.'_

Forcing her attention to the opposing forces, and she spots people she never, ever expected to be there, Naru Osaka, Ikuto Tsukino, Chibiusa-chan, Tuxedo Kamen (Dark), and two others, Shikamaru-san and Ino-san. The latter two she met sometime ago, one because he went to school with Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama, and the other because she works at the ice cream parlor she loves so much. Their side was not doing so well against Galaxia's forces.

Chibiusa was surrounded and covered in her own blood, panting heavily. In the teen's hands were two of the most beautiful white swords she has ever seen. Her friend takes a deep breath and moves on the attack once more, dancing in and out of foes, slicing and dicing them, killing them all without a hint of hesitation. This worries Saturn, because her friend, like her future mother was one of the kindest people she knew and would not kill anyone, not even if it was the only solution left to them. Whoever this person was, she was not the same Chibiusa she once knew. Watching the girl's swords once more, Saturn saw them releasing a holy white light, cleansing them of the blood, purifying them. How she knew this, Saturn did not know, but she was curious nonetheless.

Tuxedo Kamen (Dark) was protecting Naru and Ikuto, the latter two were calmly watching the battle unfold much like Galaxia. Strangely enough, Naru was sitting in the air as if she was sitting on a throne, a wide smirk on her face. This smirk was different from Galaxia's confident one. No, this smirk was boarding desperation and resignation, and something else, something Saturn could not quite place. Ikuto however shows no such expression. The woman was blanker than a sheet of paper, her eyes never leaving Galaxia's, and Saturn found that the woman was staring at Ikuto just as intently. It was as if nothing else but them existed in the universe, and this makes Saturn very suspicious and worried.

Shikamaru and Ino were fighting head on, killing Galaxia's forces through the combinations of shadows, blades, and some kind of mind technique. For weeks Haruka and Michiru had said that there was something stranger about Shikamaru and Karin, and when they met Ino they said the same about her. Not that she did not believe them, but really seeing it with her own eyes, really solidify things for her. The question was however, where was Karin.

Focusing on Naruto once more, she saw the man was diving for Galaxia a large ball of energy raised above his hand with his right hand. She recognizes the attack. This is what he used to destroy a city block when he first appeared before them. However, this attack was stronger than that, it was larger too, and Saturn could feel the power oozing from it.

"This won't be good."

Thanks to being so high up, Saturn caught the reactions of Ikuto and Galaxia. The two broke their staring contest to stare at the attacking Naruto. Both eyes were wide at the sight of him, Galaxia's eyes shined with familiarity and confusion, while Ikuto's were full of surprise. The air around Naruto shift and the large ball of energy shrinks slightly and gains the spikes of a shuriken. Roaring, Naruto cries the name of his attack as he throws it at Galaxia catching everyone's attention.

_**WIND RELEASE: RASEN SHURIKEN**_

Hearing the jutsu and feeling the power, Ino and Shikamaru quickly retreats, while Chibiusa stares on, eyes wide in awe, not moving an inch. Galaxia however while initially surprised raises her hand, a golden red aura rising from her body. Galaxia waves her arm, a wave of energy shoots for the spiraling shuriken, burning the air and anything in its path. When the two forces hit, a massive explosion engulfs the area, and Saturn is thrown out of the sky, spiraling out of control. Thankfully someone was there to catch her, someone she had not sensed at all.

"Honestly, you should really watch where you're falling Big Sister Saturn."

Staring at her savior, she saw it was Torako. The girl flips and turns in the air, allowing the explosion to guide her movements. While all this as going on, the girl's face was set in annoyance.

"Honestly, can't that Old Man learn self restraint?" Huffing and then focusing on Saturn, Torako gives her a small smile. "Don't worry, we'll be alright," A sheepish smile graces Torako's face. "Well, that is if I time my landing right." Now growing worried, Saturn looks over her shoulder to see the ground fast approaching. There was no doubt in Saturn's mind that she was going to die, no normal human would survive a forty foot drop from the sky without dying, and even a senshi would suffer major damage from such a drop.

'_I love everyone; please forgive me for dying so soon.'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Are you sure Karin?"

Naruto could practically feel the glare in Karin's tone.

"_I'm positive Uzumaki, Madara is there," _Karin pauses. _"It's not just him, Sailor Moon as well, she's fighting the Tailed Beast and from the feel of her power, she's holding her own."_

Grinning from ear to ear at the news, Naruto nods into the phone as he twists in the air and lands on the rooftop of a clothing store. Staring in the distance he could make out the Two Tails rampaging through the city and fighting it off with her Moon Power Tiare, shooting waves upon waves of pure white feathers at the beast. For a moment Naruto stares, not sure if he was seeing right. When she attacks again, yes, Naruto saw it, feathers, angel feathers if he had to guess, explodes from her weapon when ever she attacks the Tailed Beast.

"Is that supposed to do anything?"

"She's purifying whatever evil is controlling the beast."

A shiver crawls down Naruto's spine at the voice, and Karin's screaming voice in his ears was not making him feel better.

"_I can't explain this presence all too clearly, but all I can say that there are two monsters in the area, one of them is by your side and the other is near Madara, be careful."_

Glancing to his right, Naruto saw the 'monster' Karin was screaming about, and saw it was a hooded woman with long blonde hair and brown eyes. The woman passes him and stares at the fighting Sailor Moon and Two Tails. Too afraid to say anything, Naruto continues to stare at her, and when he thought he could leave without anything happen, the woman speaks.

"Are you going to go down there and help? Or are you going to stay here and be a bystander Naruto-chan?"

The overpowering presence the woman was releasing compresses on itself, giving Naruto room to breathe. Giving the woman a curious stare, Naruto takes one step, two, and then three and leaps off the building heading to battle, leaving the Messenger of Life alone to watch him fight. The woman smiles and takes a seat on the edge of the roof, wanting to be comfortable for this battle.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Messenger of Chaos?"

Madara stares at Isis, the woman was sitting on the edge of the room, grinning broadly. A true enigma, Madara could not comprehend the being before him. Shaped like a human, clad in human clothing, but with power and a presence that defies all common sense, Madara was positive this being was not human, but some kind of god. For a moment, Madara feels fear, but the fear fades as quickly as it came. There was nothing to worry about, this person was no threat to him, he could feel it, and so he focuses back on controlling the Two Tails. However this was proving difficult. Whenever Sailor Moon attacks the Two Tails, he looses more and more control over the beast. Whatever she was doing, she needed to be stopped. Taking a step forward, he almost misses Isis's smirk. Eyeing her with his Sharingan eye, he addresses her, distain clear in his voice.

"What has you amused?"

Smirk widening, Isis raises a finger, a red, black, white, blue, and silver energy engulfing it.

"I wonder, how chaotic it would be if two of these beasts were running around?"

Realization hits Madara hard. When the Two Tails first appeared, he wondered how and immediately abandon the thought of fighting the ninja to take control of it. Having put the thought of finding out who or what made the beast appear to the back of his mind, he focused on taming the beast, but when he arrived, he found the Two Tails conversing with Sailor Moon, no, Usagi Tsukino. Not knowing what they were discussing, Madara immediately used his Sharingan to take control of the beast's mind and made it go berserk forcing Usagi into a fight.

Now as he watches as a wave of sand appear in the distance and take form into another Tailed Beast, Madara knew it was this woman, Isis who made this happen. How she did it? What was her game? Madara did not know, but whatever power she used, he wanted it for himself, but that was for later. Right now he had a problem on his hands. There were now two tailed beast running amok through the city, and his chakra was not enough to control two at once at the moment having wasted it all in trying to gain control of the Two Tails again due to Sailor Moon's meddling. Cursing the girl and then Isis, Madara almost misses sensing the fast approaching Naruto and the remaining senshi of Sailor Moon's inner circle. An idea quickly forms in Madara's head as he takes in everything happening around him. Facing Isis once more, he cracks an eyebrow at her cackling form.

"An interesting power, but can you awaken one more?" Madara was quickly figuring out the woman. "I'm sure it will be truly chaotic if there were more Tailed Beast rampaging around in this populated city."

In response Isis's cackles grow louder and she raises her finger once more and in the distance, Madara could make out what looks like a monkey with four tails releasing flames within the city, possibly killing hundreds.

"Chaos is neither good or evil, right or wrong, it simply is, and powerful beast without a mind is truly chaotic, is not?"

Cackling once more, Isis vanishes before Madara's eyes. Now with her gone and with three of the Tailed Beast out in the open, Madara knew he had to get at least one of these monsters under his control. Seeing how the Two Tails was gaining sense of itself, Madara knew he had lost this one. There was no point in wasting energy on her, especially not when there was an annoying blonde ninja behind him charging a _Rasengan_.

Not even turning to face the boy, Madara simply phases through the attack as it lands on him, sending it and Naruto right through him. Not one to be deterred, Naruto attacks once more, and this is when Madara gets a good look at the boy's face. The boy's eyes resemble a frog, and there were reddish-orange pigmentation around his eyes, and Madara knew the boy was in Sage Mode. The _Rasengan_ in Naruto's hands morph in size, growing larger and larger until the boy was holding a _Rasengan_ four times his size, a truly impressive sight.

_**Sage Art: Ultra Big Ball Rasengan**_

Yes it was truly an impressive sight, but the boy was hesitant, and Madara knew why because he could see it behind him. There, standing on top of the Two Tails head, smirking proudly was one Sailor Moon. The girl and the beast towers over the two easily, and Sailor Moon speaks, the destruction happening all around her not hampering her mood at all.

"If you release that attack in my city Naruto, I'll destroy you."

The senshi was no longer smiling, the threat loud and clear as the girl's power surges, and the light in her eyes darkening. For a moment Naruto considers doing so just to upset her, but was not willing to face her wrath or the deaths he would no doubt cause if he did so.

"Fine."

The jutsu dies and Madara not wanting to waste anymore time leaves through a dimensional hole to retrieve the rampaging Shukaku. For a moment Sailor Moon, the Two Tails and Naruto stand in silence. Staring the other in the eyes, the two come to a quick understanding, the beast rampaging in the city had to be dealt with, Sailor Galaxia had to be deal with, and there was something else.

"I'm going for Haruka."

Naruto runs off quickly, leaving Sailor Moon and the Two Tails for Tailed Beast clean up duty.

"Let's go Matatabi-san."

The Two Tails mews kindly in response and takes off in the direction where her brothers were rampaging in. While Sailor Moon hangs onto the giant cat for dear life, she thinks back on how she finally calmed it down and learned her name. To think it all happened in a matter of five minutes; well, nearly an hour of fighting, and another hour of fighting mental world time, and nearly two hours of talking, also mental time. The latter two happened in five minutes real world time when she was trying to purify the beast, and to be honest, she did not know how she managed such a thing during battle. Hell, she learned of the skill during her altercation with Sasuke at the Crown, and used in the second time today.

"Oh well, no point in thinking about it now, right now we have to focus on protecting Tokyo."

Honestly she wanted nothing more than to be at Haruka's side, but she would be in good hands. Although she may not like him much, Sailor Moon knew Naruto would _never_ allow anything to happen to his personal guard, the first to ever be assigned to him, his friend, and someone very special to him, someone more special than she. For a moment Sailor Moon's features darken, but only for a moment. Pushing _those_ wicked thoughts to the back of her mind, Moon stares down at Matatabe.

"Matatabe-san, we're destroying the city, you need to shrink down or something."

The demon growls at the Moon Senshi. Looking insulted, Moon grips Matatabe's fur tightly.

"Hey, don't call me stupid. How am I supposed to know that? Okay so we need to find something for you to use as a host, but what?"

Matatabi growls once again and Sailor Moon snaps at her, a vein pulsating in her forehead not believing the nerve of the demon cat. For all Matatabi's politeness, she sure had a tongue on her.

"Stop calling me stupid? And what do you mean the solution is sitting on your head?"

It takes a minute for Sailor Moon to realize what the demon is saying, and she screams.

"NO WAY!"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

When Naruto arrives, he finds Haruka unconscious, her head resting in Sailor Neptune's lap, and around them standing silently were the Sailor Starlights. Seeing them sent a shiver down Naruto's spine, but he pushes it away and focuses on Haruka.

"Haruka?"

Having felt Naruto's presence, but not reacting in the silence, Neptune's attention remains on the unmoving Haruka. The transformation pen is in Neptune's hand, hidden from the Starlights sight. Thankfully she was the first to arrive, or Haruka's identity as Sailor Uranus would have been revealed to them. When she arrived she found the pen on the ground next to Haruka, strangely and worrying, the pen was gray, having lost it color and it was cracked all over. Neptune had no idea what happened, but whoever did this to her Haruka was going to pay, and pay dearly.

"What the hell happened to her?"

Naruto moves to Haruka's side, but was pushed back by a blast of Neptune's power.

"Stay away."

Power rolls off of Neptune's body in waves. Finally looking away from Haruka, Neptune glares at Naruto, all the hatred she was feeling for the one who did this to her love focused on the startled Naruto. The Senshi's eyes were glowing darkly as she stares at the ninja.

"Take another step and not even the Princess will stop me from slaying you, any of you."

Sailor Star Fighter huffs, not taking the threat seriously, or so it seems, behind her nonchalant behavior in Neptune's ability to kill her, there was annoyance and anger. Fine, if the crazy senshi wanted to be alone with her comatose lover, then she could be alone, and she makes her actions clear by turning her back Neptune.

"Healer, Maker, let's go, we have something more important to take care of," Star Fighter glances at Naruto briefly, smirks, and leaps off, but not before shouting at Naruto. "Take care of those two you Cross Dresser."

A vein pulsates in Naruto's forehead and he shouts back.

"You're one to talk, dattebayo!"

Shaking his fist at the laughing senshi, Naruto wishes her never met the idiot. How these two became friends was a story for a different time, right now, Naruto had someone else to focus on. Facing Neptune once more, he saw the woman had yet to move from her position, eyes cold, cautious, and angry. Staring at her, a familiar emotion rises within Naruto, and he quickly takes control of his anger before it could get the best of him. The Senshi of Neptune was protecting her lover from potential harm, he could let that slide, however, when he took a step forward and received a punch so fast to the face that left him no room to react, and he could not let that slide.

"Bitch!"

Skidding to a stop, Naruto charges Neptune, about to teach her a lesson she would never forget. Honestly, this woman had no idea who she was getting into a fight with. Naruto Uzumaki was not one to be trifled with, the Prince of the Moon was one to never anger, and these two inhabiting the same body, sharing the same soul was a terrible combination for any foe to go against.

Honestly, Sailor Neptune was so going to be wishing she never punched this man, because he was going beat her into the ground.

_**Shadow Clone Jutsu! Rasengan!**_

_**Deep Submerge!**_

* * *

_**Naruto: And things become worst**_

_**Usagi: At least I have a new pet. (Usagi pets a miniature Matatabi's head) Such a good kitty**_

_**(Luna stares at Usagi in betrayal)**_

_**Luna: Usagi-chan**_

_**(Princess Serenity walks up and scoops Luna in her arms)**_

_**Princess Serenity: Do not worry about her Luna, I would never abandon you**_

_**Usagi: Not abandoning, just caring for new pet**_

_**Naruto: How can you call a Tailed Beast a pet?**_

_**Usagi: Cause I can, simple as that**_

_**Naruto: Whatever, at least I'm not talking to myself**_

_**Usagi: Oh yeah, well at least I don't play with clones when I get lonely**_

_**(Naruto stares at Usagi in disbelief)**_

_**Naruto: That was low Usagi-chan**_

_**Usagi: Oh, ah, I'm sorry**_


End file.
